


Round, Round

by ScorpioInk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Competition, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Goodbyes, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Referenced depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, V being a badass, V can sing, V is a badass, Vaginal Sex, Vik Loves it, Vik worrying about V being a badass, Voodoo Boys, depression makes me a mean writer, sorry for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioInk/pseuds/ScorpioInk
Summary: It wasn't going to happen.Vik didn't care if it was Jackie's idea, or Misty's, or Mama Welles. He was old enough to be her father and that was that.Seriously.He was like...95% sure that it was a terrible idea.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector, V/River Ward, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 124
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

Vik could remember the first time Jackie had brought V into his clinic.

“If you’re going to make it in this city, chica, you’re going to need a good Ripper. Vik is the best in town,” Jackie opened the gate and walked in like he owned the clinic, that wasn’t new, Jackie walked around Night City like he owned it, too.

What _was_ new was the woman who followed him.

She was young, maybe only mid-twenties, but the tan across her cheekbones and the broken nails with chipped nail polish told Vik everything he needed to know.

“Since when are you friends with nomads, Jack?”

Vik had been prepared for her to get defensive, instead, she laughed.

“Ex-nomad,” V walked up to Vik with her hand extended, “name’s V.”

“V,” Vik shook her offered hand and found that her grip was strong, her hands callused, “I’m Vik.”

“You’re a boxer.”

Vik had been surprised at the time, “you can tell that from a handshake?”

“No,” V twisted his wrist, bringing his arm into the light, “the ink.”

“Ah,” Vik laughed, letting V look over the various tattoos, “yeah I have a few.”

“Me too,” V gestured to her neck, the ornate V that had been tattooed over it.

“Forget your name often? Maybe I should take a look at your brain while you’re here.”

“No,” V snorted, letting his hand go, “I just don’t want anyone else to forget it, either.”

“You should remember V, Vik. She’s going to be big shit in Night City.”

“Noted,” Vik turned back to his boxing game, “well, see you around, V.”

“Not if I see you first,” V pat his shoulder like they had been friends forever.

So, it was hardly surprising that V had more or less made herself at home in Vik’s clinic whenever she was around. Vik had grown to anticipate the days when he would hear V skip down the steps and greet him with a wave.

Like today, when he could hear V speaking with Misty, something she did often since Jackie had died, on her way down.

“Seriously, Misty, you’d love Judy. We should go out for drinks, a girls' night,” V opened the door at the top of the stairs, “think about it.”

“I don’t know, V.”

“Misty,” V called back, “Jackie would want you to be happy.”

“Yeah,” Misty sounded a little sad, “okay. Later this week?”

“You bet, I’ll set it up,” V jogged down the steps, opening the grate to Vik’s clinic with a smile, “hey, Viky.”

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Right to it, huh? No _hey V, how’s life as a merc,_ or _hey, haven’t seen you in a few days_. I’m fine, Vik.”

“You have a terrorist eating your brain, V. Havin’ a hard time believing you’re fine.”

“Ah, Johnny ain’t so bad.”

“You still seeing his memories?” Vik offered V the jack.

“More than that,” V jacked in and relaxed in the chair as Vik started his scan, “I can see Johnny, too. Talk to him.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Is he here now?”

“Nope, why?”

“I’d like to see what happens to your brain when he pops up.”

“Hang on,” V closed her eyes, just for a moment, and then there was a flurry of brain activity on the screen, “there, he’s here now.”

“Amazing,” Vik watched as the screen bloomed with colour, “your brain is reacting like you’re hearing and seeing him.”

“I _am_ hearing and seeing him.”

“Where is he right now?”

“Just behind you, looking at the screen.”

“And what is he saying?”

“ _Shit, V, I ain’t a Ripper but this looks pretty fucked_.”

“You can tell him he’s right,” Vik turned the screen so V could see, “looks like it’s not progressing too fast. Are you taking your meds?”

“Just at night,” V watched the scan with interest, “honestly, he’s handy to have around. More experienced than me at being a merc, and with Jackie gone…” V shrugged, “it’s nice to have a friend.”

“Johnny Silverhand is your friend?”

“Yep,” V rolled her eyes, “okay, apparently not according to him, but _I_ think we’re chooms.”

“You might be the weirdest patient I’ve ever had,” Vik reached for the jack, carefully pulling it from the port.

“I’m also your _favorite_.”

“Yeah, not going to argue there.”

V smiled and Vik felt his cheeks warm. V was stunning, he had always thought so, but now that her skin wasn’t sunburnt from being out in the Badlands, and she had finally shed the permanent halo of dust that had seemed to follow her everywhere, she was really beautiful.

Her hair was currently a deep blue, and up in her normal “ _space buns”_ as she had called them. Her eyes matched her hair, and aside from the Kiroshi logo around the side of her iris, were largely natural.

Her tattoos had gotten more extensive, too, her shoulders covered in bright flowers, bringing some nature to Night City. She was also thirty years younger than him, something Vik had to remind himself on the daily.

“You blushin’, Vik?”

“Nope,” Vik pushed his chair away, rolling back to the screen, “I need to get to fixin’ my chair, so up you get.”

“What’s wrong with your chair?”

“Not sure,” Vik reached under his desk for the toolbox he kept there, “something up with the tool I use to install hand implants, bent rail, maybe.”

“Want me to take a look at it?”

“Do you know how to fix surgical machinery?”

“Vik,” V took the toolbox from him when he walked over, “I’m a nomad, I can fix everything.”

***

“Here’s your problem,” V held up a small rubber gasket between two fingers, “your gaskets are all blown to shit. It’s fuckin’ with the pneumatics cause it can’t build up the pressure to move smoothly.”

“Where the fuck am I meant to find gaskets in Night City?”

“I know a guy, I’ll be back in half an hour,” V did a quick count, “I’m going to replace all of them, but I’ll grab a second set when I’m there.”

“Why?”

“So when I die you’ll have the parts you need,” V shrugged, “I’ll get you some replacement tubing, too. If the gaskets are this bad the tubing has been doing some extra work. You’ll probably spring a leak in a few weeks.”

“Sure, thanks, V.”

“My pleasure,” V wiped her hands on her pants, dark streaks of oil staining her jeans, “be right back.”

***

“What do you want on your burger?”

“What?” V called back, mostly muffled from the tool she was holding in her mouth.”

“What do you want on your burger?” Vik watched V as she worked, “you’ve been here all day fixing this shit, least I can do is feed you.”

“I’m not fussy, whatever you’re having.”

“I order mine with peppers, spicy as all hell.”

“Sounds good, only a few more seals and I’ll be done here.”

“Good news. I’ll go pick up dinner and be right back.”

“Race you.”

“You’re on.”

***

“Just in time,” V glanced up when she heard Vik returned, “all cleaned up and ready for you to check out.”

“Show off,” Vik sat the food on his desk and walked over, “I don’t have a patient to try it on.”

“Calibrate mine?” V offered, holding her hand up, “it’s always off by five. Not sure if that’s my counter or my optic.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Didn’t really matter,” V jumped up on the chair when Vik pat it, “I thought it was just something about the bio-chip, maybe I was mentally counting the number of rounds in Johnny’s gun.”

“What did he shoot?”

“Um,” V glanced over Vik’s shoulder for a minute, “he says it’s a Malorian Arms 3516.”

Vik let out a low whistle, “that’s a hand-canon.”

“Apparently his had a trigger job on it,” V kept her eyes trained over Vik’s shoulder and Vik fought the urge to turn around as he launched the program to calibrate her grip, “and a quick reload option. He was literally taking people's heads off with one shot, Vik. It was insane.”

“You sound like you admire him.”

“I do,” V leaned forward as the machine started to move, watching the mechanisms move, “he stood up for what he believed in, that was admirable. Blowing up Arasaka might not be _my_ idea of fun, but he believed he was doing the right thing.”

“Do you think he was doing the right thing?”

V shrugged, “I don’t think he’s a terrorist, just a bit of an idiot.”

V winced and swallowed heavily and Vik quickly checked her hand, “does it hurt?”

“No,” V laughed, “Johnny can make me nauseous if I piss him off, just gave me a bit of a hit is all.”

“That’s not nice,” Vik frowned, “it’s probably causing additional brain damage.”

“That will be for Johnny to deal with, not me.”

“Don’t give up just yet, kiddo. Looks like you were right, faulty wire in your grip. I’ll fix it now.”

“Thanks, Vik.”

“No problem, kid.”

***

“You like her.”

“What?” Vik glanced up at Misty who was cleaning his clinic while he ordered parts.

“V,” Misty supplied, “you like her.”

“What’s not to like?”

“You like her as more than a friend.”

“Ah,” Vik went back to his screen, “leave that alone, Misty. It won’t go anywhere.”

“Why not? She likes you, too.”

“Yeah, like a dad or a big brother.”

“No, more than that,” Misty grabbed the empty containers from around him, “trust me.”

“Yeah, and how do you know that?”

“Call it a feeling.”

“Well, you can keep that feeling to yourself. I like havin’ V around, I don’t want her to feel like she’s not welcome here because of some stupid crush.”

“Crushes don’t usually last a year, Vik.”

“Misty,” Vik pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, “leave it, please. She’s got enough going on right now without me complicating things.”

“She could use some comfort, Vik. It might be good for both of you.”

“V doesn’t need comfort, she’s plenty strong.”

“Tell that to the girl who was crying on my roof a few days ago,” Misty pat him on the shoulder, “consider it. It can be a favor for me, alright?”

“Fine, can we drop it now?”

“Sure.”

***

_Hey, Viky, what are you up to? – V_

_Kiddo, messaging, really? I’m too old for this shit – Vik_

_Whatever, you aren’t that old and you answered, didn’t you? – V_

_What can I do for you? – Vik_

_What are you up to? Misty, Judy, and I are going out for drinks at the Coyote tonight, did you want to join? – V_

_Join your girl’s night…-Vik_

_It’s just friends going out to drinks, what does it matter if they’re girls or not – V_

_Not my scene – Vik_

_You love the Coyote, Vik, come on, it would be nice to see you – V_

_Maybe, no promises – Vik_

_See you tonight – V_

***

“Hey.”

Vik glanced up from his drink, “can I help you?”

“Couldn’t help but notice you were here alone,” the woman gestured around the bar, “I was wondering if you wanted some company.”

“Thanks,” Vik shifted uncomfortably, “I’m waiting for someone.”

“Hate to tell you that I think you’ve been stood up.”

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” _Fuck_ , Vik glanced around the bar, _where are you, V_?

The woman didn’t seem remotely phased and continued talking to Vik as he looked around the room. Vik’s attention was drawn away when he heard his phone chime.

“Sorry,” Vik mumbled, pulling his phone from his pocket.

_Need saving? – V_

_Please – Vik_

_No problem, on my way – V_

Vik let out a sigh of relief as he saw V walk over to the bar, ordering two drinks from Pepe before sure turned her attention to Vik’s table and made her way over.

It took Vik a moment to realize she looked different because her hair was down, hanging over her shoulders in soft waves. She was wearing a leather jacket, low cut black tank top showing off her tattoo, and tight black jeans with her biker boots.

“Hey, baby,” V slid the drink in front of him, wrapping her arm over his shoulders.

“Excuse me,” the woman seethed, “we were talking.”

“Now you’re not,” V kissed his temple and Vik realized what V was doing.

Cautiously, he placed his hand on her lower back, pulling her in closer.

“Is this who you were waiting for?”

“Sorry I was late,” V spoke to Vik, ignoring the woman altogether, “I was parking the bike in the garage, it’s supposed to rain.”

“No problem,” Vik indulged himself, hitching up the hem of her tank top and stroking the soft skin he found underneath.

The woman opened her mouth to protest again but was cut off by V.

“I’ll give you two reasons why you should crawl back into whatever gutter you came from.”

“Excuse me?”

V held open her jacket, exposing the double shoulder harness she wore underneath, and the gold handles of the guns seated within them, “fuck off. He’s mine.”

“Fine,” the woman held up her hands and retreated, “don’t need to be such a bitch.”

V waited until she had left before she sat on the stool next to him, “well Viky, we got stood up.”

“What do you mean?”

“Misty and Judy, they called me on the way here and said they couldn’t make it,” V opened her beer and took a sip, “I wasn’t going to come at all, but Misty mentioned you might be here, and I didn’t want you waiting alone. Looks like I didn’t need to worry, though.”

“I appreciate the save,” Vik made a mental note to have words with Misty later, “she wasn’t taking no for an answer.”

“Don’t blame her,” V smiled at him, “you’re a total babe.”

“Now, you don’t need to pity me, V.”

“I’m not lyin’.”

“Uh-huh,” Vik looked around the bar, “I forgot how loud it is here.”

“Want to go somewhere quieter?”

“You know a place?”

“I do,” V stood, “come on.”

***

“Shit,” Vik looked around the garage as V pulled the door closed against the rain, “you said Jackie was living here?”

“Apparently,” V opened the side door, waving for Vik to follow her, “I wish I had known, I would have had him move in with me.”

“Who pays for it now?”

“I do,” V sat on the couch, patting on the seat next to her, “I miss him, so does Mama Welles. I pay the rent, we both have a copy of the key. If I feel a little…out of control…I come here. Mama Welles comes whenever she misses him.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Vik sat next to V, accepting the beer she offered him, “what about Misty.”

“There was a mandala on that table,” V pointed, “I helped her move it. She has a little slice of Jackie in her place, now.”

“I miss the kid,” Vik looked around the room, “he left a big hole in Night City when he left.”

“Yeah,” V agreed, “he sure did.”

***

“God, listen to that rain.”

Vik kept his attention on the bottle in his hands. V had shed her jacket as it had gotten warmer in the garage, and that much exposed skin was proving too tempting for Vik to ignore after a few drinks.

“How are you going to get home?” he nodded toward the bike, “you’ll get soaked.”

“I guess I’ll camp on the couch for the night,” V shrugged, “what about you?”

“My car is just out front.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been drinking all night.”

“Inviting me for a sleepover, V?”

“The couch pulls out.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

Vik sighed but didn’t answer, setting the bottle on the floor next to the _four_ others by his side of the couch.

“Vik?”

“Come on, V, you know you’re beautiful.”

“That’s subjective. Do _you_ think I’m beautiful?”

“Yes,” Vik pulled off his glasses, “and I’m old enough to be your father.”

“My dad was older than you,” V stood, gathering her jacket and hung it up next to Jackie’s, “and what does that matter? I’ve been coming on to you for over a _year_ , you’ve never given in before.”

“Wait, what?”

“You haven’t noticed?” V went through Jackie’s shirts until she found one suitable, “all those late nights in the clinic?”

“I thought we were friends…”

“We are friends,” V kicked off her boots, “of course we are. I still want to climb you like a tree though.”

Vik swore under his breath, “V…”

“Yeah, I know,” V waved him off, “ _I’m old V, you could do better V, you’re dying V._ I get it, I do, I’m just sayin’ we can share a bed for one night and I won’t crack through that rock-solid resolve of yours, I promise.”

“I’ve gotta be honest with you, V, this is news to me.”

“Well, that’s embarrassing. I thought you knew,” keeping her back to Vik, V pulled her tank top over her head and pulled Jackie’s shirt on before she started for her belt.

“This is a terrible idea.”

“Vik, stop stressing, ditch your jacket and jeans, and help me pull out the bed.”

“Yeah, okay.”

***

“Would you relax,” V elbowed his side, “you’re so tense you’re making it hard to sleep.”

“Sorry,” Vik mumbled, looking up at the ceiling of the dark garage and wondering what life choices he had made that had brought him to this moment.

“Do I make you that uncomfortable?”

“No.”

“Vik,” V touched him again, squeezing his bicep, “you’re literally a rock right now.”

 _If you only knew how right you were on that,_ Vik winced as his cock twitched at the contact, well aware of how V’s implants helped her night vision.

“Do you want me to go sleep in the chair in the other room?” V offered, “not looking to upset you or anything.”

“No,” Vik answered quickly, “no, it’s fine.”

V sighed, “you’re so stubborn it’s painful.”

“I like you, kid, I’m trying to be a gentleman.”

V laughed suddenly in the room and Vik turned to look at her confused.

“Sorry,” V hid her face under her hand, still giggling, “Johnny is trying to play wing-man, but you can’t hear him.”

“What’s he sayin’?”

“You don’t want to know, it’s perverted.”

“Christ, it’s two on one,” Vik couldn’t help but smile at V’s giggles, “and one orchestrated a terrorist attack on Arasaka.”

V dissolved into another fit of laughter.

“What now?”

“Johnny says it was easier for him to organize an aircraft and team to penetrate Arasaka tower than it is for me to get laid. What’s worse is because he’s in here,” V tapped the bio-chip, “he knows exactly how long it’s been.”

Vik chuckled, “I always assumed you and Jackie were together until he started hanging around Misty.”

“Jackie’s life goal was setting us up.”

“Us? You and me?”

“Yep, that’s why he introduced us. I already had a Ripper.”

“What, who?”

“Most clans have one, and the Bakker Ripper didn’t cut me out when I left the clan.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re better, but Jackie thought that you needed to lighten up a bit.”

“Not sure if I believe you, or if you’re just drunk.”

“Ask Mama Welles tomorrow, she was in on it,” V’s eyes started to close, “now sleep, choom.”

“Night, V.”

***

Vik woke up as V was getting dressed the next morning, catching an eyeful of one of the most _perfect_ asses he had ever seen.

“Shit, warn an old-timer would you,” Vik covered his eyes, “gave me a heart attack.”

“I’ve been told by no less than _three_ people that I have a great ass, Vik.”

“You do,” Vik groaned as V laughed, “doesn’t mean that I was prepared to see it.”

“Is it just the age difference?”

“Hm?”

“Why you’re not interested,” V pulled off Jackie’s shirt, tugging her tank top on from the night before, “or is it the terrorist?”

“Johnny’s got nothing to do with it,” Vik turned to sit on the edge of the bed, his back screaming at the post that had been across his hips the night before, “I just don’t think I’d be good for you.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m old,” Vik found his jeans, slipping them on with his back to V, “you’ve got a whole life ahead of you.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

Vik turned around, pants half done up, “V, don’t talk like that.”

“Buddy, you’re the one that told me that I was dyin’, I’m just spitting facts.”

“But you’re looking right, for a solution?”

“Sure,” V grabbed her holsters from the floor, “Johnny’s doing his best to help, so are the Aldecaldos, we both know it’s a stretch. You can fix a lot of things, Vik, but not a brain.”

“I’ll do my best if it comes to that.”

“I know you will, but you’re avoiding the topic.”

“V…”

“Vik…”

Vik busied himself looking for his jacket and glasses as V put away the bed.

“You know that as soon as you fell asleep last night you wrapped around me like a snake.”

“Sorry,” Vik mumbled, embarrassed, “didn’t realize.”

“I figured you were thinking about someone else, but when I tried to move away you pulled me closer and called me _by my name_.”

Vik could faintly remember the dream, spooning with V in his bed and slowly making love as the sun set over Night City.

“Yeah…”

“Just think about it, Vik. We could be good together.”

Vik was going to answer when V’s phone started to ring, and V pulled away.

“Hey Regina,” V paused as she listened, “where? Yeah, I’m not far and I’ve got my bike. I can be there in ten. Okay, I’ll report how it goes.”

“Work?”

“Cyberpsycho,” V glanced around the room and found a pipe in the corner, testing its weight before she turned to Vik, “go say bye to Mama Welles for me, will you? I need to go before the NCPD gets there.”

“Sure.”

Vik opened the door for V to slowly walk her bike out of the garage, hanging around while she locked it back up.

“See you later?”

“Yeah, I should be back assuming the job goes okay, tell Misty I say hi.”

“Will do, be careful, V.”

“Always am,” V turned the bike on and peeled away from the garage without looking back.

With a sigh, Vik turned toward the Coyote.

***

“Only one of the love birds this morning?” Mama Welles greeted him as he walked into the bar, “come, have some breakfast. Where’s V?”

“Had a job.”

“You two been together long?”

“We aren’t together at all.”

“Really?” Mama Welles looked unconvinced as she poured him some orange juice, “saw you two headed into Jackie’s garage last night.”

“Yeah, I was drunk, it was raining. We crashed.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Shame, you’d be good together. Jackie used to talk about it all the time.”

“V mentioned last night. First I ever heard about it.”

“I think Jackie always wanted it to happen naturally, didn’t want to push.”

“Why didn’t he ever tell me?”

Mama Welles shrugged, “it’s one of life’s great mysteries now. You like her though, I can tell by the look on your face right now.”

“Oh yeah? What look is that?”

“The look of a man who is dying of thirst,” Mama Welles offered him a shot beside the orange juice, “with a glass of water in front of him that he’s scared to drink.”

Vik took the shot.

***

_Hey, you get home safe? -Vik_

_Not home yet, on my way. Why, worried? – V_

_Always – Vik_

_You have one bad job and end up with a terrorist in your head and everyone turns into a critic – V_

_Can’t a guy worry about his choom? – Vik_

_Believe it or not, I’m one of the best in the city – V_

_I know, let me know when you’re home – Vik_

Vik set his phone done down with a groan, this was a dangerous path, and Mama Welles had done nothing but encouraged him.

“Do you like her?”

Vik did his best to glare at her, but she laughed it off, “that answers that.”

“Doesn’t _matter_ ,” Vik tossed his glasses on the bar with more force than necessary.

“My husband, God rest his soul, was fifteen years older than me.”

“I know he was,” Vik pinched the bridge of his nose, “and with respect, don’t you wish he hadn’t been?”

“Why, because he’s gone?”

 _God,_ Vik groaned, _what an asshole_.

“No, Vik. You can never regret love that brings a spark to your life, even if it only lasts for a day, a month, a year. It’s precious, and you don’t see it much, anymore.”

“No,” Vik agreed, “guess not.”

***

Vik had known that the two guys that made their way into his clinic were going to be an issue before they even opened their mouths to tell them what they wanted.

It wouldn’t have been a problem if he had kept iron on him, but his experience in the ring made him more comfortable with his fists, so he had gotten lazy carrying it. Even now, he wasn’t sure which one of the lockers on the other side of the clinic had his piece.

“Sorry, I don’t carry drugs, just chrome.”

No number of reassurances had stopped them from starting to turn the clinic over while Vik thought of ways to signal Misty to call for help.

Then he heard the steps coming from the door, _V’s_ steps. Vik was grateful that the goons were too busy to notice her arrival.

V noticed the guy with the gun pointed at him immediately, holding one finger up to her lips as she slipped into the clinic unnoticed.

Vik took a moment to be impressed as she grabbed the man from behind, holding him in a respectable headlock and squeezing until he slipped to the floor unconscious.

“There’s another one,” Vik whispered, “by the lockers. You distract him and I’ll take him out.”

“There are three more on their way in, no time,” V marched through the clinic, “hey, fuckface.”

The goon turned, gun drawn, only taking a moment to register V’s arrival before his head parted ways from his shoulders.

“Shit, V.”

“Get behind the chair,” V pulled him into cover, “stay there.”

“V-“

“Vik, I don’t fuckin’ tell you how to do surgery, shut up and let me work.”

When the rest of whatever gang had decided to rob Vik arrived, V was standing with her gun pointed at the unconscious man’s head, waiting for their arrival.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” V drew their attention toward her, waiting until they were all watching before she pulled the trigger.

The room _exploded_ in gunfire as V worked her way through them, leaving all of them dead except one who writhed on the floor in agony from a shot to the knee.

“Are there any more of you?”

The man didn’t answer, focusing on his bleeding leg.

“Hey,” V kicked him, a sharp jab to his side, “are there any more?”

“No,” it was half-scream half-groan.

“Come on out, Vik,” V helped the man to sitting, crouching in front of him, “who sent you?”

“What?”

“Look, I still have plenty of bullets but I’m running real low on patience,” V pressed the still hot barrel of her gun to his forehead, “was it a Fixer or a hit?”

“We heard he had glitter,” the man stuttered out.

“You heard that the _best_ Ripper in all of Night City was selling drugs.”

“Yeah,” the man was starting to look panicked now and Vik groaned as he stood, his ears ringing from the gunshots.

“Didn’t occur to you that someone with a reputation like Vik is not likely to need to sell shit like glitter to make his eddys?”

“I was just doin’ what Royce said.”

“Royce? Maelstrom,” V stood with a sigh, pulling the trigger without even a flinch at the crack as it echoed through the clinic.

V picked up her phone, her eyes flashing bright blue as V got to work pulling all the bodies together.

“Royce? It’s V. DeShawn? He’s dead, just like you if you don’t stop spreading shit about Vik’s clinic. Glitter, really?”

V listened to the response before cutting him off, “no, _you_ listen, fuckin’ cyborg freak. I know where you’re hiding now and I still have an in with Militech. Watch your mouth or I’ll wipe you off the map.”

V pulled some of the jewelry off of the dead bodies, setting it aside as she checked over their guns.

“Royce, listen to me, you wouldn’t even _need_ glitter if you stopped cutting parts of your skull out to fill it with chrome, but if you need a source talk to the girl who hangs around the joy toys down on Jig-Jig street, leave the Rippers out of it. No, I know they’re doctors, but they don’t sell glitter, Royce, they sell anti-rejection meds you fuckwit.”

V hung up the call and dialed out again before Vik had a chance to get a word out.

“Gilchrist, hey, it’s V. Yeah, the girl from the flathead. How’s life treatin’ you? Good. Hey, I’ve got some information for you. Your last caravan, yeah, Royce got it again. They’re in that factory near Arasaka now, you know the one with all the broken windows? Yeah. Avoid the front, they have turrets. No problem, we can call it a favor. See you.”

“What am I supposed to do with these bodies?” Vik asked when V was off the phone, too in shock to say much else.

“I got it, don’t worry,” V picked up one of the bodies, tossing it over her shoulder as she walked out of the clinic and into the alley.

V chased after her, “V, the NCPD…”

“Won’t bother me, I pick up enough of their issues,” V called her car, walking out to the road and kicking the bumper to open the trunk, dumping the body inside and pushing it back to make room for the others.

And V had been right, she drew some attention, but largely once they caught sight of who was moving the bodies, they would carry on without lingering.

“There,” V sent the car back to her apartment, “I’ll leave them in the dumpster, they’ll get picked up tomorrow.”

“Shit, V, are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah?” V looked down at her outfit only slightly bloodstained, “why?”

“You just took out five gangers.”

“Uh-huh,” V studied him for a minute, “I’m a merc, what do you think I do during the day? Just smile and make the crime go away? Come on.”

V walked back into the alley, Vik following behind like an obedient puppy.

“Hey,” she called to one of the people who had made the alley their home, “you got a phone?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Nova,” V sent over 100 eddys and her phone number, “my name is V.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of you,” the woman pointed to V’s tattoo, “merc right?”

“Right,” V confirmed, “this clinic is under my protection, okay? You do me a favor and if you see anything weird, any more junkies, you call me and I’ll pay you the same again as long as Vik is okay when I get here, alright?”

“Sure, whatever you want.”

“Thanks,” V pointed to Misty’s door, “her place, too.”

“It’ll cost you.”

V sent another transfer, “you got any friends around the other Rippers?”

“A few.”

“Pass along my deets, offer is the same for them if they watch out for their Rippers okay?”

“Sure.”

V knocked on Misty’s door pushing it open a crack, “Misty, you good?”

“Yeah, they didn’t come through here. Glad you got here so fast.”

“Thanks for calling me,” V pat Misty on the shoulder when she came into view, “you got some iron under the counter, Misty?”

“V, you know I don’t like those things.”

“Yeah, I know, but you need one,” V pulled one of her guns from the holster, passing it to Misty, “take this one, it was one of Jackie’s.”

“It’s yours, V. Jackie left them to you.”

“He also asked me to take care of you, so this is me tryin’,” V pressed the gun into Misty’s hand, “don’t sell it, okay?”

“I won’t, thanks, V.”

“No problem. I’m going to clean up the clinic.”

“Come by later, I’ll order a pizza.”

“Will do.”

***

V cleaned the clinic with the sort of efficiency that spoke to a complete detachment to the violence she had just witnessed, it was unsettling.

It was also painfully arousing to watch as she mopped up the blood that she had spilled to save his clinic.

“So,” Vik tried to distract himself from the way her shirt rode up her back as she mopped, “you know Maelstorm _and_ Militech?”

“I know everyone,” V laughed, “I work for every Fixer in NC. I struck a deal with Militech before the heist that landed me with Johnny. They tried to give me a spiked card, I broke the encryption, and warned Royce, so they trust me.” 

“I have to admit, I knew you were getting up there, but watching you in action…”

“Hot?”

Vik blushed, clearing his throat.

“You’ve been hiding behind that table since I started cleaning,” V explained, “kinda easy to guess.”

“I think it was the sleeper-hold that caught my attention.”

V laughed, “I’ve got all sorts of talents.”

***

“Well,” V flicked a crust into the pizza box, “I need to go deal with my car.”

“Thanks for tonight, V. I owe you one.”

“Nah, we’re good,” V stood, pulling her jacket on, “just do me a favor and keep your piece near the front, okay? Next time I might not be as close.”

“Yeah, I’ll find it.”

“See you, later, Misty.”

“Bye, V.”

Misty leveled Vik with a look as soon as V closed the door.

“Shut up, I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love River, and I will include him in every fic I write for Cyberpunk even if it kills me.

V and Vik had continued to circle around each other for a few days after she had rescued the clinic, and gratefully, there had been no more attacks on Rippers once V had put the word out that she was watching for them.

It had been about a week later when Vik had arrived at the clinic to find the ornate _V_ spray-painted on the wall down to the door.

Vik pulled out his phone and called V, “Hey, kiddo, you know anything about my new decoration?”

“Vik, it’s early,” V groaned, and as V’s face came into view, he realized that she was still in bed.

 _Fuck_ , that was a vision. Her typically dark black eyeliner was gone, her bright blue eyes still half-closed, her hair spread out over the pillow, her shoulders bare and _hinting_ that she was likely nude.

“Vik?”

 _Oh, shit,_ Vik cleared his throat, _she’d been talking_.

“I came into the clinic today,” Vik started, trying to save face, “and _your tattoo_ has been spray-painted on my wall.”

“Which one?”

“Going doing to the clinic.”

“No, Vik,” V laughed and rolled in her bed, putting the phone beside her on the pillow like they were waking up together in bed, “which tattoo?”

“Oh,” Vik laughed, taking his seat by his desk, “your neck.”

“That sounds sick,” V brushed her hair from her face and Vik could feel himself smiling at her stupidly, “I’ll come by and see it.”

“I just want to know why it’s there.”

“Ask the person who put it there, babe, couldn’t tell you,” V pushed herself to sit, her hair falling over her shoulders, “why do you keep staring at me like that?”

“I’ve never seen you without makeup before.”

“Yeah, sorry for the sight, I was asleep.”

“It’s a beautiful sight.”

V’s cheeks flushed, and with no makeup on, Vik could see the pink dusting across her cheeks, “shut up.”

“Call me old fashioned, but you look good natural.”

“Yep, blue hair, absolutely my natural colour.”

Vik chuckled, “what colour is your natural hair?”

“Brown, like yours,” V stood and walked through her apartment, “I’m going to grab a shower. If you want to keep chatting, I’ll swing by.”

“Sure, it would be nice to see you.”

“You keep talking like that, Viky, I’m going to think you’re falling in love with me,” V gave a wave and disconnected the call.

“ _Shit_ ,” Vik let his forehead thump against the table.

It was just supposed to be a _call_ , and it turned into him imagining what she would look like when she woke up first thing in the morning as if she had woken up in _his_ bed.

“I’m _so_ fucked.”

“Stop being dramatic,” Misty spoke from where she had been watching the interaction from the door, “and tidy up. You want to set a good impression and the energy in here is off. It won't work if you’re trying to find love.”

“Misty…”

“Just let me move a few things.”

“…fine.”

***

“That,” V barged into his clinic with a huge smile, “is fuckin’ beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Vik tried not to show how eager he was to see her, “but _why is it there_?”

“I made some calls, apparently it’s in front of all of the Rippers,” V dropped down on to the couch, “communication with the local communities, they know that they should call me if they see somethin’ going down in the area. That being said, yours is twice as big as anyone else’s, cause I live like a two-minute walk away. If it bugs you, I’ll have it taken off.”

“No, it’s fine, I guess the V could stand for _Vik’s_. So what are your plans for the day?”

“Why?” V stretched out on the couch, “wanna go on a date?”

Vik cleared his throat and looked back to his screen, looking at his patients for the day.

“Chill, Viky, I get it, you’re not interested.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t need too, I can tell,” V kept her eyes on the ceiling, but Vik could see the slight frown, “what do they say, actions scream louder than words?”

“Actions are louder than words.”

V snapped her fingers, “Yeah, that. Anyway, I’m going to see River.”

“Which River?”

“No, he’s a friend, ex-NCPD, he asked me out to lunch.”

“Yeah? You’ve ever mentioned him before.”

“Vik, if I told you about all of my friends you’d never believe me,” V checked her phone when it chimed, smiling at whatever message had appeared, “I hang out with River, Takemura, Johnny Silverhand, hell, even Rogue could be considered a friend now.”

“Lunch though, is this a date?”

“If it is?”

 _Ah_ , Vik kept his eyes on the screen, _a stand-off_.

“I would be happy for you,” Vik answered lamely.

“Yeah, and how would you feel for _you_?”

Vik swallowed, “disappointed.”

“And why’s that, Viky?”

“Don’t make me say it, V. I can’t take it back once it’s out there.”

V sighed, “I’m going to delta, see you later, Viky.”

“V,” Vik pushed the screen away, “wait.”

“Later,” V walked out of the clinic without another word, the door shutting behind her.

***

“Come on.”

Vik perked up at the sound of V’s voice a few hours later, “V?”

“Viky, I brought River.”

Vik watched as V man-handled River down the stairs. Considering his size, Vik assumed it was consensual man-handling, as River was almost a full head and shoulders taller than V and seemed to be _very_ content to have her hands on his stomach as she pushed him into the clinic.

“Alright, and are we having a party?”

“No,” V pushed River to the chair, “take off your jacket, River.”

“I would,” River’s voice was low, seductive, and Vik instantly hated him, “my hand isn’t working.”

V sighed, starting on the buttons of the sheepskin jacket, helping River shed it and tossing it on the couch, “sit.”

“V, I can barely see.”

“Here,” V pushed River again, moving him with a firm grip on his hips until he was sitting in the patient chair.

“V, care to explain?”

“River was NCPD, I told you this morning,” V pointed to River’s metallic eye and hand, “they took him offline today. Can you get him running again?”

“Why’d they take you offline?”

“Found out I went into private enterprise,” River answered Vik, “I was fine until halfway through lunch, then it was lights off.”

“NCPD has all their cops on TT, so River didn’t know any Rippers in town,” V explained, keeping on hand on River’s shoulder, “so I told him I would bring him to the best.”

“Let’s see what I can do,” Vik offered him the jack and V took it from his fingers, turning River’s face with a gentle grip on his jaw and helping him jack-in.

“I think you like pushing me around,” River turned to face V with his good eye.

“Only time I’ve been allowed to push a cop,” V smirked, “and not get arrested.”

River laughed and turned back to Vik, “I appreciate you taking a look for me. I’ll need to be…mindful…of eddys.”

“We can worry about that later,” Vik looked at the screen, “any friend of V is a friend of mine.”

“Told you he was the best. He let me carry like a twenty-thousand tab with him for almost a year.”

River whistled, “what did you get done?”

“I mean, Vik is who patches me up when I get shot, but that was for Kiroshi’s and my grip.”

“Here I thought those pretty eyes were natural.”

“They are,” Vik commented from the screen, “I wouldn’t have changed something that beautiful with an implant. Looks like they activated a remote shut down, locked the equipment as stolen.”

“Fuck,” River groaned, and even Vik could admit it was a seductive sound, “what now?”

“Now we take the equipment from the NCPD list, and reactivate it as civilian,” Vik started the required bots and pushed back from the screen, “should only take an hour or so.”

“You can do that?”

“He’s managing the bio-chip for me, Vik can do anything. Like I said, he’s the best.”

“You flatter me,” Vik stood, “just keep still and it’ll be over before you know it.”

***

“I need to make it up to you.”

River was speaking to V, and Vik wasn’t sure if his voice was always that low, or if he was trying to not be heard.

“For?”

“Sort of ruined lunch,” River waved to his implants, “I was enjoying seeing you.”

“Not going anywhere,” V paused, “right away, at least. We’ll have time to do it again.”

“Maybe I could upgrade lunch to dinner,” River suggested, and Vik watched as he moved his organic hand to reach for V’s.

“Might be persuaded, got a few big jobs coming up but I can make time.”

“Glad to hear it.”

The computer chimed, and Vik walked over to look at the findings, “you’re officially off NCPD most wanted for stolen property, I just need to reactivate it.”

“Good news,” River pulled his hand away from V, “how long will that take?”

“A few seconds,” Vik initiated the start-up, “try moving your fingers.”

River lifted his hand, twisting his wrist and opening and closing his fist.

“You’re running on an older update now,” Vik explained, “might feel a little sluggish, but when I get the update in, I can fix that.”

“It’s a little slow, but it’s better than dead.”

“Yep,” Vik turned the eye on next, “good?”

“Perfect,” River nodded, “what a relief.”

“Vik’s the best,” V said again, moving to stand behind him and wrap her arms around him from behind.

Normally he would have pulled away, shrugged her off gently, but this time he let her stay, bringing his hand over hers where they met around his chest, squeezing affectionately.

River noticed, too, watching with interest.

“Two puffs now,” Vik only pulled away to grab the inhaler, wrapping his arm over V’s shoulders as he passed it to River, “two in an hour. I know they’re old implants, but you’d be surprised how quickly your body would treat them as foreign bodies. It’ll help from any rejection. That being said, that eye implant, it should go. It’s old tech, and some people were having migraine issues with them.”

“Yeah, I get those, sometimes. What do you suggest?”

“What V has,” Vik pointed to V’s eyes, “scanner, NCPD wanted list, and subtle.”

“And twenty thousand eddys…”

“They’re closer to thirty,” Vik admitted, “V got a discount.”

“Viky…”

“Yeah?”

“You never told me that.”

“Didn’t think I needed to,” Vik pressed a kiss to V’s temple, “friends and family.”

River’s eye narrowed but he didn’t comment.

“I’ll keep an eye out for any refurbished ones,” Vik offered, “if one comes in, I’ll call you. You only need half a set, it’ll help with costs.”

“Thanks, Vik,” River pulled the jack and stood, “I’ll flip you my deets. What do I owe you for today?”

“Appreciated, and don’t worry about today,” Vik waved him off, “you seem like a decent kid, I wouldn’t leave you hanging.”

“I was still an hour of your time…”

“No problem,” Vik managed a smile, his arm still over V’s shoulders.

“I can tell you’re pissing up a tree,” V whispered to Vik as her phone started to ring, she frowned when she saw the caller, “sorry boys, I need to take this.”

V made her way to the steps, walking from the clinic and River and Vik alone.

“Am I…” River waved to where V had just left, “stepping on toes?”

Vik chuckled, “a bit, maybe. We aren’t together, but it’s not from lack of…”

“Interest?”

“Yeah,” Vik agreed.

“So what’s it a lack of?”

“Shit,” Vik whistled under his breath, “courage?”

“You run a clinic in Night City,” River looked around the room, “that takes some courage.”

“The desire to see what’s best for V…”

“If I know anything about V,” River grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, “it’s that she knows exactly what she wants. I’m not going to let you off easy, Vik. If you’re not together officially it means I still have a chance.”

“That’s fair.”

“May the best man win,” River offered Vik his hand, and Vik shook it with a faint sense of annoyance that River was actually growing on him.

“I _know_ you two chuckle-fucks did not just make a wager on me,” V leaned against the door, “I will shoot you both if you did.”

“No wager,” River assured her, “who called?”

“My clan.”

“Oh?” that caught Vik’s interest, “I thought you were out?”

“I am out,” V waved her phone, “so are about ten of the remaining clan. They’re looking to branch out, they asked if they could come and crash for a few days and if I would introduce them to the Aldecaldos.”

“I thought it was rare for the clans to mix.”

“It is,” V answered River, “but the Bakkers don’t exist anymore, so they’re true nomads. We’re allowed to go between the clans, so long as we’re patchless.”

“ _We’re_ ,” Vik smirked, “thought you weren’t a nomad anymore, V. Sounds like you group yourself in with them.”

“What can I say, you spend some time in the Badlands and you start to miss it.”

“Speaking of which,” River walked over to V, “I have a meeting, but you open to dinner later this week?”

“At Joss’s?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“See you then,” River kissed her forehead, “thanks again, Vik.”

“No problem, remember, two puffs in an hour.”

River saluted and headed up the stairs at a jog.

“Vik,” V studied him, “what are you doing?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ - you get *one* person asking for an update, and next thing you know four hours has passed and you've written 13 pages.
> 
> Next chapter has a lot going on it, so I beg your patience while I write it.

“So,” Misty started when they met for dinner later that night, “who was that gorgeous man who V brought earlier?”

“River Ward,” Vik frowned and took a sip of beer, “he and V are dating, casually, I think.”

“Uh oh,” Misty smirked, and Vik ignored the urge to swear, “Vik has competition.”

“She’s not a trophy to win, Misty. She can make up her own mind.”

“I don’t think it’s V’s mind that we need to worry about, it’s yours.”

“Why are you so interested in this, Misty?”

“Jackie always said you two would be great together,” Misty stared off into the distance for a minute, a frown crossing her face, just for a second, before she spoke again, “Jackie usually knew best.”

“I miss him, too,” Vik pat Misty on the shoulder, “but Jackie always had a rose-coloured lens on Night City.”

“He wasn’t wrong though,” Misty considered, “he always said V was going to make it big, and she has.”

“She has,” Vik agreed, “at a big cost. She lost her best friend, and if she doesn’t find a solution, she’s going to lose her life.”

“It must be lonely,” Misty started gathering the takeout containers, “she’s facing her mortality, and she does it all alone in that apartment.”

***

Vik pulled off his jacket and hung it by the door to his apartment, turning on the lights and heading toward his couch.

Misty’s words were wearing on him, the idea of V being lonely.

She didn’t _seem_ lonely, but coming from a life with the nomads, would she show it even if she was?

Vik let himself consider the idea for a minute before he picked up the phone and dialed V’s number.

“Vik?” V answered immediately, “clinic okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Vik cleared his throat, “I was just…thinking about you.”

“At nearly midnight?” V sounded amused and her camera flicked on, her makeup was gone and she was sitting on her couch, “what were you thinking about?”

“Something Misty said,” Vik brushed his hair back from his face and pulled off his glasses before he turned on his camera, “she was worried that you were lonely, going through everything that you’re going through. Once she was worried, I was worried. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Hmm,” V stood, bringing her phone with her, “I guess I’m a bit lonely. Thirty seems pretty young to die, but we don’t get to pick, right? I could step outside tomorrow and someone could have a hit on me and that’s it. At least I have something to fight against.”

Vik wasn’t sure what was worse, the idea of V dying before she got out of her thirties, or that Misty had been right, and she _was_ lonely.

“Besides,” V crouched down and pulled a pop from her fridge, “believe it or not, Johnny has been a great friend through this. It’s been hard, trying to chase all these leads without burning out. If things get rough, the relic malfunctions, whatever, he’s always there. It’s not the same as Jackie, but it helps.”

“Don’t forget you’ve got me, too,” Vik volunteered, “I’m just a call away.”

“Is that so?” V’s voice dropped slightly, and Vik felt his heart rate pick up, “for anything I need?”

“Within reason…”

V laughed, “where are you right now, anyway? I don’t recognize the background.”

“My place.”

“Your place? You mean you don’t live at the clinic?”

“Funny girl,” Vik walked to the window, angling the camera down, “I live above it, more or less.”

“We’re practically neighbours and I’ve never been to your place,” V sat on the edge of her bed, “Jackie told me once that you have thirty pairs of boxing gloves on your wall.”

“Fifteen,” Vik corrected, walking over to the wall in question and showing V the display, “Fourteen, now. I left one with Jack.”

“Nice, well, show me around,” V smiled and Vik chuckled, “something tells me you’ll never trust me near your bed, this is the closest I’ll get.”

Vik fought the groan at the thought of her in his bed, “anything specific?”

“Whatever you want. You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

***

“This is my favorite room in the place,” V opened the door to her gunroom, “I’ve found some cool pieces while I’ve been out there, so I keep the special guns up on the wall.”

Vik whistled, “nice, looks good.”

“It was one of my silly expenses. There were a million things I needed to spend my money on, but this makes it easy when I get a job, grab and go.”

“You’ve got some serious kit there,” Vik looked at the various guns, “why do you use Jackie’s?”

“Cause they’re Jackie’s,” V shrugged, “I like having him with me. I still wear one of his shirts if it’s a big job. Mama Welles gave me his necklace, too. I just miss having him around, he was the only family I had.”

“You did everything you could,” Vik walked into his bedroom sitting on the edge of his bed, “you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I do. Still feels like it should be him that’s in the big leagues, not me.”

“He’d be proud of you.”

“I hope so. Where are you now?”

“Bedroom.”

“Bedroom?” V slipped from the gunroom and walked over to her bed, “we havin’ a sleepover?”

“I haven’t even brushed my teeth.”

“Go ahead,” V turned the lights of her apartment off, leaving the shutters open so Vik could still see her in the neon light, “I’ll brush my teeth, you brush yours, and we’ll come back in five.”

Vik almost said no, but the way she was smiling at him had him give in, “okay. Back in five.”

***

Vik turned off the camera before he undressed for bed, stripping down to his boxers and slipping under the sheet before he turned it back on.

“You made me miss the best part.”

 _Shit_ , Vik groaned internally as V’s face came into focus, her bright blue eyes even brighter under the neon lights as she relaxed against her pillow.

“What part was that?”

“The part when you took your shirt off and I could see the body you’ve been hiding.”

“You first.”

V arched her eyebrow and Vik felt his face flush.

“Don’t challenge me, Viky. I’ve got no shame.”

“I know you don’t.”

“River likes you,” V commented mildly, “you impressed him.”

“He likes you, too,” Vik studied V’s expression, “when are you having dinner?”

“Next week, it got postponed. I have to go and speak with the Voodoo Boys tomorrow, then my clan is rolling in.”

“He didn’t mind?”

“No, he’s pretty chill.”

“Does he always talk with that bedroom voice, or was he puttin’ that on for me so I knew you were off-limits?”

“No, he just has a very sexy voice.”

“Sexy voice, tall, dark, handsome, some guys just have all the luck.” Vik fought the general fatigue that washed over him from the long day. It was almost 2 AM, he was going to have to sleep soon or he would be no use to his patients the next day.

“Hey, Vik?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not off limits to you, you know that, right?”

“You should be,” Vik rolled onto his side, mirroring V’s pose, and propped his phone against the other pillow, the one he had got with wishful thinking and that had never been used.

“Why? Aside from your age and my upcoming death?”

“Don’t you want someone exciting? Ex-cop, BD editor, you’ve got better options than an old dude that’s been hit ‘round the head one too many times.”

“I think you’re exciting.”

“If you knew how much I was strugglin’ to stay awake right now you might not say that.”

“Then go to sleep.”

“I’m enjoying talking to you, I can manage for a little longer.”

“You’re so confusing, Viky,” V smiled, “you ask me about River, but cling to me when he’s around. You tell me you’re too old for me, but we’re fallin’ asleep together on the holo. You comin’ or goin’?”

“You’ve got my head spinning in circles, V. I’m just goin’ round and round.”

“Well, Viky, you’ve got limited time to make up your mind.”

“Don’t I know it. You see River topless and it’ll be all over for me.”

“Not if I see _you_ topless first.”

“I’m _old,_ V.”

“You’re _fit as fuck_ , Vik.”

Vik pushed his covers down to his hips, pulling the phone out so she had a full view of his chest for just a second before he put the phone back where it had been.

“ _Christ_ ,” V breathed, “you send me your address and I’ll come over and fuck you _right now_.”

Well, that had been a better response than he had hoped for, “I’m old fashioned, V. You need to take me out to dinner, first.”

“Will you let me?”

“What, fuck me?”

“Yes, but I was talkin’ about taking you out to dinner.”

“Let me think about it.”

“You tease,” V shifted, propping her phone up so she didn’t need to hold it, “this rate I’m going to head to Clouds just to make sure I get fucked before I die. You wouldn’t believe the shit Johnny is yelling at me right now.”

“Oh?”

V winced, “he’s got singers lungs, too. Lots of air in them.”

“Johnny hoping for me or River?”

“You,” V answered immediately, “he spent most of the day begging me not to fuck a cop. He says you probably have the bigger dick, too.”

“Oh?”

“I can only speak to what was pressed against my ass when we were cuddlin’ in Jackie’s garage, but if you wanted to show me…”

“Don’t push your luck, V.”

“Can’t blame a girl for tryin’.”

***

V had drifted off to sleep first, her camera still on as Vik watched her.

 _First time I’ve seen her this relaxed_ , Vik checked the time, 3 AM, _Christ, I’m so tired._

Vik let his eyes slip closed, not bothering to turn off his camera either.

He could let himself have this.

***

They both woke up when Vik’s alarm sounded the next morning, V swearing under her breath as her eyes blinked open.

“Viky?”

“Mornin’,” Vik groaned and rolled on his back, stretching.

“Did we stay on the holo all night?” V sat up and held the blanket to her chest, “you didn’t hang up on me?”

“I wouldn’t do that without saying goodnight,” Vik wished he knew if the look V was giving him was more than just thinly veiled lust, “I told you that you could count on me, I meant it.”

“Oh Viky,” V pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on one, “come on, if we’re in bed, you gotta make me breakfast.”

“I need pants, first.”

“No, you don’t.”

“V…”

“Yeah?”

“Behave.”

***

“You seriously eat eggs every morning?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You don’t get bored of them?”

“Nope,” Vik sat at his table and watched the black screen, V had turned off her camera while she got dressed.

“Consistent,” V appeared back on the screen, now wearing cargos and a black sports bra, she smiled as Vik coughed on his breakfast, “hey, at least I covered them. They were expensive and I don’t even know if I’ve gotten laid since I got them.”

“Who…”

“Did my tits? The Ripper in my clan.”

“They…”

“Did a good job? Yeah, I know. I got them done after Jackie and I had our first big job. I had to drive out to this shitty motel in the middle of nowhere. Jackie, the angel that he is, came with me and took care of me. He just wanted to see them when they were healed.”

“How did that go over?”

“It was awkward, funny, but awkward. I flashed him, he went bright red, and then he disappeared into the bathroom for ten minutes,” V shrugged, “they’re really good implants.”

“Poor Jackie,” Vik commiserated, but as V pulled on her shirt, he knew full well that he would be doing a similar activity when they finally hung up.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you somethin’.”

“What’s up?”

“My clan is rolling in like I told you, and Mama Welles has offered to feed them. Judy, Misty, River, Panam, hell even Takemura, they all want to meet them so we’re getting together Friday night. Will you come?”

“You want me there?”

“No,” V rolled her eyes, “just making conversation.”

“Why didn’t you ask me before?”

“I thought you’d say no.”

“Why are you askin’ now?”

“After last night,” V pulled her jacket on, “I’m hopin’ you’ll say yes.”

“So long as no one comes in with an emergency, I’ll be there.”

V’s smile lit up the screen, “yeah?”

 _Shit,_ _I’m so fucked_ , “yeah.”

***

Vik hadn’t heard from V all day, and he was starting to worry.

If anyone asked him, he wouldn’t admit that he had taken a detour after picking up dinner to see if her bike was back in the garage.

He checked the time as he walked back into his apartment, it was nearly 11 pm.

_Hey, how’d the Voodoo Boys go? – Vik_

The phone rang shortly after he sent the message, V’s face popping up on the screen.

“Shit, sweetheart, are you okay?”

“I’m a lot better than about forty gonks in the GIM,” V pulled the cloth from her lip so Vik could see the split, “Voodoo Boys spiked my program, stopped by heart for a second, Johnny got me running again. Split my lip when I hit the floor. I didn’t want to take anything until the pain in my chest stopped. I just rolled into the Pacifica No-Tell-Motel for the night.”

“Shit,” Vik pushed his food away, suddenly without an appetite, “you sure you’re safe there?”

“It’s a long story, but yeah, they won’t fuck with me again.”

“Why’s that?”

“I killed them all,” V said it like she was discussing the weather, “reputation is everything in Night City. I let the Voodoo Boys pull a fast one on me and suddenly I’m fighting Tyger Claws, Animals, you name it. I wiped most of the Voodoo Boys off the map today. Killed their leader and her second in command. They need a while to regroup. I’ll leave in the morning and I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t feel all that reassured by that, V.”

“What part?”

“All of it. Your heart stopping, you still being in Pacifica, the bruise on your face…”

“Don’t you worry about me, Viky. This is my job, and I’m pretty good at it.”

“Come by tomorrow, let me check up on your lip, make sure your teeth are okay, and your heart.”

“Sure, I plan on peeling out early. Shouldn’t have brought the Arch, it’s easy to spot.”

“Once you figure out this bio-chip, you going to keep being a merc?”

“I was thinking about joining the Aldecaldos, actually. Just one thing keeping me back.”

V leveled him with a look but didn’t comment. She didn’t need to; Vik caught her meaning.

“Sure you can’t make it back to the clinic tonight?”

“I wasn’t joking when I said I flatlined, Vik. I shouldn’t be driving.”

“I’ll come and get you.”

“Hate to tell you that everyone here is packin’ iron. You’re tough, but not Pacifica tough.”

There was the sound of sirens and V rushed to the door, turning off the lights in her room and glancing out the window with a gun in her hand.

“No-Tell-Motel?” Vik grabbed a pen, “in Pacifica. What room are you in?”

“Vik.”

“V,” Vik leveled her with the best stern look he could, “what room?”

“404.”

***

It had taken Vik all of ten minutes to get River on the holo and heading over to his place. They met in the alley after Vik stopped in the clinic and grabbed his piece, tucking it into his belt.

“She ask us to come?”

“No, it’s V, of course she didn’t. Apparently her heart stopped today, she wiped out the Voodoo Boys, and her face his banged up to shit. I’m not leaving her there, but I know V, she won’t ask for help, even if she needs it.”

“So why both of us, why didn’t you just drive down?”

“I’m a boxer, no good with a gun. I’ll draw the attention on the bike, you take her to the clinic. I’ll meet you there.”

“You good with bikes?”

“Yeah,” Vik watched the city fly by as River sped toward Pacifica, “bikes I can do.”

***

Vik had paid to get into the motel, River taking the lead as they walked up the four flights of stairs and knocking on V’s door.

“V,” Vik called out, “open the door.”

V cracked open the door, and Vik could see the scanner in her eyes working, “what the fuck are you guys doing here?”

“Let us in,” River pushed the door open, “let’s get your shit and delta.”

V sighed, “Viky.”

“Don’t Viky me,” Vik guided V into a chair, pulling his jack and pushing her hair out of the way, “you don’t tell a doctor you almost _died_ and then expect me not to come.”

Vik did the best diagnostic he could with the limited software on his cyberdeck while River kept an eye on the door.

“Fuck, sweetheart, your poor face,” V tried to wipe some of the blood from her chin. Noticing for the first time the tear tracks down her cheeks from the smeared eyeliner, “you sure you’re okay?”

“Better for seeing you,” V dropped her forehead to his shoulder while they waited for the scan to finish.

River watched with interest as Vik pressed a kiss to V’s hair, taking one of her hands in his as he reviewed the results.

“Looks like you owe Silverhand again.”

“He keeps reminding me,” V mumbled against his shoulder, “fuck, Vik, I’m exhausted. It was meant to be covert. I tripped on a _can_ , and I had like thirty people shooting at me. Fuck it was a load of shit. Got 30,000 eddys for taking out this amazon of a woman though. She was high up on the wanted list.”

“Good job,” Vik pulled his jack, “you need some meds, but I don’t have them here. We’re going to get back to the clinic.”

“What about the bike?”

“I’ve got the bike, River will take you to my place. I’ll drop your bike off, head right over.”

“They’re listening for that bike, Vik.”

“Good thing I’m decent at riding them, then. Use some of those eddys to get it wired to go home, okay? Call your mechanic tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay.”

***

Vik had tore out of Pacifica like his back wheel was on fire, grateful for his sunglasses keeping the dust from his eyes as he weaved through traffic with River on his tail.

“He was really scared,” River commented, “must have been for him to call me.”

“I can always count on Vik,” V whispered as she watched Vik through the window, “he knows how important that bike is to me.”

“I don’t think you realize how important _you_ are to _him_.”

“Oh I do,” V closed her eyes when they pulled out of the Voodoo Boy’s terf, “he’s the one that doesn’t”

***

Vik beat River and V back to the clinic, turning on the lights and digging out the meds that he would need when she arrived.

It wasn’t long until he heard River’s steps, V curled up in his arms as Vik held open the gate for him.

“She fell asleep as soon as she knew you were safe,” River set her in the chair gently, “she keeps…twitching…”

“Her heart,” Vik explained, gently shaking V awake, “sorry, sweetheart, I need to know if you took anything and I need you to jack in.”

“Didn’t mean to fall asleep, sorry, River.”

“Don’t apologize,” River brushed some of her hair from her face, “you’re exhausted.”

“I did a better job on the Voodoo Boys than NCPD managed.”

“We’re scared of Pacifica in general.”

V jacked in, “I had ten MaxDoc’s on me. I’ll need to check my jacket, maybe two left?”

“Shit, you got hit hard,” Vik checked the screen before pulling out a spray, “I’m going to use this, it’s old, but it’s a good treatment for chest pain, and it’ll open your chest up a bit.”

“What, do you need my shirt off?”

“No,” Vik laughed, “open your mouth, we’ll spray your tongue once, now, once in five minutes. Hopefully, the chest pain will stop. We’ll deal with your lip tomorrow.”

“Okay,” V opened her mouth, flinching slightly as the spray hit her tongue, “that’s gross.”

“Yeah, it sure is.” Vik turned the monitor so he could read the screen while he watched the time, “but it works.”

“I should delta, Joss has to head into work, I’ve got to watch the kids,” River leaned forward, kissing V’s forehead, “call me tomorrow?”

“Sure,” V tugged on his necklace as he backed up, pulling his face back down and kissing his cheek, “thanks for coming for me.”

“You’re welcome, later, Vik.”

“Oh, River,” Vik called out, “implant should be in tomorrow if you want to swing by.”

“You found a refurb that fast?”

“It’s new,” Vik kept his eyes on the screen, “as a thank you for tonight.”

“You don’t need to-“

“I want to,” Vik cut him off, “swing by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Will do.”

“You’re such a sweetheart,” V said once River left the clinic.

“I wasn’t going to leave you there, V. If something had happened I would have never forgiven myself.”

“I love you, too, Viky.”

***

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better.”

“Your readings are headed back to normal,” Vik pulled the jack, “come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Yes,” V let Vik help her to standing, tugging on his shirt playfully as he glared at her, “what? Not what you had in mind?”

“V, I was worried sick about you,” Vik held her hands still, “just…behave, please.”

“Fine,” V rolled her eyes, “I’ll go home and go to bed.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Vik took V’s hand and guided her to the back of the clinic, “not after the day you had. You’re coming back to my place.”

“If I had only known it would take getting shot, having my heart stop…”

“V,” Vik’s voice was firm, “stop jokin’ about dying, _please_. My heart can hardly take what you’re going through with the bio-chip. Please don’t make me picture losing you more than I already do.”

“Hey,” V elbowed him gently as he led her up the stairs, “you aren’t going to lose me. I’m workin’ on it. Johnny and I got a lead this morning, it’ll work out.”

“A good lead?”

“No,” V conceded, “but it’s a lead.”

***

“Sit,” Vik pointed to his kitchen chair, “let me clean you up.”

V sat, watching Vik wet a cloth with warm water before he dragged a chair across from her and took hold of her chin, tilting her head up to the light as he wiped the blood from her face.

“Your place is cleaner than I thought it would be.”

“Should be,” Vik was mindful of the split in her lip, “I’m never here.”

“Big place for you alone.”

“Yeah, it feels like it, too.”

“Why haven’t you ever been married, Vik?”

“Married to the job,” Vik started on her makeup, erasing any evidence of tear-tracks. He hated the idea of V crying, “before that I was married to boxing, before that it was bikes. Never found a girl that could put up with all of that. How about you?”

“No one wants me for more than a night,” V shrugged, “no fun dating a merc. I don’t have nights much like this anymore, but when I do..”

“Yeah, I get it.”

***

“I should go home to get something to sleep in, at least,” V spoke around a mouth full of noodles Vik had made her, “you’re already grumpy with me, you don’t want me naked in your bed.”

“I’m not grumpy with you, I was worried about you. You can borrow one of my shirts.”

“Vik, what aren’t you sayin’?”

“We’ll need to share a bed, in case your heart acts up.”

“So? We’ve done that before.”

“Just wanted you to know.”

“Fine by me, I’ll bring over a toothbrush next time.”

“I have a spare you can use.”

“Oh? Were you expecting company?”

“I bought it forever ago, just in case someone…” Vik sighed, “well it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh Viky,” V pat his hand on the table, “what a pathetic couple we make.”

***

Vik was just torturing himself, now. What had possessed him to give her _his_ champion t-shirt? He had just about needed the nitro-spray himself when she came walking from the bathroom with his name printed across her back.

“Just give me a second, I’ll be right out. Don’t go to sleep without me.”

“I won’t,” V pulled back the sheets, “you sleep on the left, right?”

“Yeah,” Vik stepped into the bathroom, “make yourself comfortable.”

 _Shit_ , Vik cursed as he looked in the mirror, _she knows I sleep in boxers. I go out there wearing anything more than boxers and she’s going to think I’m not interested_.

Vik swore under his breath, pulling his shirt over his head and grabbing his toothbrush.

 _It’s not too bad,_ Vik turned sideways and looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, _a little softer, sure, but not bad_.

She had offered to come over the night before, too. He hadn’t forgotten the look on her face…

 _Not helping_ , Vik shook his head, trying to clear the image, _don’t go out there old, topless, AND hard._

Vik spat out his toothpaste, wincing as he pulled off his pants and noticed the way his stomach folded, _just so_ , as it caught the waistband of his boxers.

“Viky,” V called from the other room, “I’m struggling to stay awake here, babe.”

Vik sighed, opening the door and holding his finger up to V, “not a word.”

“I don’t need to talk to admire,” V was curled up in his bed, on his spare pillow, facing him, “why one arm and not the other?”

“Well,” Vik turned off the lights, feeling more confident in the dark.

 _Kiroshi’s,_ his mind supplied, _she can still see you_.

“Vik?”

“Oh,” Vik sat on the edge of the bed, cautiously getting in next to her, “I saved the other one, figured if I had a wife, kids, I might want to fill it with family stuff.”

“That’s sweet,” V smiled as he rolled on his side to face her, “just like last night.”

“Mmhmm,” Vik was taken by how beautiful she was, “our sleepover.”

V reached for his hand under the sheets, tangling their fingers together, “thanks for savin’ me, Vik.”

“Any time.”

V dropped off to sleep shortly after, her fingers still holding on to his.

Vik let himself imagine it, a world when he did this every night, a place where V was _his_. Where he wrapped his arms around V and she kissed the tattoo he had done just for her. Where they would make love all night, wake up together in the morning. A world where she would never get tired of him eatin’ eggs for breakfast every morning.

A world where V had the _chance_ to get tired of him eatin’ eggs for breakfast every morning.

He wanted it so bad his chest ached, painful twist he couldn’t quite clear.

V twitched in her sleep and Vik studied her face for any signs of pain. She seemed to settle quickly, shifting to turn and face the window. She was used to the neon lights, he figured.

“Come here,” V mumbled, reaching behind her for his hand again and tugging him forward until he slotted up behind her as the big spoon, “know you don’t want me, but let me pretend for a night.”

Vik winced, kissing her shoulder and holding her tightly, “night, V.”

“Night, Viky.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request for more angst...MORE...
> 
> SOOOOO....here you go.

When Vik woke up, V was already awake and sitting up in the bed next to him, one of his boxing magazines sitting on her lap as she flipped through the pages.

“Mornin’.”

“Hey,” V smiled at him, a little lopsided with the swelling to her lip, “you were quite the champ, Viky.”

“Long time ago,” Vik pushed himself up, looking over at which magazine she had, “man that’s a really long time ago.”

“I almost didn’t recognize you.”

“Yeah, I’ve gotten a little softer, I’m old.”

“Not that,” V rolled her eyes and rest her head on his shoulder, “you don’t have any ink.”

“Oh,” Vik swallowed heavily, “got most of it when I retired from the ring. You know they hurt when they’re healing. It would have thrown off my punches.”

“From what I’m reading here it was a one-punch knock-out,” V pointed to his opponent on the ground, “so it would have been what, two?”

Vik shrugged, only slightly so he didn’t move V’s head, “maybe three.”

V laughed, setting the magazine aside and bringing her arm around Vik’s back, stroking his side, “thanks for savin’ me last night.”

Vik closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling as her nails gently scratched over his skin, “you’re welcome.”

“So we woke up together,” V was speaking cautiously, Vik could tell by the tone of her voice, “we shared a bed, you held me all night.”

“You got a point?”

“You didn’t catch on fire, or drop dead, and I didn’t go running at the sight of you in boxers _despite_ your advanced age…”

“V…”

V sighed, “can’t blame a girl for trying.”

And she withdrew, her hand slipping away and sitting upright, leaving a visible foot of space between them, “I’m going to ask Misty to bring me some clothes from my place.”

“I’ll get started on breakfast,” Vik waited until V was in the bathroom before he got out of bed, as much as he wanted V, she didn’t need to see the evidence.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door, Misty waiting on the other side with a bag of clothes for V and some medical supplies Vik had asked her to bring.

“Oh, Vik,” Misty pat him on the chest when she saw his expression, “why are you torturing yourself like this?”

“No idea,” Vik invited her in, “starting to think I’m a glutton for punishment.”

“I’m starting to think you’re an idiot,” Misty set the bag on his counter, “you’re making her breakfast?”

“Yeah, course I am.”

“Vik,” Misty spoke softly as she heard the shower turn off in the other room, “you’re giving her so many mixed signals. It’s not fair. To either of you.”

“She could do better.”

“That’s for _her_ to decide. You love her, Vik. I know you do. In six months, if V is gone, you’re going to be kicking yourself that you never gave it a shot. It’s not fair to keep her on the hook, either. If you’re really not interested let her go to River so she can at least get some enjoyment out of her life.”

“Misty?” V called from Vik’s bedroom, “it that you that I can hear?”

“Coming, V,” Misty leveled Vik with a look so dangerous he took a step back, “get your shit together, Vik, or I might reconsider my thoughts on violence.”

“Noted.”

“Hey, V,” Misty’s voice was back to its normal soft lilt as she walked into the bedroom to talk to V, “oh your poor face, what happened?”

Vik tried to listen to their conversation as the door shut behind Misty, but the noise from Night City ramping up for the day and the whirr from the fan above his stove drowned them out.

It was a few minutes before he could _just_ make out V saying, “it looks stupid.”

“It doesn’t look stupid, it looks beautiful. Vik will love it.”

“You think?”

“He’s into the natural look, come on,” Misty opened the door to the bedroom and Vik kept his eyes down toward the eggs.

“I borrowed a towel, I hope you don’t mind. I still had a lot of blood on me.”

“No problem,” Vik glanced up and _stared_.

Gone was V’s normal _space buns_ , or the soft waves that she sometimes wore. Instead, V walked into the kitchen with a head of deep blue _curls_ that hung down her back in a lion's mane.

“Yeah, I know, it’s ugly,” V brushed some of the curls from her face, “turns out that whatever shampoo you use takes out the straightening stuff in the shampoo that _I_ use. Gave me a bit of a shock, if I’m honest. First time in years I’ve seen it curly.”

“It’s beautiful.”

Misty glared at him just out of eyeshot from V, “of course it is, V is always beautiful.”

“You have to say that,” V rolled her eyes, “you two are some of my best chooms.”

“I mean it,” Vik wanted to bury his hands in it, kiss her until she couldn’t breathe, “it suits you.”

“No it doesn’t,” V sat on one of the chairs at Vik’s table, “and it’s dangerous. Gets in my eyes when I’m shooting.”

“Oh, I meant to tell you,” Misty snapped her fingers as she remembered, “River called my shop this morning, he wanted to confirm his appointment for later, and he asked if I’d seen you up yet. You might want to give him a call.”

“Cops, man, they always wake up early,” V pulled out her phone and dialed out, “Hey, River.”

“Vik, why don’t you walk me out?” Misty suggested, “let V talk to River.”

“Fine,” Vik followed Misty down the hall, stopping by the door, “I’ll be in soon, give me an hour to check her teeth, fix her lip-“

Vik was cut off when Misty smacked the back of his head, _hard_.

“What was that for?”

“You know exactly what that was for,” Misty pressed a finger into his chest, “you’ve got that beautiful woman _convinced_ you’re just humoring her. She thinks that she’s just a pain in your ass and you’re too nice to say otherwise. She was practically having a panic attack when I went in there. Fix. Your. Shit. Vik.”

“Okay, okay,” Vik held up his hands in surrender, “I get it.”

Misty took a deep breath and a step back, “I’ll see you later, I need to go and light some incense.”

“Yeah, see you, Misty.”

As Vik walked back into the kitchen he could hear River talking.

“It’s beautiful, V, you should wear it like that more often.”

“You think?”

“Sure, what’s not to like? It’s wild and untamed, very…nomadic.”

V laughed, “well if _you_ like it. I’ll leave it curly for the day.”

“Good. Hey, I was wondering, would you come with me today? I know Vik is the best, but I don’t do well with surgery and stuff. The idea of having my eye pulled out…it kept me up most of the night.”

“No problem, I’ll need a day to clean my kit, anyway. So I’ll be just down the street.”

“Maybe we could have lunch first? I can make up for the other day?”

“I thought dinner was going to make up for the other day?”

“Dinner is a date,” River chuckled, “call me selfish. I want more time with you.”

“Fine, but we’re not going back to that place on the freeway. You know Tom’s diner?”

“I’m familiar.”

“Meet you there, okay?”

“See you then.”

“Bye, River.”

“Bye, baby.”

“So, you’re _baby_ now,” Vik arched his eyebrow and tried to keep his tone light, “that’s new.”

“Mmhmm,” V grabbed another boxing magazine from the table, “what’s he in for today, will it be bad?”

“No, not bad. I’ll give him something to keep him calm, during. It’s pretty standard procedure, speaking of which, while the eggs are poaching let me take care of that lip.”

“Right,” V brought her finger up to the swelling, “hurts a bit, but my teeth feel fine.”

Vik dragged a chair over, grabbing the supplies that Misty had brought him, “considering what you told me, I think you got out of there pretty unscathed. How does your chest feel this morning?”

“Aches, a bit, but nothing compared to yesterday.”

“Good, look up for me.”

V moved her chin as Vik directed, “if we’re going to make a habit of sleepovers, I’m going to need to leave some makeup here. Feels weird having you this close when I don’t even have eyeliner on.”

“I think you’re more beautiful without it,” Vik concentrated on the cut, “this must have bled pretty bad, your teeth went right through your lip.”

“I woke up in a puddle of blood with Johnny standing over me,” V studied Vik’s face as he checked her teeth for signs of cracks, “he’s screaming some pretty interesting shit at you right now, too.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm. If Misty brought you any of her pills I can take one and you can chat with him if you like.”

“Think I’m good,” Vik pulled out some cream, “why don’t you just tell me.”

“Okay, hang on,” V glanced over his shoulder and he fought the urge to turn around, “to quote exactly, “ _old man, I’ve never seen a guy so fuckin’ determined not to get his dick wet. She’s got amazing tits, a great ass, what else do you fuckin’ want? V, seriously, just ditch the loser. I may not want to fuck a cop but if you don’t fuck somethin’ soon I’m going to lose my mind being trapped in this body”_.”

“I see,” Vik laughed, “anything else?”

“Yeah, he’s hinting that you can’t get it up anymore, which is why you’re not taking me to bed.”

“I don’t have any problems in that department, thankfully.”

“Johnny’s not convinced.”

“Only issue I had coming from the ring was a shake in one of my hands,” Vik held his hands out so she could see his left hand shaking slightly, “I treat it with that brace and shots before procedures. Other than that, I’m fit as a fiddle.”

“You’re not selling it. I won’t repeat what Johnny’s saying, but it’s getting pretty lewd.”

Vik laughed, “sounds like you’re perfectly suited for each other.”

“Oh absolutely, if Johnny was in the flesh we’d be best friends. He’s amazing,” V’s eyes glanced over his shoulder again, “and bad at taking compliments. You two have that in common.”

“Mmhmm,” Vik put some cream on his finger, “stop talkin’ for a second.”

V closed her mouth, holding stock-still as Vik gently spread the cream over the cut, brushing her bottom lip with his thumb.

It was… _intimate_ …and Vik found himself repeating the motion just to commit the shape of her lips and the bright blue of her eyes to memory.

Vik felt her sigh against the pad of his thumb, and reluctantly, pulled away, “you should feel better now. Give it an hour and you won’t even have a scar.”

“Thanks, Vik,” V sounded a little sad as she glanced out the window of his apartment while he tidied up.

“That’s what friends are for.”

“Is that what we are?”

“Of course.”

“Just friends?” V moved to the window to watch the people below.

“V…”

“Please stop saying that, I deserve an answer, you know I do.”

“I wish I had one for you.”

“If I was twenty years older, or you were twenty years younger?”

“It would make it easier, for sure,” Vik put some toast on.

“If I wasn’t dying…”

“We’re all dying, V, that’s not an issue.”

“So what is?”

“It’s complicated.”

“You don’t even know, do you?” V turned to face him, “you don’t actually know _why_ you keep refusing me.”

Vik wasn’t sure how to answer, so he focused on pulling the eggs from the stove, “why would you want me, anyway? You’ve got River.”

“Yeah, and he’s wonderful, but he’s not you.”

Vik winced at the compliment and V swore under her breath, “you know what? I’ll drop it. You won’t hear another peep from me on the subject. You want to torture yourself, that’s your issue.”

“V-“

“It’s not _fair_ , Vik. I start to look at movin’ on from you and you come and save me from Pacifica in the middle of the night, you hold me all night, you fix my face, you make me fuckin’ eggs. Christ, I’m so lost on you and it’s like I’m not even a blip in your radar and then you do stuff like this and…”

V deflated, sitting heavily in the chair.

“You have a lot more potential than landing in bed with a retired boxer,” Vik set her breakfast in front of her, “I want what’s best for you.”

“And what I _want_ is _you_ ,” V frowned and poked at her eggs with her fork, “you make it sound like you’re second prize, when you’re the golden gloves for me, Vik. I get it, there’s something about me that you’re not into, and you’re too nice to tell me what it is. Fine. I’ll drop it and we can go back to being friends.”

Vik wanted to scream, he wanted to beg, he wanted to lean over the table and kiss her, he wanted to carry her into the bedroom and enact all of the ways he had thought about making love to her over the past year.

He just…wanted her.

“You got any coffee, Viky? I’m a real bitch without it.”

“Sure, V,” Vik turned on the pot, “whatever you want.”

***

Turned out that when Misty was mad, she hit, _hard_.

“You fuckin’ idiot, Vik,” Misty slapped at his shoulder, “she gave you the perfect in and you fuckin’ froze?”

“Easy, Misty, I’m doing surgery later. What happened to calm Misty?”

“She’s sick of your shit,” Misty smacked him again, “really fuckin’ sick of it.”

“Misty, stop,” Vik caught her hands, “I _get it,_ okay? I do.”

“No you don’t,” Misty’s eyes were urgent, “you don’t get it. Vik, losing someone you love is the worst pain you’ll ever feel in your entire life. I know you think that letting her go is a favor, but you have no idea how much it’s going to hurt your heart when you see her with someone else, and you have no idea the pain you’re putting her through, either.”

Vik sighed, pulling Misty in for a hug, “I know, kiddo.”

“Then fix it, Vik. Please.”

“I’ll think about it.”

***

“Come on, you big baby, you’ll be fine.”

Vik looked up when he heard V’s voice, “V?”

“Hey, Viky,” V seemed more reserved than normal as she dragged River into the clinic by his organic hand, “you’ve got yourself a nervous patient.”

“He won’t be the first, won’t be the last,” Vik nodded in greeting to River, “come on in, take a seat.”

River swallowed heavily, his normally tan skin pale, “will this take long?”

“An hour, maybe.”

“Shit.”

“River,” V’s voice was warmer with him, “you’ll be fine, I’ll be right here. I have the same implants and I’m fine, right?”

“You have a terrorist in your head.”

“Well, yeah, but Vik didn’t put him there,” V took River’s jacket, “and I love my scanner. You’ll be fine.”

“You want something to calm you down?” Vik offered as he watched V force him into the chair, “I can give you a pill.”

“No, I’ll be fine. Can V sit with me?”

“Sure, I’m working on the other side, anyway.”

V rolled a stool over and sat next to River, smiling reassuringly, “you’ll be fine, okay?”

“Let’s get you jacked in,” Vik offered River the jack, helping him when he realized his hands were trembling too much to find his port, “that’s it, just need to take your eye offline for a minute, then we’ll work on the switch.”

River flinched, a full-body jolt, as Vik turned off his sight.

“Hey,” V touched his arm just about his cybernetic hand, “it’s okay. This is just like the other day, right? Lights are off, but everything is still in there.”

“Wish I could hold your hand,” River turned to look at V, “scared to crush it with my chrome.”

“Here,” V moved River’s hand to her shoulder, “I’ve got an armor augment here, you should be fine to squeeze as hard as you like.”

“Okay, system is offline,” Vik watched V stroke River’s forearm, “I’m just switching the tool on my hand, I’ll be right back.”

“Shit,” River growled.

“You’re okay,” V’s voice was low and soothing, “just look at me, pretend it’s just us for a minute.”

“Just us, okay,” River’s smiled faintly.

“Just us, we could be anywhere in the city, what are we doing?”

“I’m cooking you dinner at my place,” River answered, and Vik watched the screen as his heart rate drop, “we’re playing video games with the kids, you’re meeting my sister.”

“That’s more domestic than I’m probably good for, but go on.”

“Then I’ll show you this spot, damn V, it’s _beautiful_. Best spot in the city. View is to die for.”

“Sounds great,” V glanced up as Vik rolled over, “what can I see from there?”

Vik turned River’s face just slightly, and the monitor chimed as his heart spiked, “easy, kiddo. Not going to hurt you.”

“River,” V called his attention back, “what can I see?”

“Badlands,” River’s breathing changed as Vik started to remove the screws that held the implant in, “the glow from the city. I feel dizzy.”

“Calm your breathing down,” Vik set one of the screws aside, “slow.”

“Here,” V tugged up River’s shirt, just enough to press her hand to his skin, “chase my hand with your breath, okay? From your stomach, in…hold it for a second, good, out.”

Vik focused on removing the implant, but the various beeps behind him told him that River’s pulse was dropping, and he seemed more focused on her touching his stomach than the operation.

Vik couldn’t blame him.

“So you and me, looking out over the city,” V kept guiding his breathing, “the merc in me has gotta ask if it would be a good vantage point for sniping.”

“Not unless you plan on taking me out, no.”

“Here I thought you were being romantic.”

River laughed, “I’m trying. You’re making it hard and I’ve got some steep competition with the doctor over here.”

“You going to get your hand done next? Something new and fancy?” V changed the subject.

“Nah, this serves me just fine. If not for the headaches, I would have left the eye, too.”

“Headaches turn into infection,” Vik commented as he worked on pulling the implant from the socket, “I’m going to pack your eye for a minute with some antibiotics.”

“Old implant out?”

“Yep,” Vik set it aside, “I’ll calibrate your new one now. You’ll feel a little disoriented because you’ll be looking at us from an outside point of view.”

“Okay.”

River hummed as the implant came to life, “weird.”

“You can see us together, right? I watched Vik install mine.”

“We look good together,” River commented, “I can actually watch you stroking my abs.”

V laughed, “they’re impressive abs. I’ve always been more of an arm girl, but it if keeps you calm, I’m happy to help.”

“Arms, eh?” Vik commented from the machine, trying to break up the flirtation, “why?”

“Few reasons, but I’ve always liked tattoos, and I find it’s usually the first place people put the art.”

“Point one for Vik,” River joked.

“Two, if I wanted abs, I can just cut back on the noodles for a few days and I’ve got them, life as a nomad, right? I’m pretty lean.”

“Anything else?”

“I’ve had nightmares since I was little,” V shrugged, “I like when I’m really wrapped up in a person. Makes me feel safe. Big arms are pretty critical for that. I won’t date anyone who can’t give me a hug that makes me forget Night City doesn’t exist.”

“I see.”

“Right, all calibrated. This might pinch, River. Your old optic was too small for the socket, so it shrank a bit. It’s going to be a stretch. I don’t wanna bullshit you, so if you want some meds, you let me know.”

“I’ll be okay, I’ve got V.”

“Keep him distracted, nurse V.”

“Ask me any _one_ question, and I promise to be honest with you.”

“Oh?” River flinched as Vik took the implant in his grip, “what was your favorite part of being a nomad?”

“I don’t have _one_ part,” V pressed on River’s stomach to slow his breathing, “I loved all of it. I miss my family, the Badlands, the looking out over the desert and not seeing _anything_ but more desert. It was…freeing…and I miss it a lot.”

“Ever thought about joining up with another clan?”

“Daily,” V smiled sadly, “the Aldecaldos have offered, they even gave me a patch for when I make up my mind.”

“So why don’t you?”

“Little pressure, don’t fight me,” Vik clicked the implant in place, “perfect, hold on for calibrations. Try and keep that eye closed for a minute.”

“Vik’s here,” V answered his question, “and Misty, Judy, hell, even Takemura. Honestly, don’t know if Johnny would be all that happy out in the Badlands either. I have a new family now, and they’re here.”

“Alright,” Vik pushed away from the monitor, “open it up, take a look around.”

River opened his eyes, looking up at V with a smile, “so, what do you think?”

“Hmm,” V took his face in her hands, looking between his two eyes, “makes you look softer, more approachable.”

“Take it out,” River joked, “I’ll lose my street cred.”

“You might,” Vik agreed, turning away from the scene in front of him, “but you get to keep the front of your brain.”

“Got one up on me, then.” V leaned forward, kissing it forehead, “now stop looking at me, gonk, and do a proper test.”

“You’re the only thing in Night City worth looking at, V,” River sat up, looking around the clinic, “wow, I didn’t realize how out of focus things had gotten.”

“Mmhmm,” Vik cleaned up his tools, “it’s a slow decline. Most people don’t notice it.”

“Hey,” River pat Vik on the shoulder, “thanks for hooking me up. I appreciate it.”

“Thanks for helping out last night,” Vik countered, “good to know I can count on you to keep V safe.”

“Um,” V cut them off, “ _I_ keep me safe.”

“Sure, kid, whatever you say.”

“Want to go out for drinks?” River offered, “to celebrate?”

“Sure.”

“I’m good, got someone else coming in. You guys have fun.”

“Vik-“

“Go,” Vik glanced at V, “seriously. I’ll catch you later.”

“You’re sure?”

“Sure as sure can be.”

“Okay,” V frowned, “I’ll call you later.”

“Sounds good.”

“Thanks again, Vik.”

“No problem.”

V followed River from the clinic, and when he was sure they were gone he walked up the steps and locked the door.

He walked up the steps to his apartment automatically, heading into his bedroom and dropping onto his bed before he rolled onto his side, looking at the pillow V had been on the night before.

Closing his eyes, he did his best to remember what it was like to hold her, and taking the pillow into his arms he breathed in the smell of shampoo and gunpowder and let himself imagine a world when it could all be possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an evil bitch, but I'm tired, so I'm going to bed and leaving you hanging.

Vik woke to the sound of his phone ringing, as his eyes opened, he found that he had slept the day away.

“Vector,” Vik cringed as his voice came out raspy, he cleared his throat and tried again, “Vector here.”

“Vik?”

“V?”

“Hey, are you okay? Misty said you closed up the clinic, locked her out, she hasn’t seen you all day and she called me worried.”

“I’m fine, just having a bit of a rough day.”

“Turn your camera on.”

“What?”

“You said you’re fine, but you don’t sound it, turn your camera on so I can see you.”

“V.”

“Vik, come on,” V’s camera flickered on and he saw that she was back at her apartment.

“Thought you would be at River’s.”

“Is that what this is about?” V stood, and Vik watched as she tugged on her jacket with one arm before she started for the door.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Are you upset because I spent the day with River?”

“No.”

“I think you’re lying,” V grabbed the elevator, “Hey, want to see something cool?”

“Sure?”

V turned the camera, “meet Nibbles, my cat.”

“You have a cat?”

“I do. Well, she sleeps here at night, she’s mostly loose in the complex during the day, just in case I don’t come home, you know how it goes.”

“Sure,” Vik watched V get into the elevator, “I should go.”

“Why?”

“Cause I was sleepin’.”

“It’s only 9 PM, you’re never in bed this early. Something is bugging you, tell me what’s up.”

“V, stop pickin’ at me. I’m fine.”

“Then turn on your camera.”

“No, stop fuckin’ nagging.”

“I nag my friends, that’s how they know I care.”

“I thought you brought them to a doctor's appointment and told them about your life.”

“You’re jealous,” V jogged through traffic, “Vik, you’ve rejected me for the better part of a year, are you mad now that someone else has a shot? What was I supposed to do, just become _okay_ with you shooting me down?”

“I’m going to go.”

“Fine, I’ll be at your place in a second anyway.”

“What?”

The call disconnected and Vik scrambled up to sitting, pushing the pillow away so she didn’t know he had been holding it.

Vik heard the pneumatics as V jumped up to his balcony, knocking on his bedroom window.

Vik held his breath.

“Viky, let me in or I’ll hack your door.”

Vik wondered for a minute if she actually would, but the sound of his back door opening told him all he needed to know.

He listened to her footsteps as she made her way through the apartment like she would any other infiltration. Eventually, they stopped outside the bedroom door and she knocked.

“Because I respect you, I’m giving you five seconds to cover up whatever you don’t want me to see, and I’m going to come in.”

Vik made sure that his lap was covered, and mentally counted to five. Clearly, V had as well, because the door slid open right on queue.

Her hair was still curly, she still wasn’t wearing makeup, and she was still the only woman he could ever imagine wanting.

“I need to fire my security guy,” Vik commented mildly as V kicked off her boots.

“I would, that wasn’t even hard.”

Her jacket came next, shortly after she shimmied out of her pants and jumped on the bed beside him in her Samurai t-shirt and a pair of tiny black shorts.

“V?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out what’s wrong with you, and you always seem to talk to be better during a sleepover, so I’m getting into bed with you,” V kicked her legs under the covers, turning to face him expectantly, “so?”

“V…”

“Yeah?”

Vik sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright, so we move onto plan two, or three, your choice.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Plan two, you can still be sad, just not sad alone. We’ll order dinner and hang out and watch a movie. You don’t have to talk, but I don’t feel like an awful person because I know you’re having a hard time all alone. Sort of like when you called me to ask if I was lonely, right?”

“And three?”

“I pin you to the bed and tickle you until I get a confession.”

“I vote for plan two,” Vik fought the urge to smile, “if I have no other options.”

“You _could_ admit you had feelings for me, and we could talk it out. Like adults.”

“I’m sticking with plan two.”

“Of course you are,” V rolled her eyes, “Chinese or pizza?”

***

“Come on,” V tugged his arm after they had gone through the menus together and placed an order for delivery.

“Where are we going?”

“Living room, we need to pick a movie.”

“I don’t have pants on, V.”

“You got boxers on?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” V grabbed him and pulled, _hard_ , forcing him from the bed, “you can be sad, you can be stubborn, but you don’t get to set up shop and live there. You need to eat, you need to socialize, or it’ll eat you alive.”

“Talking from experience?”

“Yes. I’ll tell you about it someday,” Vik managed to grab the blanket from the bed as V pulled him into the living room, “come on, park your ass on the couch and I’ll get the plates for dinner.”

***

V let him eat in silence, something he was grateful for. She had sat beside him on the couch but hadn’t commented on the blanket over his legs, or the general lack of conversation.

Now she was watching the movie with interest, chewing on her thumbnail during one of the action scenes. It was only as Vik watched her that he noticed she was counting under her breath.

“What are you counting?”

“Shots,” V answered, “I hate when they have guns in movies that seem to have limitless magazines, look-“

V leaned closer to him, pointing at the gun in the hand of one of the actors, “revolver, right? Five shots, maybe six, you get the odd one with seven. Now, count.”

Vik felt like an idiot but counted along with her.

“Eleven.”

“Eleven shots,” V threw her arms up in frustration, “ _without_ reloading. Do you have _any_ idea how much easier my job would be if I didn’t have to reload on the fly? It’s such bullshit when they show this in movies and then when people see more work I get comments like _wow, a lot of downtime V_ , of course! I need to load the fucking gun. The bullets don’t like…fly out of my pockets and into the bad guys.”

Vik snored, “you wish.”

“You’re damn right I wish,” V lifted the blanket and slipped under it with him, “sorry, I’m cold.”

“It’s fine.”

“So here it this idiot,” V waved at the screen again, “going to save the day with an impossible gun, and _I’m_ lucky to pay rent some months when people have me going all over Night City to work.”

“I would have thought being a merc paid well when you’re as well known as you.”

“Nah,” V crossed her legs, and Vik swallowed as he felt her bare skin against his, “when I first came to Watson I was living in my car. I didn’t want to keep depending on Mama Welles, you know?”

“Why didn’t you say something? I would have put you up.”

“Yeah?” V looked around the apartment, “where?”

“I have a spare bedroom,” Vik pointed to a door concealed behind an upright bag, “just don’t use it.”

“Why would you pay for a two-bedroom?”

“I wanted kids when I retired, had a serious girlfriend, too. Thought I was on my way. It was an investment for the family.”

“And then?”

“I got hit, hard, and the shake started. She assumed I wouldn’t be able to be a doctor anymore, and I woke up one morning and she had packed her stuff and left. Didn’t even leave a note.”

“Damn, Vik,” V pat his leg under the blanket, “sorry to hear that. Want me to find her?”

“And do what?”

“Waste her,” V shrugged a shoulder, “bring her here and make her apologize? You let me know, and I’ll do it for free.”

Vik chuckled and relaxed a bit, “it’s been near enough to fifteen years. She probably doesn’t even remember me.”

“Oh, I don’t know. You’re pretty memorable.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm, according to River I didn’t stop talking about you at lunch.”

“Sort of ruins a date, V, when you’re talking about another man.”

“I know,” V cuddled up to him, taking his hand in hers and leaning her head on his shoulder, “but I knew where I wanted to be.”

Vik gave in to the urge to kiss the top of her head, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Forgive me for breaking in?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

***

“God, it’s 2 AM,” Vik pulled off his glasses to rub his eyes, “I should go to sleep, I’ve got work tomorrow.”

“You work every day,” V stood, grabbing the corner of the blanket and tugging it from his grasp, “come on, I’ll make the bed, you brush your teeth.”

“You staying?”

“It’s a sleepover, Vik.”

“Okay.”

Vik appreciated that V kept her back to him and walked into the bedroom without looking back. He made a mental note to grab some sweatpants if she was going to be spending time at his place.

He left his glasses on the bathroom counter when he finished, grateful that he couldn’t see her reaction to his body with twenty-twenty vision.

“All yours.”

“Mmhmm,” V slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

 _This is such a stupid idea_ , Vik pulled out his phone, finding that Misty had messaged him a handful of times.

_Vik, you okay? Your door is locked – Misty_

_Vik? -Misty_

_I’m going to call V if you don’t answer me. -Misty_

_Vik I’m getting worried, call me, please – Misty_

Vik typed out a quick answer as V finished in the bathroom.

_V’s here, I’m fine, sorry for worrying you – Vik_

There was no answer, but it was late, so he hadn’t expected one.

“Calling your other girlfriend?” V asked as she walked from the bathroom.

“What other girlfriend?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out why you don’t want me, I’m running off the idea that you might have a secret girlfriend you haven’t told me about.”

“Single,” Vik watched as she slipped into bed next to him like she had lived there for years, “I was answering Misty.”

“She was really worried about you, I messaged her when I got here.”

“I’m glad I have you both.”

“We’re glad we have you, too. Lay down.”

Vik did as she asked, laying back in the bed. He hadn’t been expecting her to close the distance between them, tug his arm out of the way, and rest her head on his chest. Vik fought a groan as she trapped one of his legs with hers, and wrapped her arm over his stomach.

“Is this okay?”

This was _not_ okay. Vik could feel his cock starting to stir and there was no chance that she couldn’t feel how his heart was pounding in his chest.

“Sure.”

V looked up at him with a warm smile, “night, Viky.”

“Night, V.”

***

They had stayed in that position all night, and when Vik’s alarm went off the next morning she stretched across him, narrowly avoiding hitting him in the face with her chest as she reached to turn the buzzer off.

She dropped back against his chest, “that is so loud.”

“It’s meant to be, it wakes me up.”

“Sweetheart, that wakes the neighbours up.”

Vik indulged himself, holding her for just a few minutes as he woke up for the day, kissing her forehead.

“What are your plans for the day?”

“I’m going to see Panam.”

“Aldecaldos?”

“Yep, nice ride out in the Badlands, might swing by and say hi to River’s sister, probably going to spend the night out there.”

“Oh?”

“I have a tent…sort of…out there. A home, if I can get everything sorted here and I decide I want to leave Night City.”

“Please don’t.”

V glanced up at him, studying his face for a moment before she leaned in and kissed his jaw, “if anyone could make me stay, it’s you.”

***

“Vik,” Misty sighed with relief when he opened the clinic the next morning, “I was so worried.”

“Sorry,” Vik turned on his monitors, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Where’s V?”

“On the way to see the Aldecaldos.”

“She stayed with you last night?”

“Yeah,” Vik smiled despite himself, “she bought me dinner, we watched a movie.”

“So you had a date?”

“We didn’t call it that.”

“You don’t have to say the sky is blue, either. It just is what it is.”

***

When Vik got back to his apartment that night, he was ready to admit that he was more than a little disappointed that he wasn’t going to be seeing V.

He didn’t want to phone her, set her up with expectations that he might not be able to live up to.

He also really wanted to hear her voice.

He forced himself to sit down and have something to eat, glaring at his phone as he hoped that she would call.

By the time he was getting ready for bed, he felt his mood slipping.

 _Stupid_ , Vik glared at himself in the mirror, _you keep pushing her to River, and now you’re mad she’s not calling_?

As he turned off the water, he heard his phone ring.

“Vector,” Vik answered before the caller ID appeared in his optic.

“Hey, Viky.”

“Hey,” Vik flicked on his camera, smiling when V did the same, “how’s the Badlands?”

“Good, I wanted to show you something, hang on,” V slipped from her tent, walking from the camp, “listen.”

Vik closed his eyes and tried to pick up on what V had been listening to, after a minute passed, he gave up, “what am I listening for?”

“That’s it,” V turned in a slow circle, “nothing. No cars, no hum of electricity. It’s _peaceful_ here, Vik.”

“What does Johnny think about it?”

V paused, smiling as Johnny passed on whatever information he wanted, “he says, _it’s so fucking dusty that even my engram has sand in its underwear._ He’s lying, that comes after being out here for a few days.”

“Hang on,” Vik set the phone down to tug his shirt over his head before he got into bed.

“Don’t stop,” V called from the phone, “boxers next.”

“Shut up,” Vik rolled his eyes, “you don’t wanna see that.”

“I want to do more than just _see it_ , Vik,” V made her way back to her tent, “it’s fuckin’ hot out here, so forgive me if I’m a bit more naked than normal.”

“Just turn off you’re your cam- oh shit,” Vik covered his eyes, as V pulled her shirt over her head.

“I’m wearing a bra, Viky. You’ve seen me in less during surgery.”

“When I’m trying to stop someone from dying, I’m not looking at the way their body looks, I’m looking at how it goes together. This is different.”

“Your chest is naked right now, how is it different?”

“Just is.”

“Because I’m honest about my desire for you, and you keep lying to yourself.”

She had him there, except he wasn’t lying to himself, he was lying to _her_ which made it worse.

“Open your eyes, Vik.”

He took a deep breath and forced his eyes open.

 _Yeah, just as beautiful as I thought_ , Vik admired her tattoos, the expanse of her tanned skin, and yes, the curve of the top of her breasts that peaked out from her bra.

In an impulsive moment, he decided to be honest, “you’re so beautiful, V.”

“You’re not bad yourself,” V kicked off her pants just out of view of the camera, “it’s honestly ten, fifteen degrees hotter out here.”

“Sounds uncomfortable.”

“It can be,” V set the phone against the wall of her tent, stretching out on her cot, “I like it though.”

His cock was so hard it hurt, and the smell of V’s perfume coming from the bed next to him wasn’t helping. He needed to take control of the situation before he did something he regret.

“Did you see River’s sister today?”

“Mmhmm,” V turned to face the camera, and _shit_ that didn’t help.

Her skin was glistening from the faint sheen of sweat, and in her state of undress, it was far too easy for him to imagine her in _his_ bed recovering from a quickly between patients.

“Vik?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s going on? You’re distracted.”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Vik cleared his throat, “I’m…”

 _Horny,_ his mind provided unhelpfully, _hard, arching, trying to figure out if I can jerk off on the phone or if you’d notice._

“Yeah, me too.”

“What?”

“Vik,” V rolled her eyes, “I’ve been sleeping with you for days. You talk in your sleep, you _moan_ in your sleep. I’m so sexually frustrated I might die. We’re two adults who both need to get laid, badly. I think it’s natural that we’re a little turned on when we’re looking at each other half-naked.”

Vik fought the urge to wince, and reached down to adjust his waistband, “I like to think I have better control over my body than that.”

“Do you? Are you telling me you’re not hard right now?”

 _Warning,_ his brain provided, _you’re losing control_.

Vik was going to answer, blow her off with a joke, but as a bead of sweat rolled over the curve of her breast and she watched his eyes follow it, she smirked.

“You know the effect you have on me, V.”

“I don’t, actually, you never tell me.”

Vik cleared his throat, “what do you think?”

“What do I think?” V hummed under her breath, “I think you’re hard, aching, I think you want to reach into your boxers and stroke yourself off while I moan in your ear. Am I close?”

 _Jesus fucking Christ_.

“Yes.”

“I think,” V continued, “you want me to pull down my bra and play with my tits while you watch, right again?”

“Yes,” Vik could tell he was blushing, but he was under her spell now.

“You know what I want?”

 _Dear God, please tell me,_ “what’s that?”

“I want you here, in this tent,” V brought her hand to her neck, tracing the path the bead of sweat had seconds before, “I want you so badly I’m soaked, Vik.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Vik gave in and kicked off his boxers, letting out a low groan of relief as his cock was free of the pressure.

“Way I see it, we have a few options,” V’s hand travelled south, over the curve of her breast, down the flat of her stomach, and out of view of the camera.

“What are they?”

Vik did the same, holding but not yet stroking his cock as he waited for V to speak.

“One, we end this call now, go to bed, nothing changes, and you still maintain that _control_ you insist on having?”

“What else?”

V smiled and let out a soft moan as he watched her arm flex, it was subtle, but with the effect it had on him, she might as well have been in his bed stroking his cock.

“We stay on the phone,” V’s voice was lower now, more seductive, “and you listen to me moan your name as I cum around my fingers and imagine they were your cock.”

Vik indulged himself, spreading the pre-cum over the head of his cock, “any other suggestions?”

“I’ll get dressed right now, grab my bike, and I can be at yours in an hour.”

“As much as it pains me to say this, and trust me, it does,” Vik watched every little flex in her arm muscles, “if we’re going to do this, I don’t want it to be over the holo.”

V pouted, but Vik could tell it was for theatrics, “fine. Well, I’m going to need to let you go, I fully intend on cuming around my fingers in a few minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Tomorrow, Coyote, 8 PM remember?”

“I remember.”

“Night, Viky. Think about me.”

“Night, V,” he swallowed heavily, “I will.”

Vik sighed when her face disappeared from the screen, _idiot, should have gone for it_.

There was nothing to it, he wasn’t going to sleep until he dealt with the pressing matter in his hand. He hadn’t been this hard since he was in his twenties.

Vik opened the pictures on his phone, scrolling through until he found the picture he was looking for.

It was V, she was wearing her old nomad outfit, leather pants, and a tank top that barely fit her. Her arm was wrapped around his shoulder as she showed off her car outside of his clinic. She had been so excited she had driven straight over.

It wasn’t hard to let his mind wander. V smiling, the way she smelled, the way she fit in his arms.

Vik knew it wouldn’t take long, his balls drawing up against his body as he pushed the covers back.

Then his phone chimed, and he saw V’s name pop up, an audio message.

He pressed play, and the sound of a deep and relieved moan filled his ears, then another, then _his name_ during the unmistakable throes of passion.

He hadn’t even been able to prepare himself, as the recording looped, he came so hard that he coated his chest, stomach, hand. His back arching under the pleasure as V moaned his name again.

“Holy fuck,” Vik stopped the message, gasping as he tried to collect himself.

He was grateful he had the forethought to save it before he walked into the bathroom to clean up. When he got back to the bed, his phone rang again.

“V?”

“Hey, like you’re present?”

“I did,” Vik didn’t see any point denying it, “very much.”

“Good.”

“Is that all you called for?”

“No,” V’s camera turned back on, “I wanted to sleep with you, now we both have clearer heads.”

Vik chuckled, propping his phone against V’s pillow, “sure.”

“Hey, Vik?”

“Yeah?”

“Tomorrow,” V’s smile turned dangerous, “at the Coyote? I’m not holding back.”

“I look forward to the challenge, sweetheart.”

 _Fuck_ , Vik swallowed as V drifted off to sleep, _I’m in serious shit._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this fic is Siren by Kailee Morgue. It will always go down as one of my favorite seductive songs ever.

“Would you stop worrying, we’re going to be late.”

“Misty,” Vik pulled a shirt from his closet, “you’re the one that’s been pushing me to make a move, I’m finally considering it and you’re _not helping_.”

“Vik,” Misty swept into his bedroom and pulled the shirt from his hands, “V is _in love with you_. Do you understand that? She jokes about sex because it doesn’t hurt as much to be turned down for it. She doesn’t care what you’re wearing, she thinks you’re good looking no matter what. Just _please_ , pick a damn shirt.”

“I can’t,” Vik sat on the edge of the bed, “you pick.”

Misty sighed, turning her attention to the closet, “you would think having the perfect woman just drop into your lap was a pain in the ass with the way you’re acting.”

“I’ve been single for fifteen years, Misty. I don’t know what I’m doin’ here.”

“I’ll tell you what you’re doing,” Misty pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt, tossing it onto the bed beside him, “you’re going to get changed, we’re going to get in your car, and we’re going to go to the Coyote. When we’re there, you’re going to be brave and tell V how you feel. She’s going to say she feels the same, and you’re going to live happily ever after. I don’t understand why you’re so worried, if her signals were any stronger, she’d be shooting you with a flare gun.”

Vik sighed and looked at the outfit, “what’s wrong with the pants I got on?”

“They’ve got blood on them.”

“Oh.”

***

They weren’t _that_ late, pulling in to the Coyote just after 8 PM. Misty looked over the various cars parked outside.

“Looks like we have some nomads here, and there’s River’s truck and Judy’s van. Don’t see V’s bike yet.”

“Fashionably late,” Vik locked the car, “you going to be okay going in there?”

“Let’s hope there are enough people that Mama Welles doesn’t notice me,” Misty sighed, “wish she would like me.”

“She does, she just has a lot of hurt. Come on, I’ll keep an eye on you,” Vik pushed open the door and was immediately taken by how loud it was inside.

“Vik,” River called when he caught sight of him, “over here.”

Vik and Misty managed to find a path through the crowd over to the small table that River and Judy had claimed.

“Rowdy bunch,” River commented as Vik leaned against the table, “I think they’re V’s clan.”

“Some are,” Misty agreed, “they’re in the black leather. The Aldecaldos are here too, they wear the brown and red, they’re keeping over there.”

“Good eye,” River nodded, “you heard from V?”

“Talked to her last night,” Vik waved at Mama Welles, “said she would be here.”

Vik heard the rumble of V’s Arch before he saw her, smirking as River perked up at the noise. He was after V, sure, but he was also endearing. Like a puppy.

“That eye settling in okay?”

“Perfect,” River agreed, “my sister couldn’t believe it.”

“I’m okay at what I do.”

“The best,” Misty wrapped her arm around his shoulder, before whispering in his ear, “undo some buttons on your shirt.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Vik rolled his eyes but popped the top button. Misty took it upon herself to undo the second one.

The door opened and there was a sudden hush as V walked in.

Vik could hardly blame them, she looked _amazing_. Tight black leather pants, an Aldecaldo’s t-shirt that she had cut into a crop-top, and knee-high leather boots with a slight heel. Topped off with her always present shoulder holsters tucked under her Samurai jacket, she looked just as dangerous as Vik knew she was. She had slicked her hair back into a ponytail, her hair straight and hitting her mid-back. She had done her makeup, too, a deep smoky eye that complimented the bright blue of her eyes.

“There’s my favorite city-chick!”

The call came from a man nearly twice as wide as River and just as tall, one of her original clan.

“What’s up, gonk?”

They rushed her, V smiling brightly as they pulled her into a crushing series of hugs, the linebacker of a man that had called her lifting her over his shoulder like she didn’t weigh anything at all.

“Put me down, loser,” V slapped him on the back, “let me introduce you to the Aldecaldos.”

***

It seemed as if V had negotiated an agreement between the Aldecaldos and the patchless nomads quickly, Saul speaking at length with one of them with a grin on his face.

V beamed she caught sight of their table, grabbing the hand of the giant man and dragging him over.

“Viky,” V greeted, pulling him into a hug, “glad you came.”

“You would have dragged me out of the clinic if I hadn’t.”

“Too true,” V talked over to River, hugging him as well, “looking sharp there, how many fingers am I holding up?”

River rolled his eyes, “two.”

“Good job. Guys, this is my brother, Jose,” V waved to the man who followed her.

“Real brother, or clan brother?”

“Both,” V answered Misty, “well, we have the same mom, obviously his dad was some sort of freak considering how tall he is.”

“Not my fault you’re short,” Jose spoke with a pleasant accent, and Vik found it reminded him of Jackie, “shrimp.”

“Get fucked, Jose. This is River,” V pointed, “Vik, Judy, and Misty.”

“Your city family,” Jose smiled politely, “nice to meet you all.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Vik offered his hand which Jose accepted immediately.

“You must be the Ripper V is always on about,” Jose sized him up.

“How can you tell?”

“Your necklace,” Jose pointed the golden glove around his neck, “V told me you were a boxer.”

“Was, yeah, retired now.”

“Too bad, wouldn’t mind going round for round with you.”

“No thanks,” Vik laughed, “I choose to live.”

“Not up to the challenge, Vik?” River joked, wrapping his arm around V’s shoulder.

“Sure I am, if I had to,” Vik pointed to the side of Jose’s face, “he’s got an old-gen hearing implant. If I hit it hard enough I could blow out his eardrum, he wouldn’t be getting up from that.”

“Huh,” Jose laughed, patting Vik on the shoulder, “good eye.”

“He’s the best,” V agreed.

***

“Mija, so much makeup,” Mama Welles was fussing over V as Vik watched with amusement, “you’re so beautiful and you cover it up.”

“She’s still beautiful,” River leaned against the bar next to him.

“Of course she is,” Mama Welles looked between River and V, “but everyone knows V is _most_ beautiful when she first wakes up.”

“Mmhmm,” Vik agreed, “bright blue eyes, curly hair.”

“That’s right,” Mama Welles pat V’s hand, “I saw you brought Misty.”

“She misses him, Mama,” V glanced over to where Misty was looking at Jackie’s shrine, “they were in love.”

“I know,” Mama Welles poured two drinks, “I’ll go talk to her.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mama Welles gave V a small smile, “it’s time to move past old reservations and forward with new friends, no?”

“Couldn’t agree more. Let me know how it goes.”

“Look at you,” Vik commented mildly, “not even an hour in, and you’re bridging gaps, making friendships. Hell, even Jackie didn’t manage that.”

“Yeah,” V gave a sad smile, “I miss him like crazy.”

“Me too.”

***

“Vik, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure, River, what’s up?”

“Come on,” River nodded toward the door, “outside.”

“I should warn you, I might struggle with Jose, but I could take you out pretty easy.”

“Nothing like that,” River laughed, pushing open the door, “just don’t want V hearing.”

“Okay, so what’s up?”

“Look,” River sighed, “I know I’m second choice to you, it’s been made pretty clear.”

“For what it’s worth, I wish that wasn’t the case.”

“I know,” River leaned against the hood of his truck, “but we have to live with it. Now, I’ve been playing it pretty easy with V, keeping things casual. I wanted to give you two the time you needed to figure out what was going on between you.”

“But?”

“Because I like you, and I respect you, I just wanted to let you know that tonight is the last night I’m going to be doing that. Tomorrow morning, if you two aren’t a solid thing, I’m going to put everything I have into winning her over. If I’m a pain in your ass now, I’m going to be ten times worse tomorrow.”

“And if we are a solid thing?”

“You better fucking promise me that you’ll treat her like gold, and I’ll back off. I want her happy, not stuck. I wish I was her first pick, but I know I’m not. If you’re what is going to make her happy, that’s great. Just make up your damn mind, Vik. It’s painful to watch.”

“Well,” Vik cleared his throat, “I love her, and I can promise I’ll do the best I can with the time she has left.”

“Are you going to go for it?”

“I want to talk to her about it, so we’ll see.”

“Best of luck,” River pat Vik on the shoulder, “keep me posted.”

“Hey,” V called from the door of the bar, “what are you two love birds doing out here?”

“I just had a call from my sister,” River held up his phone, “she got called into work, I need to head back, watch the kids.”

“Aw,” V frowned, walking over to them, “too bad. It was nice seeing you.”

“You too,” River kissed her cheek, holding her in his arms long enough to shoot a look at Vik, “I’ll call you tomorrow, maybe we can do dinner?”

“Sure,” V pulled away, “drive safe.”

“Always do.”

V waved as River drove off, turning her attention back to Vik, “now, what were you really talking about?”

“Nothing that’s going to matter,” Vik cleared his throat, “you look beautiful.”

“Oh? You like the leather look?”

“I think it suits you,” Vik took a tentative step forward, reaching for her hand, “I…uh…haven’t stopped thinking about you since last night.”

“I had some idea,” V took his hand, closing the distance between them, “did you know it tells me how many times you press play on that audio message?”

Vik felt his cheeks flush, “I absolutely did not.”

V laughed, kissing his cheek, “come on, baby, I’m going to kick your ass at pool.”

***

This was _torture_ , Vik groaned as V bent over the table to take her shot, “I think you’re trying to distract me.”

“Is it working?” V sunk one of the balls with ease.

Vik downed the rest of his beer, “yes.”

“Mija!”

V looked over the railing, “yeah?”

“You say these people are your friends?”

“They are,” V set her pool cue aside, “why?”

“Why do none of the Aldecaldos know you can sing?”

“Ah fuck,” V buried her face in her hands.

“Yeah, V,” Judy chimed in, “you can sing?”

“God kill me now,” V groaned, “Mama, you know I don’t like singing in public. Why would I go to the Aldecaldos and break out in song?”

“Don’t be silly, Mija, you have a beautiful voice.”

“If you could only hear Johnny right now,” V whispered to Vik.

“I know I’d like to hear it,” Vik whispered back, “I’ve heard how you sound in _other_ situations. I bet you have a beautiful singing voice.”

“You coming on to me, Vik?”

“Might be,” Vik crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look more casual than he felt, “you going to sing for me?”

V groaned, “what do you want me to do, Mama, just…sing the Night City anthem?”

“We’ve got an old karaoke machine in the back.”

“I’ll go get it,” Jose offered, “where is it?”

“Fuck,” V shoved Vik, “look what you did.”

“Mama Welles started it.”

“Yeah, but I only care about what _you_ think. Asshole.”

“I’ll help wire it up,” Judy offered, “let’s go.”

***

It had taken the better part of an hour for Judy and Jose to set the machine back up, clearing the dust and looking for the cables that they needed in the back room of the Coyote.

“Mama,” V whined, “why? Why did you have to say anything?”

“Because, Mija,” Mama Wells grabbed V’s shoulder and leaned in close, “Vik has been spending all night holding himself back. Your voice, it’s just the thing to convince him to go after what he so greatly desires.”

“You’re invested in this,” V glanced over her shoulder and found Vik watching her at a table nearby with Misty, “why?”

“I love you both, why shouldn’t you be happy?”

“You know I’m dying, Mama.”

“We are all dying, Mija. My Jackie knew you two would have been happy, pushing you together would be a good way for me to remember the joy he brought Night City.”

“He was just as bad as Misty,” V turned so she could keep an eye on Misty and Vik, leaning against the bar, “I think it’s her full-time job.”

“She’s not so bad.”

“Told you.”

V jumped as Mama Welles swatted at her stomach, “brat.”

“You love me.”

“I do, Mija.”

“Did you meet my brother, Jose? You need a son to fuss over, he’s perfect. Hey!” V shouted across the bar, “Jose, get your ass over here.”

“What?” Jose stopped in front of V.

“Jose, when was the last time you ate something that didn’t come from a carton?”

“Shit, I don’t know,” Jose shrugged, “a year ago?”

“Let me introduce you to my city mom, Mama Welles,” V pushed her forwards, “Mama Welles, this is Jose.”

“Hmm,” Mama Welles looked up at him, “older or younger?”

“Five years older. We had a sister between us, but she died about ten years ago.”

“Jose,” Mama Welles took his hand, looking tiny in comparison, “are you hungry?”

“Always.”

“Good. Sit.”

***

“Right,” Judy wiped her hands off on her pants, “I’ll ready to go, V.”

“Oh no,” V laughed, “I never _agreed_ , and I’m certainly not going first. After you, beautiful.”

“No way,” Judy turned the machine on, “lots of songs here, someone else can go.”

“Jose,” V called to him, “hurry up and finish your food, I wanna hear you sing some Samurai.”

“What does Johnny think of that?”

V leaned in to whisper to Vik, “ _you’re kidding me, right? Come on V, that sasquatch can’t sing my shit. Don’t be mean just because you had to fuck yourself with no one but me for company last night_.”

Vik coughed as he tried to swallow his drink, “he watched?”

“Do you think Silverhand would miss out on that?” V laughed, “come on, he’s a Rockstar, Vik.”

“You didn’t mind?”

V shrugged one shoulder, leaning in again, “I’d jerk you off under this table if my family wasn’t around.”

“V,” Vik looked around to make sure no one was listening, “ _christ,_ would you watch your mouth?”

“Only person that heard that was you,” V kept her face calm as Vik tried to collect himself, “and Silverhand.”

“What does he think about us…”

“What, fucking?” Vik glanced just past his shoulder, “ _seems like a nice enough dude, I’ll delta when the clothes start coming off_.”

“You two are a force of nature together. I wonder what would have happened in Jackie had Johnny instead?”

“I would be dead, and Jackie would have done everything possible to keep Johnny in his head. He loved Silverhand.”

V rolled her eyes, and Vik glanced over his shoulder knowing full well that he wouldn’t see anything, “what now?”

“He wants me to name one person that doesn’t love him.”

“All of Arasaka.”

V laughed, “that shut him up.”

***

It turned out that Jose was a decent singer, and the patrons of the Coyote were loving it.

“Johnny likes it,” V smirked.

“I didn’t know that you knew the lyrics to Samurai,” Vik watched V mouthing the words under her breath.

“I don’t,” V shrugged, “Johnny does though. It’s one of the things I noticed since the bio-chip has been in there. I suddenly know the lyrics to a bunch of rock songs, like all of Samurai’s. I can tell when a guitar is out of tune, or if it has a shitty pickup. Johnny is very particular about pickups.” 

“Why?”

“They’re the _soul of the guitar_ , or so he says.”

“I see.”

The crowd cheered as Jose finished, clapping him on the back as he pointed to V.

“Oh no, few more people first. I need at least one more drink.”

***

Eventually, V had made her way over to the machine with Judy, Misty, and Mama Welles, scrolling through the songs that were available to him. He wasn’t sure what had caught their eye, but all of a sudden they seemed far more excited.

“Oh, you’re in for a treat, Vik.” Misty took the seat V had left.

“Have you ever heard her sing before?”

“Sure, Jackie talked about it all the time. One time I had to sleep over at her place when my apartment flooded, and I woke up to her singing in the shower.”

“She good?”

“Oh yeah.”

The music started to wind down, and Panam who had been singing something lively, but not entirely recognizable, decided to introduce V.

“Alright guys, gals, and non-binary pals,” Panam pointed to V, “finally the woman of the hour is drunk enough to entertain us with song.”

V took the microphone with a laugh, “Panam, baby, I think you’re drunk enough for all of us.”

“Fuck yeah I am,” Panam cheered as she walked back into the crowd, “break a leg, V!”

“Well, I hate to tell you all that I _don’t_ have a voice for rock music.”

Jose booed, loudly, and Mama Welles swatted him on the arm hard enough that he jumped, “quiet, Mijo.”

“Yeah, shut up _,_ ” V smiled and the crowd laughed. Vik found himself wondering if she was more confident on stage than she had let on, “anyway, I’m going to slow it down a bit. You see someone who caught your eye tonight? Now’s the time to grab them.”

V nodded to Judy who pressed the button on the machine, she took a sip of whisky as the music started and set the microphone back in the stand.

Misty grabbed his arm as the music filled the room, her excitement so obvious that it felt as if they were seeing Lizzy Wizzy in the flesh.

V started with just a hum along with the music, singing softly as it started, “ _You’ll be seein’ me in your dreams and, I’ll be there when your reality drowns.”_

It was like someone had flicked a switch, and while the others had watched the monitor for the lyrics, V looked right at him.

_“There's a bright side, to every wrong thing, if you're looking at me through the right eyes, darkness in my name, don't you wanna come and play on the cool side, don't be so shy.”_

_“There's a pleasure in hidin' from the sun, no, I was never one for pretty weather, I'd rather be a creep, baby, follow me into the water, I'll take you to the darker.”_

“Shit,” Vik watched as V started to sway, keeping her eyes locked with his as she let her leather jacket slip from her arms and onto the floor behind her. He wasn’t sure if he should find it as erotic as he did when he caught sight that her holsters were still on, the bright gold handles catching the light as she moved.

“Told you she was good,” Misty breathed, almost speechless as V sang.

“ _This could be perfection, a venom drippin’ in your mouth, singin’ like a siren, love me while your wrists are bound, you’ve been seeing me in your dreams but, I’ll be there when your reality drowns.”_

V held the microphone in her hands like she was caressing the face of her lover, her fingers linking together around it as she rocked her hips side to side in a slow seductive roll.

The people in the Coyote who had largely ignored the karaoke before were watching now, and Vik could hardly blame them. For a second, just a second, he felt bad that River was missing the display.

Soon couples were walking to the dancefloor, the song carrying such a romantic and seductive tone it was difficult to tell if they were dancing or if it was foreplay before they went home. Mama Welles picked up on the mood, and lowered the lights, changing their colour to a deep red.

“ _You can pretend, that when you hear my voice, darlin’ it’s a choice not to fall in, but it’s all an act, ‘cause I know exactly what you’re wantin’, you know it’s what I’m wantin’, boy, I know what you desire, oh, you’re such a bad, bad liar.”_

Vik suddenly understood why she had picked this song. He also knew it was likely that a number of V’s friends were watching his reaction to it. At this point, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

The V started moving as the chorus came, walking into the crowd with the microphone swaying her hips as she got level with some of the Aldecaldos watching.

“ _This could be perfection, a venom drippin’ in your mouth, singin’ like a siren, love me while your wrists are bound, you’ve been seeing me in your dreams but, I’ll be there when your reality drowns.”_

Vik swore under his breath as she turned her attention back to him, walking over to the table to sing to him directly.

“ _Boy, I know what you desire, oh, you’re such a bad, bad liar, I want you and I just can’t take it, so listen to me when I say it.”_

Misty had left the chair at some point, Vik hadn’t noticed but as V stood next to him he was _so_ _grateful_ she had moved that he mentally vowed to pay her more rent.

V reached for him, pushing the chair out of the way and running her nails through his hair as she sang. He indulged himself, touching her waist and pulling her closer with his hand on her lower back.

He wanted _everyone_ in the Coyote to know this beautiful woman was his.

“ _This could be perfection, a venom drippin’ in your mouth, singin’ like a siren, love me while your wrists are bound, you’ve been seeing me in your dreams but, I’ll be there when your reality drowns.”_

“ _I’ll be there when your reality drowns_.”

She pulled away, walking back up to the makeshift stage and putting the microphone back on the stand as the music came to a stop.

It was like a spell was lifted, and Panam, Judy, Misty, and a handful of nomads rushed the stage as V picked up her jacket from the floor with a smile.

“That beautiful, V!” Judy gushed, “you’ve gotta let me turn that into a BD.”

“Sure, if I get time we can record it.”

“It was _magical_ , V,” Misty wrapped her arms around V’s neck, “what an amazing energy.”

“Glad you liked it.”

“Damn, V. You got more talent than just getting shot at.”

“Yeah,” V laughed, “but I’m better at getting shot at.”

***

Mama Welles had kept the mood going, slow seductive melodies coming from the speakers as V and Vik watched the various couples dancing.

“I, uh,” Vik cleared his throat, “don’t think I have the right words.”

“For?”

“How to describe your signing.”

“That bad?”

“What?” Vik looked at her panicked, “no, _damn_ , V, that was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever heard.”

“See?” V sipped on a glass of water, “you’ve got the words.”

Vik groaned, rolling his eyes, “what did Johnny think?”

V shifted as if someone was whispering in her ear, “ _not bad, bit slow, good tone, why isn’t the old man fucking you yet?”_

“About that…”

“What, fucking?”

“Don’t make this harder than it already is, V.”

“Come on,” V took his hand, leading him to the dancefloor. 

“I’m not good at dancing, V.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Vik. You can box, you can dance.”

V guided his hands to her hips, wrapping her arms around his neck as she started a slow, easy, sway. Something easy enough for Vik to follow.

“You were saying?”

“I-shit, this was easier when I was practicing with Misty.”

“Aw,” V smiled, “start from the beginning.”

“I think you are the most _amazing_ , _beautiful_ , and _charming_ woman I’ve ever met,” Vik said that much easily, it was true.

“Thank you,” V carded her fingers through his hair and Vik felt his skin come up in goosebumps.

“I think you could do _much_ better than me,” that was true, too.

“So you’ve said.”

“But, if you want me…”

“I do,” V moved closer, and Vik felt his heart speed up when he realized she was going to kiss him.

“V,” Vik whispered, “you better be _damn sure_. If I kiss you, that’s it for me, I’m done for.”

“Was that all I needed to do?” V looked from his lips to his eyes, “would have saved me time.

“V-“

V pressed forward, a gentle press of her lips against the corner of his mouth. Vik heard his breath catch at the sensation, chasing V as she pulled away to kiss her again.

This was _heaven_ , and Vik didn’t care if there were a million people in the Coyote, he was _finally_ kissing V. She was his, and that was all that mattered.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Jose called from somewhere, “get a room.”

“Wonderful idea, Jose,” V pulled away and grabbed Vik’s hand, “follow me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and feels. 
> 
> Sorry, it's a bit shorter than my usual - it felt like the chapter came to a logical closing point, and the next one has a few different events in it - more writing to come!

There was a crash as V pushed Vik against a stack of beer bottles to kiss him again, tugging at the buttons of his shirt.

“Not private, V,” Vik protested weakly as she nipped at his jaw.

“You complainin’, Viky?”

 _Oh shit,_ Vik groaned and pulled her in for another kiss. V already had a seductive voice, V when she was in the heat of the moment? It was a downright sin.

“I felt the way you held me in there,” V tugged him further through the backroom of the bar, “you want them all to know, don’t you? That I’m yours.”

 _Fuck_ , Vik followed V through the various doors and hallways until she kicked the back door open and pulled him into the rain.

He knew V was strong, he had watched her take down men twice his size, but he still hadn’t been expecting her to push him against the wall of the Coyote and _hold him there_ as she kissed him again.

“Why aren’t you naked yet?” V pinned him with her hips, kissing with tongue and teeth.

“Privacy, V,” Vik choked out between kisses, “they don’t need to see our first time in the alley.”

“Why not?” V slid her hand between them, stroking his cock through the denim of his pants, “you like the idea. Someone coming out that door and seeing us together.”

 _God damnit,_ Vik felt his hips roll into her hand, and her resulting smile was nothing but dangerous.

“V,” _christ_ , that was a whimper. They had only been kissing for a few minutes and she had him whimpering.

“Come on,” V grabbed him by the belt, tugging him further down the alley, and reached for the keys in her pocket.

It took her a second to get the door unlocked as the rain picked up from a gentle mist to a heavy downpour. V barely opened it halfway before she grabbed his hand and tugged him under, slamming the door shut behind them.

She tossed the keys over her shoulder; Vik just barely registered the sound as they landed on the table nearby. He was going to ask about turning some lights on, but her hands found the front of the shirt and tugged, hard, and he found he was more concerned with the sound of his buttons hitting the floor.

“I liked that shirt.”

“Ask me if I give a shit, Vik,” V pulled her shirt over her head, and _yeah_ that was distracting too, her bra drenched from the rain and sticking to her like a second skin, “you want to keep those clothes? I suggest you start stripping. I have a knife in my pocket, and I don’t give two shits if I have to cut you out of those pants.”

It was surprising, considering how difficult leather pants could be to take off anyway, how quickly V managed to kick off her boots and shimmy out of the pants, leaving them in a heap on the floor.

“Vik.”

“Sorry,” Vik shook his head to clear it and started on his belt, wishing there was more light as V slid her thong down and off and pulled her bra over her head.

Even V’s apparent desire didn’t eliminate his concern as he slipped out of the rest of his clothes, standing awkwardly as he waited for her next move.

“Always knew you had something to be cocky about,” V pushed him backward with her hand in the middle of his chest, “if there’s anything you _don’t_ want to do, now is the time to tell me.”

“I’m all yours.”

“Finally,” V shoved him to sit on the couch and straddled his lap, “I just want to show you something, cause I can see you’re feeling a little out of your element.”

“What?”

“This,” V took his hand and guided it between her legs.

“Shit,” Vik explored carefully, “you’re soaked.”

“Yes,” V rolled her hips against his hand, “because I think you’re gorgeous, and I want you. Do you believe me now?”

“Yes,” Vik whispered and pulled her down for another kiss.

“Good,” V’s hand joined his, and she gathered some slick and spread it over the head of his cock.

 _Control, gone,_ Vik sucked a bruise into the side of her neck as she teased him, _what’s so good about it, anyway?_

V didn’t warn him, just knocked his hand out of the way and slowly sunk down on him, pulling away from the kiss to let out a moan of such wanting that Vik had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from cuming at the sound alone.

Time stood still as she looked at him in through the darkness, bringing her thumb to trace his kiss-swollen lips gently.

“Okay?”

Vik nodded, “couldn’t be better.”

“Oh,” V smiled, “I don’t know about that. I could show you _better_.”

“Please…”

V hummed with delight, pulling him in for another kiss before she rocked up on her knees and sunk back down in a smooth glide.

 _Fuck_.

V laughed and Vik realized he had said it out loud, “I think that is the plan, yeah.”

Vik was going to make a joke back, something like _shut up and show me_ or _you just going to talk about it all night_ , but V took the words from his mouth as she shifted slightly, gripped his shoulders for balance, and started to move.

Vik wasn’t inexperienced, not by any means. If someone were to ask him, he would say that his latest dry-spell was a sign of maturity, that he had outgrown his reckless years of jumping from partner to partner.

All that being said, he had never been with a partner like V.

She could read him like a book and seemed to be able to sense when he was getting close. It went from frantic and desperate to a smooth passionate roll of her hips. They moved together like it was destined by a divine force, and Vik was certain that like the planets orbited around the sun, he was meant to be swept up in V’s orbit. She was his sun, and now he was trapped and powerless to come and go as she called him.

Vik tensed when he heard voices outside, opening his mouth to warn her.

“Shh,” V covered his mouth her with hand but didn’t slow, each roll of her hips taking him closer to the edge as he desperately tried to stop from shouting out.

“Did you see where V went?”

“She disappeared with Vik,” Misty answered Panam just outside the garage door, “hopefully they’re…working things out.”

V winked at Vik and let out an absolutely _filthy_ moan, his name rolling off her tongue loud enough to be heard by the women just outside.

“Oh,” Panam giggled, “come on, Misty. I’ll have Mitch drive you home.”

“Finally,” Misty laughed, too, and Vik could faintly hear their footsteps as they walked back to the bar.

“Close one,” V pulled her hand away, “they almost caught us.”

“Minx,” Vik pressed his thumb to her clit, “I want to hear you moan my name for real.”

“Oh?” V smirked, “get to work then, _Vik_.”

 _Oh, I’ll get to work_ , Vik switched hands, pressing his left hand against her clit, _might as well make use of the shake_.

Vik grinned when he found that his plan was working, V pulling him back into a passionate kiss as she started to moan and sigh.

“Come on, V,” Vik didn’t recognize his voice. When was the last time he had himself have something like this?”

“Shit,” V tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him back so she could look in his eyes, “you feel so good inside me.”

“Stop talking like that, sweetheart, or I’ll beat you to the bell.”

Vik tried to slow his breathing as V started to flutter around him, hold back the inevitable as she got closer to her peak.

“Come on,” Vik pressed just a little harder, “ _come on_ , sweetheart.”

“ _Fuck_ , _Vik_ ,” V’s orgasm was like a supernova, and as her muscles gripped him he was _so grateful_ that she kept moving until he spilled seconds later, pulling her against his chest as he pushed up and _in_ as far as he could.

“God,” Vik struggled to catch his breath, holding V as tightly as he could, “why did we wait so long?”

V poked him in the side, making him jump, “I wonder why, old man.”

“Yeah, I know,” Vik stroked her back, “this wasn’t how I wanted our first time to go. Don’t get me wrong, it was incredible, I just had something different in mind.”

“Like?”

“Oh,” Vik laughed, “taking you to dinner, telling you that I can’t stop thinking about you, begging you to pick me instead of River. Hopefully, you said yes, I took you back to my place and we took things slow. I would have been a more active participant in foreplay, at least.”

“I’ve had a year of foreplay, Vik,” V pulled away, kissing his nose as she stood and walked to the door to turn on the lights. Vik fought the urge to cover himself with the nearby blanket as the overhead LEDs came on, “that was just what I needed.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Vik admired the colourful tattoos and the shamelessness that V walked around the garage as she gathered their clothes and set them near the radiator to dry.

“You are, too,” V tugged him up to standing, “help me pull out the couch, no way I’m riding my bike home after that performance.

“Was it…okay?”

“Better than okay,” V smiled softly to herself, “always better when it’s with someone you care about, instead of a casual fuck, right?”

“Yeah,” Vik found himself smiling back, “so are we a…thing?”

“I don’t know, Viky,” V stood with her hands on her hips, completely ignoring her nudity, “are we?”

“If you’re willing, or want, to be my girl…”

“That’s a stupid question, Vik. I have been _tryin’_ to be your girl for over a year.”

“Then you’re my girl,” Vik sat down on the pullout bed, “if you still want me.”

“Of course I want you,” V stretched out on the bed, glancing to the corner with a smirk.

“What’s Johnny sayin’ now?”

“Oh, Johnny says lots of things without sayin’ much. The summary of it would be _fucking finally.”_

 _“_ Thanks for the support, Johnny boy.” V’s smile faltered, and Vik looked at the space where he assumed Johnny was standing, “what?”

“He, uh,” V shook her head and tried for a smile as she curled up against his chest, “said it would be perfect, you know, if we could just fix the count down. You said weeks if I was lucky, it’s already been two.”

Vik felt such a sudden wash of panic that he gripped her shoulder with a white-knuckled grip, “I just need…more information…something so I could figure it out.”

“Hmm, I’ve got the plans for the biochip, would that help?”

“You do?”

“Mmhmm,” V tapped the side of her head, “kidnapped the Arasaka engineer. He gave them to me.”

“Tomorrow,” Vik kissed her forehead, “give them to me tomorrow and we can see if I can figure out a plan.”

“Okay,” V glanced up at him with an arched eyebrow, “so what do we do with the rest of tonight?”

“What, you’re ready to go again already?”

“Absolutely.”

“Minx,” Vik rolled V onto her back, kissing down her body as she giggled, “I need some time to recover, I’m old, but I bet I can keep you amused.”

***

“There’s the lovers,” Jose called out loudly as V and Vik walked into the Coyote the next morning.

“Shut up, Jose,” V rolled her eyes, but dropped into the chair next to him, “don’t think I didn’t notice you eye-fuckin’ Panam all night.”

“Shit,” Jose covered V’s mouth, “would you keep it down?”

Vik laughed, sitting down next to V as Mama Welles came from the kitchen.

“Is that one of Jackie’s shirts, Vik?”

“Uh, yeah,” Vik glanced down at the patterned shirt, “I’ll bring it back…”

“I ripped his off,” V explained casually, “he didn’t bring a spare.”

Mama Welles rolled her eyes but smiled affectionately between them, “young love.”

“So, hey, V,” Jose tapped the socket where the biochip sat, “Panam was tellin’ me about this. You wanna explain why you’re dying and I don’t know anything about it?”

V’s fingers clenched into a fist, and she winced, “it’s…a lot to unpack. How long do you have?”

“For my sister? As long as you need.”

“Right, well,” V knocked on the bar, “I’ll need a drink for this.”

***

Panam had joined them halfway through V’s explanation, and Vik felt powerless to do anything but rub V’s back as she had to go through the painful explanation with Jose.

“You’re fucking a Ripper, can’t he fix it?”

“You think if he could I’d be dying right now?” V traced the rim of her glass with her fingertip, “I don’t know what’s worse, that every day I wake up a little less V, a little more Johnny. The knowledge that if Jackie had kept the biochip in his head he might have rebooted and he could be here right now. Or that I’m going to be gone, soon, and you’ll have my body walking around with Johnny Silverhand in it. Don’t get me wrong, I love Johnny, he’s a great guy, but at least if I died outright you’d have somethin’ to bury, you know? Any time you see me around NC it’s going to be like seeing a ghost. Looks like V, walks like V, but…no V.”

V glanced up across the bar for a minute before looking back down at her hands.

“Johnny had somethin’ to say?”

“He said he’ll go to Atlanta as soon as Adam Smasher is dead. He doesn’t want to hurt any of you any more than I do. Just as much as he wears off on me, I wear off on him. He’s awful with emotions, so he doesn’t want to say it, but he loves you guys, too. Poor guy is probably stressed out of his mind, he’s going to wearing a dead woman’s face.”

“There’s nothing you can do, Vik?” Mama Welles asked while dabbing her eyes with a tissue, “nothing at all?”

“Nothing I could see, no,” Vik could feel the weight of their gaze, “trust me, if I could, no matter the cost, I would do it.”

“You’re not in this alone, V,” Panam pat her shoulder, “let me make some calls.”

“Sure,” V sighed, “so far I have Aldecaldos, Vik, Johnny, and an ex-Arasaka guard helping me. I’ve run myself across Night City trying to figure it out. If there’s an answer, I’m sure one of you will find it.”

“If not?”

“If not,” V turned to Jose with a weak smile, “at least we had a chance to see each other before I go.”

“Shit,” Jose kissed V’s forehead and pulled her in for a hug, “I’m sorry, V.”

“Yeah,” V’s voice wavered, and Vik realized that for the first time _ever_ , V was crying in from of him, “I’m doing my best, you know? It’s just a lot of work, and I don’t feel very well. I’m…”

“Tired,” Jose rubbed her back and looked at Vik hopelessly, “I get it. I’ll get in touch with our old Ripper, maybe he can help?”

“I’ve been to every Ripper in the city,” V pulled away and accepted a tissue from Mama Welles, “even _Fingers_ , the slimy rat. They all the same thing as Vik. I’m two people in one body with a brain that’s being rapidly overwritten.”

V glanced at her shoulder before looking back to Jose, “for what it’s worth, Johnny says he’s sorry. Not like he had anything to do with it. Poor guy has been in a prison for fifty years.”

Vik watched as slowly but effectively, V pulled all her pieces of armor back into place, her shoulders squaring, her jaw set.

“V,” he reached for her hand, “you know that you don’t have to be okay, right? It’s scary when you’re sick, it’s alright to be scared.”

“Oh I’m not scared of dying,” V waved the idea off, “I live in NC, the fact I made it this long is a miracle.”

“So what bothers you, _Mija_?”

V cleared her throat and looked around the bar, “I’m going to miss you guys.”

Mama Welles let out a short sob, and let V pull her into a hug.

“No, I’m not accepting this,” Panam stood and started to pace, “there’s got to be someone outside of NC that can help.”

“If there is, we need to look fast,” Vik rubbed the stubble across his jaw, “few more weeks, that’s if we’re lucky.”

“Go figure, finally have some good sex and now I’m dying. Such bullshit.”

There was a pause, and Vik felt his face slowly flush. Panam barked out a laugh, followed by Jose, even Mama Welles managed a small giggle.

“Alright, guys, time for tears is over. Let’s get to work.”

***

“This is weird.”

“What is?”

“Being a passenger in your car,” V watched the buildings as they drove back toward Watson, “I didn’t even know you _had_ a car. Why do you, anyway? You live above your work.”

“I have a brother in Atlanta. I used to visit him a few times a year. Now we just get together around our birthdays.”

“What does he do?”

“He’s a Ripper, like me. Specializes in the fancy shit.”

“A doctor,” V hummed, “he single?”

“Shut up,” Vik laughed, “you’re mine.”

“Well, let’s hope you’re a calm boyfriend because I have a _really_ stupid plan tomorrow.”

“Yeah? Got something to do with the Arasaka parade?”

“Ask me no questions, I’ll tell you no lies.”

“Tomorrow you said?”

“Yep.”

“Perfect, I’m closing the clinic today, we’re going to spend the day together.”

“Doing what?”

“Don’t care,” Vik pulled the car into the underground garage, “movie, walk, dinner, doesn’t matter.”

“Want to come to my place? You’ve never been.”

“Sure, why not?”

“I guess I should call River, let him know I can’t make dinner.”

“Yep,” Vik got out of the car, walking around to her door to open it for her, “you better.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I need to grab some clothes, maybe a shower,” Vik pointed to the clinic, “and let Misty know we’re closed.”

“No problem, you know which building I’m in, right? I’ll go and order us some lunch and I’ll see you there in a bit?”

“Sure,” Vik pulled V close, “I’ll miss you.”

“It’s going to be like _ten minutes_.”

“I know,” Vik smiled as V kissed him, “see you soon.”

“You know it.”

Vik watched her go, smiling until she was out of view.

“Fuckin’ _finally_ ,” Misty spoke from her door as she watched him.

“Hey, Misty. The clinic-“

“I know, I heard,” Misty waved him off, “go get pretty for V. Don’t keep her waiting.”

“Thanks, Misty. For everything.”

“Yeah, well,” Misty shrugged, “you owe me.”

***

Vik could admit he rushed through the shower and hadn’t spent more than two seconds picking out an outfit, only stopping long enough to grab his toothbrush on his way back out the door.

He made one quick stop at the last florist in NC. It was a hole in the wall and had he not dealt with more than his fair share of funerals during his time as a Ripper, he wouldn’t have known it existed.

“Viktor,” the heavily accented voice of the owner carried through the store, “what can I do for you?”

“I have a date,” Vik smiled as the old man that had run the store for decades came out from behind the counter, “I need something to bring.”

“A date, good for you. Did you have any ideas?”

“Something that doesn’t mind a bit of neglect. She travels a lot.”

“Orchids are a nice option. They look beautiful, but don’t mind a week or two without water.”

“Sounds great.”

“I’ll wrap it for you, just give me a minute.”

Vik watched as the old man staggered over to a beautiful white flower, picking up the pot and taking it back to his counter.

“Tell me about your girl.”

“Ex-nomad, she’s a merc in the city, made a decent name for herself.”

“Her name?”

“V.”

“V,” the man brightened up, “blue hair? Lots of tattoos?”

“Yeah, that’s her, do you know her?”

“She stopped a robbery at my store a few weeks back. Nice girl.”

“Sounds like her.”

“She is lovely,” he slid the wrapped flowers across the counter to Vik, “I hope you have many happy years together.”

That stung, and Vik only just managed not to wince, “me, too. What do I owe you?”

“A gift,” he waved Vik off, “this is the first time in a very long time that I’ve prepared flowers for a date, rather than a funeral. I owe your lady friend, anyway. She refused payment for helping me.”

“She did?”

“Said it was the first time in a long time she saw something beautiful in Night City, spent almost an hour looking at the flowers. You got lucky, Vik. This was her favorite.”

“I owe you.”

“Nonsense. Enjoy your date.”

***

Vik knocked on the door, wiping his clammy hands on his pants. It was silly to be nervous after what had happened the night before, but he still felt some anticipation as the door slid open.

“Hey, you,” V’s hair was wet, and she was wearing a simple black t-shirt and yoga pants, “I was just wondering if you had changed your mind.”

“Stopped to get you something,” Vik handed her the paper-wrapped flowers, “hope you like them.”

“Is it a gun?” V let Vik into the apartment and shut the door behind her, setting the flowers on the desk to unwrap them.

“You know more about guns than I do,” Vik looked around the room, it was smaller than he thought from the digital tour she had given him. He felt a wash of concern that she sometimes struggled to pay for it.

“Oh, wow,” V pulled the pot from the wrapping, admiring the flowers with a careful turn, “they’re beautiful. You know I was at a flower store just the other day, some losers decided to rob it. Can you believe that? Why would you rob a flower shop of all places?”

“Yeah, the owner mentioned when I told him you were my girlfriend. That’s the only florist in NC.”

“He tried to feed me,” V walked further into the apartment, setting the orchid on the small table just under the window, “and set me up with his son.”

“I didn’t know he had a son.”

“Mmhmm,” V sat on the couch and pat the seat beside her, “he goes by Dum Dum. One of the Maelstrom gang.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope,” V took his hand as soon as he was within reach, “nice guy.”

“You know him?”

“Yep, we fought Militech together.”

“Small world.”

“You’re not joking,” V looked around the apartment, “so, what did you want to do?”

“Whatever, I’m just happy to get some time with you.”

“There’s a fight on,” V suggested, “I could order pizza?”

“Sounds amazing.”

***

“Gonzalez’s got this.”

“No way,” V countered, “Johnson.”

“Wait, you’re tellin’ me that you think that _Johnson_ is going to beat Gonzalez? I need to check that biochip, You’re losing it.”

“Viky, babe,” V kicked her feet up on his lap, “Gonzalez is great at the punches, sure, but he _sucks_ at dodging and he’s got no stamina. If Johnson keeps him out of reach, keeps him moving, Gonzalez’s already has a _shitty_ guard, and Johnson can take him down no issue.”

Vik tried to ignore how hot it was that V could even talk about boxing even if she was wrong, “don’t know, sweetheart.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Seriously?” Vik rolled his eyes, “you want to bet on a boxing match against an ex-champ?”

“You bet your ass I do.”

“What’s the wager?”

“Easy. Gonzalez wins, I’ll do whatever _you_ want to do tonight. Johnson wins, you do whatever _I_ want to do.”

Oh, that was dangerous. Vik wasn’t sure what crazy ideas V might have in store for him, but…the idea of being able to have her do anything he wanted?”

“Deal.”

***

“Winner by knock out,” the announcer called out as Vik stared dumbfounded, “Johnson.”

“You’ve got to be fuckin’ with me.”

“Uh oh, Viky,” V smirked, “someone’s in trouble. Hope you got a decent night's sleep last night, baby, 'cause you’re going to be _busy_.”

“Well,” Vik felt equal measure nervous and excited, “bets a bet.”

“Come on,” V pat his leg and stood, “let's go for a walk.”

“Where?”

“Wherever our feet take us.”

***

There was something painfully sweet about walking hand in hand with someone, something rare. Judging by the looks they were getting as they walked around the food market, NC residents thought it was a strange sight, too.

“What’s Johnny got to say about this?”

“Hmm?” V shrugged, “he’s left us alone. I think he knows, right, that we’re almost at the point of no return. I’m sure he can feel it just like I can. He wants me to have some peace before I go.”

“I sent those plans to my brother when we got back. Asked him to take a look. He spends more time than I do poking around in brains. Hopefully, he’ll come up with something.”

“And then what happens to Johnny?”

“I don’t know,” Vik answered honestly, “hopefully we can save him, too.”

“He’s already said he’s willing to take the fall when the time comes. I’ll be sad if it goes that way, though. Even if we can pull the biochip and keep him safe until we can find somewhere else for him to go. He doesn’t deserve the life they’ve given him.”

“Neither do you.”

“Maybe not,” V turned them around and started heading back to the apartment, “but at least Johnny had a plan. He left a mark. Give it a few years and no one will even remember me.”

“I will. So will Mama Welles, Misty, Takemura, River, Jose, Panam…” Vik listed off, feeling a sense of melancholy settle over him, “so will all the people you’ve helped, even if they don’t remember your name.”

“I hope so, I never had kids, so unless you guys tell fun stories about me, it’ll be like I never existed.”

That was a painful thought, “it won’t matter anyway, V. We’re going to fix this.”

“I sure hope so. Come on, I have a bet to collect on.”

***

Vik was astonished at how many people knew V as they walked back to her apartment. Homeless veterans, other mercs, various gangs, all greeted her with a nod or a wave as they walked the streets of Night City.

“Are you famous?”

“Not that I know of, why do you ask?”

“You’ve had no less than twenty people say hi to you.”

“That’s because I’m not a bitch,” V called the elevator, “I help when I’m needed, I don’t when I’m not.”

“Hey, V,” Coach Fred shouted across the building as he caught sight of her, “you get that medical problem fixed yet? Can I get you back in the ring?”

“Not yet,” V called back, “soon, I hope.”

“Whoa, hold on there,” Vik grabbed her shoulder and turned her toward Coach Fred, “I need to hear more about that.”

“Hey, Vik,” Fred greeted warmly, “you working on V’s issues for her? I need my best fighter back.”

“Best…fighter?”

“You’re getting me in trouble, Coach.”

“Coach?”

“Now I’m really in trouble,” V rolled her eyes, “you two talk it out, I’m going to play with your mech.”

“V was one of the best new fighters before she got sick,” Fred spoke quietly with Vik, “she took Watson by storm. Won every fight I put her in. Once she got sick, she said she couldn’t risk a hit around the head, so she pulled out of the fights.”

V turned the mech on, and Vik watched as she went through the warmup with relative ease.

“She’s right, she shouldn’t be fighting,” Vik watched her duck and weave around the bot, punching whenever she had an opening.

“You helping her out, putting her right?”

“I’m trying, it’s, uh, terminal. We aren’t sure if she’ll make it.”

“Damn shame to hear.”

V swung, landing a hard punch that stopped the bot in its tracks, brushing her hair from her face as she walked back over.

“Well, V,” Fred pulled her in for a hug, “I hope your treatment goes well.”

“We’ll see. I’ve got the best Ripper in town working on it.”

“House calls, too. You must be his best patient.”

“She is,” Vik agreed, “she’s also my girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Fred laughed, “my mistake. Enjoy your evening.”

“See you, Fred.”

“You never told me you boxed.”

“I don’t box,” V tugged Vik by the hand to start him walking, “I street fight and _pretend_ I’m boxing.”

“You were winning though.”

“Was, yeah. Thought it wouldn’t be good for the chip to get hit. Johnny tried to pull it, once, and I was down for the count for a while.”

“He tried to pull it?”

“First day he had a lot more control, probably cause I was recovering from being shot. He bashed my face against the window, too, “ V waved at her window as she pulled him into the apartment.

“Shit, should have given you the omega blockers when you left.”

“It’s alright, you were upset.”

“Still, I’m a doctor. I shouldn’t have let my feelings get in the way.”

“I forgive you,” V grabbed a beer from her fridge, tossing it to Vik who caught it on reflex before she pulled one for herself.

“You can sing,” Vik sat on the couch, opening his beer and wrapping his arm over her shoulders as she joined him, “dance, shoot, _box_. Anything you can’t do?”

“It took me over a year to win you over, does that count?”

***

“So,” V kissed his jaw, “my winnings.”

“Ah, yes, _the bet_.”

“Not my fault you make bad calls with boxing,” V took his beer from his hands, setting it on the table behind her, and straddled him, “I’m going to start easy.”

“Okay,” Vik brought his hands to her hips, “what’s the plan?”

“I’m going to ask you some questions, and you’re going to answer me honestly.”

“Go ahead.”

“First question,” V brushed her thumb over the scar on his chin, “when did you realize you liked me more than a friend?”

“As in sex, or romance?”

“Both.”

“Sex,” Vik laughed to himself, “do you remember one time when you and Jackie were hiding in the alley when you were being chased by the NCPD?”

“Which time?”

“You had been working with Jackie for a month or two. You came flying into the alley while I was out chatting with Misty. Misty went into the store to see if she could find which direction they went, and you hid in the building across from the clinic.”

“Right, I sort of remember that.”

“Jackie said it was all clear and went to leave.”

“Yeah, and I grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him back.”

“You grabbed him by the jacket, _hauled_ him back, and slammed him against the wall. You _pinned him_ there, V.”

“So?”

“Jackie had a reputation before you two started workin’ together, V. He was a loose cannon. He was known for droppin’ people because they looked at him funny. You barely knew each other, and you pinned him against the wall without even thinkin’ about it. He was twice the size of you.”

“That turned you on?”

“Surprised me, too.”

V smirked, “wanna know a secret about Jackie?”

“Sure.”

“He hated sleeping alone. If Misty was busy, he would come over to my place and cuddle with me on the bed. He was scary, but not with me.”

“Did Misty know?”

“She suggested it. Said it was bad for his chakras to go without sleep.”

“No shit,” Vik laughed.

“Romance?”

“Ah,” Vik blushed, “about a week after that. You walked into the clinic and saw me giving myself my injection, looked _so_ worried, and told me I could come to your place to dry out if I needed to. You didn’t know it was meds, just saw me shooting up and was worried I was sick. We were barely friends, you had no obligation to help me. You went home and I thought about it, realized I could go for a girl like you if you were a little bit older. It was the first time in a long time I could remember someone caring about me.”

“Aw,” V kissed his nose, “that’s sweet.”

“Have to admit. Didn’t think your winnings would be twenty questions. Thought it would be more physical.”

“Oh we’re getting there,” V smirked, “it’s only early. Remember, we’ve had the whole _day_ together. Fight ended at three, we only walked for an hour or so. We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“Huh,” Vik checked the time, “I seem to base the passage of time on surgical procedures. I thought it was later.”

“Nope. What do you want for dinner?”

“Don’t care, you pick.”

“Italian?”

“Sure.”

***

Dinner had been wonderful, and as Vik watched V tidy up the apartment, he found his mind wandering to a time when they were in a place that was _theirs_ , where the worry of the biochip didn’t linger over their house like a stranger standing in the corner of the room.

V laughed softly to herself, glancing over her shoulder. Vik assumed something Johnny had said. It was concerning how frequently they interacted, how sometimes V didn’t catch herself from looking where no one stood.

“What’s so funny?”

“Hmm? Oh, Johnny said you’re staring at my ass.”

“It’s a nice ass.”

“If you say so,” V went into the bathroom, leaving the door open as she started to brush her teeth.

“Bedtime already?”

“I plan on spending a decent amount of time kissing you tonight,” V spoke around a mouthful of toothpaste, “and I had a lot of garlic.”

“Ah,” Vik laughed, joining her by the counter, “guess I should join you then.”

V shrugged, “if you want. I would kiss you regardless.”

***

“Alright, Vektor, _strip_.”

“Excuse me?”

“Strip,” V walked back into the living room, “bet’s a bet, baby.”

“You want me to strip naked in the middle of the apartment?”

“Mmhmm, I’ve been waiting to see you naked for ages. It was pretty dark last night, Kiroshi’s lack a certain something at night.”

“Uh,” Vik blushed, “not sure how comfortable I am with that without some…build up.”

“Build up,” V walked over to the closet, reaching into one of the drawers, “I can do that.”

V turned around with a scrap of cloth in her hand.

“A…bandana?”

“Yep,” V folded the fabric in her hand as she walked over to him, “or a blindfold.”

 _Oh_ , Vik swallowed heavily as she closed the distance between them, stopping just in front of him.

“How well can you see without those glasses?”

“Not great. Why?”

“So if I do this,” V carefully pulled the glasses from his face, “what can you see?”

“I can see generally where you are,” Vik reached for her, “no details though, not clearly.”

“And if I do this,” V reached up, tying the cloth around his eyes, “now what can you see?”

“Nothin’.”

“So for all you know,” V guided him toward the bed, “we’re in a dark room together, and I can’t see shit.”

“Except we’re not.”

“How do you know?”

“The lights were on…”

“Were, yeah, but maybe now they’re not,” V kissed the scar on his chin, the one that had never been stitched up properly, and started on the buttons of his shirt.

“Not going to rip it this time?”

“Not this time,” V worked slowly, her fingers teasing each inch of skin that she revealed as she went along.

Vik helped her pull the shirt off his arms, faintly hearing it drop to the floor behind him.

“God, you’re gorgeous.”

Vik laughed, “if you like old guys, sure.”

V’s fingers were dancing over his chest, tracing the edge of his tattoos, scars, freckles, it was teasing and gentle, and slowly he felt his body relax under her exploration.

“Tell me, Viky,” V’s fingers were at his belt, pulling the leather from the loops of his pants, “you’ve wanted to fuck me for the better part of a year. Any favorite fantasies?”

“A few.”

“Care to share?”

“Some of the typical ones, you know,” Vik managed to find the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head, “you in my patient chair, a quicky between patients…”

“What about the not typical ones?”

“Some sappy ones,” Vik stepped out of her pants as V slid them down his legs, “waking up together and us making love as the sun comes up.”

“These are all very sweet,” Vik could hear V just out of reach, assuming she was also undressing, “what about the other ideas, the thoughts that go across your mind when you’re so hot and desperate that you can barely remember your own name…”

“V…”

“Sit, slowly, I’ll help you down,” V turned him and took his hands, supporting him until he sat on the edge of the bed, “crawl back until your on your back. Good.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Don’t have much time together,” V settled beside him, tracing the line of his jaw, “I need to leave you with good memories.”

“Wish you wouldn’t talk like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re already gone.”

“Maybe I am,” Vik felt her lips brush against his ear, “maybe this is just a dream.”

“If it is,” Vik tensed as he felt her hand brush across his chest and head down his stomach, “I hope I don’t wake up.”

“You might,” V passed his cock and dropped her hand to his thigh, “but let’s make sure this is a good dream.”

***

“ _Fuck_ , V.”

“Hmm?”

“Would you just _touch me_ , _please_.”

“You haven’t held up your end of the bet,” V bit down on one of his nipples and his cock twitched against her core as she straddled him.

“What?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Vik was so lost with desire for her that he couldn’t even remember what she had asked. He was torn between waiting to see where this went, and ripping the blindfold off and pinning her to the bed regardless of if the lights were on.

“What question?”

“When you alone, and desperate, what do you think about?”

 _Shit_.

Vik swallowed, “it’s not Jackie you have pinned to the wall, it’s me. We’re in the clinic, out back, and the front door is unlocked.”

“Oh?” V _finally_ took his cock in her hand and stroked slowly, “then what?”

“You cover my mouth with your hand, and…”

“And?”

“Jerk me off,” Vik groaned as V’s hand sped up, “I’m pinned against the wall, you’re cutting off my air, and I cum all over your hand. You kiss me and leave like nothing happened and I have to rush to put myself back together before my patient comes in. It’s so close you cross on the steps on your way out.”

“I used to fantasize about breaking your steadfast resolve one day,” V whispered in his ear, “when I was at your clinic hanging out. You would walk up behind me, pull my pants done _just enough_ and fuck me wherever we were standing. You would be so desperate for me that you wouldn’t even move me out of the way. Sometimes it was over your desk, your chair, on the floor.”

“ _Christ_.”

“Do you know why I’ve had you redo my optics so many times? I like watching your arms as you work,” V bit down on his shoulder, “I couldn’t tell you how many times I’ve cum around my fingers thinking about you working on cars, boxing, it’s ridiculous.”

“I wish I could see you right now.”

“You can,” V chuckled, “just take off the blindfold.”

The thought made him anxious, but he reached for the fabric and pulled it from his face, “huh, not the grand reveal I was thinking of, you’re blurry.”

“Here,” V reached for something beside his face, and she came into focus as she slipped his glasses on, “better?”

“Yes,” Vik sat up, keeping V in his lap, “now, sweetheart, if you don’t mind. I’d like some time to explore.”

***

“ _Vik_.”

 _Yep, new favorite place to be_ , Vik held her thighs back from crushing his glasses as he tasted her, long slow licks over her clit as she squirmed in his arms.

“Get your sexy ass up here and fuck me,” V grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged, “ _now._ ”

Vik chuckled, crawling up her body and kissing her neck, “impatient?”

“Vik,” V wrapped her legs around his waist, reaching between them to position him, “I’ve been waiting for a _year_.”

“We had sex last night. Twice.”

“Good for us,” V tugged his hair again until he was forced to meet her gaze, “now _fuck me_.”

Vik smiled, leaning down to kiss her as he pushed forward. V let out something that sounded like a sigh of relief as he bottomed out, releasing her grip on his hair to stroke his arms.

“I had no idea when we met that you were so sexual.”

“I’m not, usually. I’m just crazy about you.”

 _I love you_ , Vik kissed her again, rolling his hips slowly.

 _I love you_ , Vik smirked as he thrust in _just so_ , and she shouted his name.

 _I love you,_ Vik kept his movements steady, pushing her toward her pleasure with more confidence than he had felt in _years_.

 _I love you_ , Vik fell apart just after she did, hiding his face against her neck as he moaned her name.

“Gods, Viky,” V breathed as she stroked his back, “I wish we hadn’t waited so long.”

“Me too, sweetheart.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty light hearted - the next one is going to hurt - so...just be prepared.

“I meant to ask,” Vik kept his voice low as they cuddled together in the afterglow, “how’d your conversation with River go?”

“He picked up the phone and said, “ _did that old Ripper finally get the courage to tell you that he’s in love with you?”_ I told him something along those lines, yeah. He wished us well and told me to call him if you broke my heart.”

“Hope there aren’t any hard feelings, I liked the guy.”

“With River? Nah. He’s got a heart of gold, and there’s no chance we were going to work out long term anyway. Cop can’t love a nomad, and I’m not good at stayin’ in one place for long. Couldn’t picture him leaving Joss and the kids. I can’t picture stayin’ in NC forever if I survive this shit.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“No clue,” V pushed herself up on his chest so she could look down at him, “will you come with me?”

“Sure.”

“You don’t even know where we’re going.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Vik brushed some of her hair from her face, “you’ll be there. That’s all I need.”

“You’re a fuckin’ sap, Viky.”

“Might be.”

“So,” V stroked across his chest, “pinning you to the wall…”

“I’m going to regret telling you that.”

V kissed him, an affectionate nip at his bottom lip, “what to hear about some of my fantasies?”

“You bet.”

***

“What exactly are you doin’ today?”

“Less you know the better,” V grabbed her sniper rifle, setting it aside with ammunition, “it’s dangerous, and I’m sure it’ll be on the news.”

“V-“

“Baby,” V set grabbed a small box of grenades, “I’ve been given an impossible task of taking a crazy chip out of my brain before it kills me. It means taking risks. Trust that I’m doing that I think is best.”

“I know you are, just, shit, V. I want to know you’re going to come back to me tonight.”

“I promise, as soon as I can call you, I will. If you haven’t heard from me in a few days assume I’m dead.”

“That’s not reassuring.”

“It wasn’t meant to be,” V double-checked her gear, “it was honest. Like when you told me I was dyin’. Sometimes there isn’t any point in lying to someone. I’m doing something dangerous, if it works out then it will be worth it, if it doesn’t I’ll be dead. Either way, if Arasaka comes looking for _you_ , you can honestly say you had no idea what your merc girlfriend was up to, okay? This is my way of keeping you safe.”

“Who keeps you safe?”

“I do,” V strapped the gun to her back, picking up the box, “come on, I have a very specific schedule today.”

***

Vik spent the day glued to the screen, with minimal information coming through. As the sun started to set, he was ready to panic.

“She’s a professional, Vik,” Misty turned off the screen, “she broke into Arasaka tower, she can do this.”

“You heard from her today?”

“No.”

“Should we go out there?”

“If you want to die, or get her killed, sure.”

“Fuck, Misty,” Vik groaned, “how am I going to do this? I’m going to lose her someday, anyway. I won’t survive it. We need to get that chip out of her fuckin’ head.”

“I know,” Misty wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulder, “I think we’ve let her down, you know? We were all reeling after Jackie died, we left her to figure out this riddle by herself.”

“I sent the plans to my brother, he’s workin’ on it.”

“So what are we going to do for now?”

“Wait.”

***

“Come on, Vik, you need to eat.”

“I’m not going to eat, my girl could be out there on the streets, dead or with Arasaka.”

“I’m not.”

Vik looked up the stairs and found a blood-covered V barely managing to stay on her feet.

“V!” Misty sprung into action, helping her down the stairs and into the patient chair as Vik turned on the machinery.

“It’s okay, don’t panic,” V winced as Vik forced the jack into her port, “just a few bullets, nothing compared to what you’ve seen before.”

“What the hell were you doing?”

“Kidnapping Hanako Arasaka.”

“You’re joking,” Vik started the scan and cut off her shirt.

“Nope, which, to be fair,” V winced as he pressed a hand over one of the wounds, “went well. Takemura and I kidnapped her from the parade just fine. It was when Arasaka found us at the safe house it went to shit.”

“They found you?”

“Yep,” V swore as Vik gave her an injection of numbing agent, “which- I mean, I could have just dipped out of the building and I would have been fine, but they had Takemura.”

“So you went back in?”

“So I went back in.”

“Why would you put yourself out there for some Arasaka guy?” Vik checked over the scans, frowning as he counted the shots.

“He’s one of the few people that is helping me. We’re friends. He might be coming, by the way, he was in worse shape than me. We just needed to make sure we had ditched Arasaka.”

“V…”

“Stop naggin’ me,” V groaned, “I hurt, I’m tired, and I _still_ have a biochip in my head.”

“I was worried about you.”

“I know, but I’m here, now kiss me before you start fixin’ shit.”

***

Takemura had stumbled in a few hours later, bloodied and exhausted.

“You should not have saved me,” Takemura protested as Vik tended to him.

“Why?”

“It was dangerous.”

“I’m dyin’ anyway, Goro. I wasn’t going to lose another friend over this stupid chip.”

Takemura sighed, patting her hand she sat by the patient chair, “thank you.”

“No problem, guess I should do formal introductions,” V pointed over her shoulder, “that’s Misty, she’s one of my friends, runs the shop outside. The guy patching you up is Viktor Vector, Vik to his friends. My boyfriend. Guys, this is Goro Takemura, formerly Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard, also known as the guy who pulled me out of the dump after DeShawn fucked with me.”

“Nice to see you again, this is going to hurt for a second,” Vik pulled a bullet from his stomach and set it in a tray.

“It’s like a party, should we order pizza?”

***

“I need to find somewhere to go, we should not stay together,” Takemura pulled his jacket on, “thank you, for helping me.”

“No problem, buddy,” V walked him to the door, “want to stay at my place? I’ll crash at Vik’s, he wants to lecture me anyway.”

“Your husband,” Takemura glanced at Vik, “has his hands full with you.”

“Tell me about it,” Vik grumbled as he cleaned up his instruments.

V rolled her eyes, “yeah, I suck, I get it. Here, take my key, crash and get a good night's sleep.”

“Thank you,” Takemura took the key and pat her back, “I will be in touch.”

“Countin’ on it.”

“I’m going to go, too. V’s back and safe,” Misty yawned, “see you tomorrow, guys.”

“See you, Misty.”

The clinic was quiet as Vik busied himself with cleaning up the mess. Vik was faintly aware of V helping, wiping down the chair and pushing the screens back where they usually went.

“Thanks for patching me up.”

“It’s what I do.”

“Don’t be mad at me,” V caught his fingers, “I’m trying to put things right.”

“I know,” Vik resisted the urge, just for a minute, before he pulled her in for a hug, “I just don’t like waiting at home for you.”

“I know,” V cleared her throat, “it uh…the relic.”

“What happened?”

“I…disappeared for a bit. Johnny had to pull me out of the firefight. I left the safe house, blacked out just in front. When I woke up, Johnny had dragged me to a motel we’ve been to before. I don’t remember getting there.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, I know. Thought you should know.”

“Sounds like it’s getting worse.”

“Just be glad it’s Johnny taking control, he knows how to handle himself in a fight.”

“Come on,” Vik took her hand, “let’s go home. I’ll call my brother in the morning, see if he has anything for us.”

“Okay.”

***

“Vik,” V protested as his alarm sounded, “baby, you _own the clinic_. You can open at noon if you want to, why the fuck is your alarm set this early?”

“Because I forgot my merc girlfriend was stayin’ over,” Vik shut off the alarm and curled around V again, “how are you feeling?”

“Hell of a headache,” V tangled her fingers with his, “my stomach hurts, but I got shot a few times yesterday.”

“I was so worried about you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was ready to come out there, look for you.”

“Don’t do that, even if you want to. My job is dangerous, but I’m prepared for it. I’d hate to see you walk into a gunfight.”

“I know the feeling.”

“Tell you what,” V turned over, kissing the scar on his chin, “I get this chip out? I’ll retire. Become a Fixer so I can stay out of trouble for you, deal?”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Mmhmm,” V curled up against his chest, “if I make it that long, sure.”

“Won’t you be bored?”

“Maybe, but I can think of a few things to keep me amused,” V’s hand drifted from his chest to his stomach, and Vik’s breath caught at the contact.

“Damn, V, you sure know how to make a man feel wanted.”

“I can think of a few other things I can do to show you how much I want you,” V practically purred, “interested?”

***

V was humming as she made the coffee, he watched her with a smile as he made their breakfast. He hadn’t realized how much he had wanted this until he had it.

“Just black, right?”

“That’s right,” Vik set the plates on the table, “how’d you know?”

“Just seem like the type to not bother with things like cream and sugar,” V joined him with two cups and sat across from him, “mind if I call Takemura? Just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Go ahead.”

V brushed her hair from her face, dialing out as she sipped her coffee, “Hey, Goro. Just checkin’ in, are you okay?”

“Fine,” Vik could just barely make out Takemura’s voice, “and you?”

“No problems here, there are some advantages to dating a Ripper.”

“I didn’t know you were married.”

“I’m not married, we haven’t been together all that long.”

“Does he know?”

“About the chip? Yeah. He’s treating it.”

“Can he be trusted?”

“With my life. Always.”

“Good. I used your apartment last night, fed your cat. I will leave shortly, and we can plan our next moves.”

“Keep the key, I have another one, if you need to use it as a safe house it’s yours.”

“Thank you, V.”

“Talk to you later, Goro.”

“V?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for yesterday.”

“Of course. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I owe you a life debt.”

“You owe me nothing. We’re friends.”

“Goodbye, V.”

“See you, Goro.”

“You’re a hero, now eat your eggs before they get cold," Vik pointed to her plate with his fork.

“Yes, _husband_.”

***

Vik had only gone to work after V had promised that she was going to take things easy.

“I’ll be good,” V giggled as Vik pinned her to the wall just by his apartment door, “I promise.”

“You swear it?”

“I swear,” V nipped at his jaw, “you can keep me at home in bed if you want to be sure.”

“I have surgery later,” Vik kissed her, “but I’ll call you as soon as I’m done.”

“Okay,” V hummed into the kiss, “see you soon.”

Vik had spent the morning on cloud nine, floating through the clinic setting up his equipment with a grin that he couldn’t seem to shake.

Vik picked up the phone, dialing out to V.

“Hey,” V’s face popped up on the screen, “what’s up?”

“Missed you.”

“It’s only been a few hours.”

“I know.”

“You’re a sap, Vik.”

“Comin’ on too strong?”

“I didn’t say it annoyed me, I’m just surprised that once you _finally_ gave in that you just settled in like this.”

 _I love you_ , Vik’s mind provided, _I’ve been in love with you for months_.

“What can I say, you bring out the best in me.”

“When do you have surgery?”

“About an hour and a half.”

“Good luck, I need to let you go. I’m picking up some stuff from Wilson.”

“Alright, have a good day, sweetheart.”

“I’ll see you soon, sexy.”

In hindsight, Vik should have asked her what she meant.

***

V marched into his clinic like a woman on a mission, gone was the soft t-shirt and pants that she normally wore, replaced with leather pants and a strappy black shirt that showed off her scars from the gunshots the day before.

It shouldn’t have turned him on the way it did.

“Mr. Vector,” V leaned against his desk, smirking at him.

“Ms…I don’t know your last name.”

“You don’t need to,” V leaned forward, taking hold of his necklace and pulling him to standing, “come with me.”

Vik followed her through the clinic, allowing himself to be led, “I have surgery in a few minutes.”

V whirled around, shifting her grip from his necklace to his shirt as she pinned him to the wall, “Is that so?”

 _Oh shit_.

“Well,” V kissed him, all tongue and teeth as she pressed her weight against him, “you better be quick.”

“Quick?”

V covered his mouth with her left hand, undoing his zipper with her right, “oh, Viky, already hard for me?”

Vik closed his eyes as she pulled his cock from his pants, stroking him gently.

“Open your eyes,” V ordered.

Vik didn’t want to, it was too intimate, too personal. Something about the woman of his dreams acting out his fantasy was too intense to face.

“Now.”

Vik’s eyes met V’s, and he found that despite her dark outfit, she had gone light on the makeup, her bright blue eyes meeting his.

“Hey, baby,” V kissed his cheek, too sweet given that she was pumping his cock and pinning him to the wall, “you’re going to cum all over my hand for me, aren’t you? You’re going to be a good boy for me.”

 _Well, that’s a kink I didn’t know about_.

Vik nodded as much as he could, moaning softly against her palm.

“Better hurry up, baby,” V whispered in his ear “your appointment is going to be here soon. They might catch us. See you pinned against the wall, your cock in my hand.”

 _Don’t stop talking,_ Vik mentally begged, _please_.

Vik tensed as he heard the door to his clinic open, and a voice call out.

“Vik?”

“He’ll be right with you,” V called back, “he’s just giving me a hand with something. Make yourself comfortable on the chair.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Come on, Vik,” V whispered forcefully, “they’re waiting.”

Vik was so grateful that she had covered his mouth, it was hard enough to keep his moans quiet. Her thumb brushed over the head of his cock, spreading the precum she found there.

“Now.”

Vik tried to gasp, tried to scream, but with her grip over his mouth, all he could manage was a few weak thrusts as he spilled over her hand and the floor, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Good boy,” V kept her voice low, gently tucking him back into his pants and doing up the zip, “I’m going to let you go now, think you can stand?”

“Mmhmm,” Vik hummed against her palm, taking a deep breath as she moved her hand away.

“Hey,” V kissed him gently, “I think your appointment is here.”

“God, V, you’re the best thing to ever happened to me.”

“Feeling is mutual,” V walked with him back into the clinic, “see you later?”

“Absolutely, dinner tonight?”

“Sure, want to stay at my place or yours?”

“Mine,” Vik kissed her again before she left, “bye, sweetheart.”

“Bye, baby.”

V walked out with a wave.

“Is that your…wife?”

Vik turned to the patient in his chair, “sort of, yeah.”

“Lucky man.”

“You have no idea.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck, I'm such a bitch. I'm sorry. 
> 
> FOR THE RECORD - there is one more chapter after this - so don't come for me yet. 
> 
> The dress: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/118571402660722721/
> 
> The Shoes: https://www.cicihot.com/shoes-heel-sbii-jerrica02-fus.html
> 
> The song: Listen before I go - Billie Eilish

It had only been a week of Vik waking up next to V, and he knew that he never wanted anything else from his life, she was always warm and welcoming in the morning.

Which was why it was surprising when she tensed when he reached for her that morning.

“V?”

“So,” V’s voice sounded wrong, “don’t freak out.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re not talking to V right now,” she rolled over, “it’s Johnny.”

 _Right,_ Vik took a deep breath, _don’t panic_.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any of those blue pills nearby, would you? I can hear her, but she can’t seem to take control.”

“Let me check,” Vik winced when he realized he was still nude from the night before, “sorry for the view.”

“It’s weird enough to be naked in V’s body, so don’t worry about it.”

“Hang tight,” Vik rushed into the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist as he looked for the pills in the cupboard.

“Did you know you left a hickey on her right tit?”

“Christ,” Vik found the bottle in question and pulled two from inside, walking back out to the bedroom, “here. Take both.”

“Thanks,” V or _Johnny_ stood and made their way into the bathroom, swallowing the pills as they went.

There was the sound of violent coughing, and Vik followed behind, watching as V’s body curled over the sink, coughing up blood into her hand.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m back, sorry,” V turned on the tap, rinsing the blood from her hand, “it’s harder, lately, to keep control. I have to concentrate on it. I guess when I’m asleep we make the switch. Thankfully Johnny’s been pretty honest lately, he just takes the meds and brings me back.”

“And the blood?”

“Been happening since the chip rebooted me. Worse lately.”

“Shit, V.”

“Yeah,” V met his eyes in the mirror, “I know.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I have no idea,” V sighed, “but we need to do it soon.”

***

“It’s a complicated case, nothing I’ve seen before. I don’t know if I could pull the chip, but I could help with the recovery if you could get it out. Looks like she might have some issues long term, but nothing critical, just inconveniencing.”

“Her brain looks like it’s dying from the scans.”

“No,” Vik’s brother corrected him, “not dying, re-wiring. It’s being re-written by someone else. All of our brains are ever so slightly different, right? We would just need to work on getting her back to herself if you could remove it.”

“If I were to just…pull it?” Vik looked at the screen with V’s scans.

“She’d die. You need to deactivate it, or the personality on it. She’s going to depend on that chip for the rest of her life for day to day function. Who is this girl, anyway? You’ve never sent me patient files.”

“My girlfriend.”

“Oh. Shit, Vik. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Vik heard his voice tremble, “me too.”

“She’s somethin’ special, huh?”

“Yeah, she is. _Fuck_ , Frank. I find the girl of my dreams and I can’t save her. I wake up every morning to her a little bit sicker, a little further gone.”

“Can you bring her here? I could tell you more if I could look at it directly.”

“Don’t know if she would make it if I’m being honest, I think we’re on the final countdown.”

“Shit. Can I offer you some advice?”

“Yeah.”

“Anything you want to tell her, want to do…do it.”

Vik turned off the screen, leaning back in his chair heavily, “if I lose her, can I come out there?”

“Course you can. I’ve been offering you a job for years.”

“Nothing left for me here without V.”

“My home is always open to you, Vik. You know that.”

“Thanks, Frank.”

“Good luck.”

***

“How are you feeling?”

V glanced up from the magazine she was reading, “fine, why?”

“Was wondering if I could take you on a date tonight?”

“You don’t have to do that, I’m a sure thing.”

Vik laughed, “I want to.”

“Sure,” V set the magazine aside, “what did you have in mind?”

“Dress pretty, we’re headed to corpo plaza, nice steak place there.”

“Oh, sounds fancy. What time?”

“I made a reservation for eight.”

“Well, sounds like I need to go and get beautiful then,” V stood, “I’ll meet you here?”

“Sure.”

“See you soon,” V blew him a kiss and headed for the stairs.

“Fuck,” Vik closed his eyes, “need to find my suit.”

***

“Stop fiddling with it, Vik, you look fine,” Misty straightened his jacket.

“Better than fine,” V spoke from the door of Misty’s shop, leaning against the doorframe with a smile.

“Holy shit.”

Vik felt his jaw drop. V was wearing a two-piece dress, black, a deep v in the neckline, and two high slits over her thighs making her outfit both sexy and modest, depending on how she stood. Her ornate tattoo across her neck almost giving the illusion of a collar or lace necklace.

Her hair was natural, bright blue curls hanging loose over her shoulders, and a light grey smoky-eye makeup making her bright blue eyes stand out almost unnaturally against her tanned skin.

“Wow, V,” Misty gushed, “you’re so beautiful.”

“I can dress up if I need to,” V walked down the steps in heels that looked like weapons, “I’ve had a few jobs before in higher-class areas.”

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Vik rushed to meet her, taking her hands, “how did I get so lucky?”

V smiled, kissing him gently, “ready to go?”

“Hang on,” Misty grabbed their hands, “come on, up to the roof, I want to take your picture together.”

“Sure,” V followed Misty to the elevator, Vik following close behind.

Misty had pushed them near the edge, with a backdrop of neon lights, and taken a dozen pictures of them together.

“Okay,” Misty had agreed, “perfect. Off you go.”

“I organized a Delamain, thought it might be nice to go all out.”

“Perfect,” V followed Vik to the curb, slipping into the limo as it pulled up, “hey, Del.”

“V!” Delamain’s face appeared on the screen in front of her, “my apologies, I would have sent one of the nicer vehicles if I had known this reservation was for you.”

“You know…an AI?” Vik jacket into the car, “how?”

“We work together, sometimes,” V shrugged, “we, Jackie and I, took one to Konpeki.”

“I am very sorry for your loss,” Delamain chimed in.

“Thanks, Del.”

“Shit, V. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve been in plenty of Delamain cabs since. Hey, Del? Arasaka is looking for me. Can you keep the armor up?”

“Of course, V. I will ensure our defense systems are prepared.”

***

“Damn,” Vik admired V across the table, “how’d I manage to land a woman as beautiful as you?”

“Well,” V pulled out one of the blue pills and swallowed it, “luck, I guess.”

“You’re not joking,” Vik couldn’t stop looking at her.

“Was it worth waiting for?” V brushed her curls behind her shoulders.

“I wish I hadn’t waited, but I’m glad we’re together, now.”

“Me, too. I don’t know how much time I have left, but I’m glad I get to spend it with you. I wish Jackie could see us now.”

“Maybe he can, in the afterlife.”

“Maybe,” V agreed, “I suppose I’ll know soon enough.”

“Don’t give up just yet, V.”

“I’m trying not to,” V sighed, “but I’m getting tired, and Johnny and I are running out of ideas.”

“Hanako?”

“Deal with the devil,” V traced the rim of her glass, “they can remove him, but then what will they do with Johnny?”

“I don’t know.”

“Neither do I, which is the problem. I won’t pass him over unless I know he’s safe, with me, with Alt, doesn’t matter. He’s not going back to Arasaka. Never mind that they’ll likely kidnap me, too. Keep me for experiments. I don’t want that, Vik.”

“Me either. What are the other options?”

“The Aldecaldos are working on something. I think it’s our only choice. Johnny has offered to take over, bring Rogue in on it, but I don’t trust her.”

“Do you trust him?”

“Yeah, I do. If I’m honest, Vik…if I didn’t have you I think I would just…stop.”

“How?”

V leveled him with a look that spoke volumes, “something quick.”

“Please don’t.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t put you through that.”

“Anything you wish you could have done, before…”

“Get married,” V smirked as he blushed, “maybe adopt a kid. Move out of NC after making a name for myself. Find a new clan. What about you?”

“Married,” Vik agreed, “kids. Quiet clinic in a quiet town. Retire. I still hope for those things, V. With you.”

“Me too.”

***

Vik’s favorite part of V’s dress was peeling it off of her, sucking bruises into her skin as each inch came into view.

“Beautiful.”

“You’re biased, I helped you live out your fantasy the other day.”

“God, I get hard whenever I walk back there now.”

V laughed, “yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” Vik shed his jacket somewhere on the floor, “now get on the bed so I can ravish you.”

“Shoes on or off?”

Vik growled against her neck, “on.”

***

“Mornin’ Vik.”

“Johnny?”

“Yep. Uh, you should know. I can’t hear her, like, _at all_. Normally she’s shoutin’ at me.”

“Shit,” Vik reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of pills and passing them to Johnny.

“Doc,” Johnny turned to face him before he took the pills, “we’re losing her.”

“I know.”

“Anything else you can do?”

“No.”

“Alright, well,” Johnny swallowed the pills, “guess I’ll be seeing you real soon.”

Vik waited, counting the seconds until V started to cough.

“Morning,” V choked out, “shit.”

“Hey…”

“I know,” V sighed, “I’ll call Panam.”

***

It all happened so quickly, Vik hadn’t even had a chance to prepare.

“Vik.”

“River?” Vik looked at his phone in shock, “what can I do for you?”

“It’s V. I got a report of a woman found non-responsive, heard it through the scanner. She does so much work for the NCPD they knew who she was. She’s in my truck, I’m on the way. Aldecaldos are following me.”

“Fuck, is she breathing?” Vik started for his clinic at a run.

“Yeah, but she’s got blood comin’ from her mouth, and she’s not responding to her name.”

“Why are the Aldecaldos with you?”

“She was on her way to meet them when she didn’t show, Jose came looking for her. Arrived on the scene when I did. What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, River. We might have lost her. Get her here as fast as you can.”

“I’m workin’ on it.”

***

Vik had no idea who had told Misty, but he was grateful for her sudden appearance in the clinic, helping him gather various instruments and tools.

“I called Mama Welles, just in case.”

“In case?”

“It’s time to say goodbye,” Misty wiped angrily at her face and Vik realized she was crying, “we didn’t get to say goodbye to Jackie. We can say goodbye to V.”

“I’m hoping it won’t come to that.”

“We’re all hoping it won’t come to that, but I think we’re past the point of hope, Vik.”

“Yeah, me too.”

***

“On the chair,” Vik instructed as River carried V into the clinic, “quick.”

It hadn’t taken long for Jose, Panam, Saul, and eventually, Mama Welles to crowd into the clinic, fielded by Misty to stand out of the way.

“Misty, I need some help.”

“Coming,” Misty jacked V in, waiting for Vik to tell her what else to do.

“Talk to her,” Vik looked at the scan as it started to populate across the screen, “call her name.”

“V,” Misty shook her shoulder gently, “you in there?”

“Yeah, she is,” Vik watched a small blip of light appear on the screen, “now Johnny.”

“Johnny?” Misty called out again, “can you hear me?”

“Shit,” Vik watched the bright shower of brain activity.

“Can you get her back?” Jose wrapped his arm over Mama Welles’ shoulders.

“Yeah, maybe,” Vik grabbed some meds from the cabinet, “this is likely the last time though. This is more Johnny than V at this stage. Anyone who doesn’t like needles should turn around. Misty, I need you to hold her head for me.”

Vik managed to push the needle right where he needed it, injecting slowly.

“What now?”

“Now, we wait,” Vik answered River, “if you pray, now’s the time to do it.”

***

“Come on, _Mija_ ,” Mama Welles spoke softly into V’s ear, “we aren’t ready yet. We need some more time.”

“Keep talking to her,” Vik watched as the small bundle of light that had been V started to spread, “it’s helping.”

“I know you want to see Jackie, but it’s not time,” Mama Welles brushed V’s hair from her face, “you know he will be upset if he sees you this soon.”

“Joss still wants you over for dinner,” River added, “and Randy wants to meet the woman who saved him.”

“I’ll kick your ass,” Jose said with a rough voice, “I die first.”

“We haven’t had enough time together, sweetheart,” Vik kept his eyes on the monitor, “give me another few days. Please.”

V’s breathing changed, and the cough that Vik had learned to associate with her return ripped from her chest.

“Easy,” Vik rushed over to her, “deep breaths.”

It took longer than usual for her coughing to stop, and the blood seeped from the corner of her mouth as she collapsed against the chair.

“V?”

“Yeah,” her voice was rough, “it’s me.”

“Thank god,” Jose sagged.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Does it matter?” V turned to him, “I was here, then Johnny was here, then everything went black. I’m at the end, babe.”

“Not just yet, you’re back now.”

“Didn’t even make it a full day, Vik.”

“I know,” Vik kissed her forehead, “I need to check the damage, just hang tight for a minute, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“We thought you were done for,” Panam commented, “when River picked you up…”

“I looked dead? Yeah, it was a lot like that.”

“I’ll prepare the clan to move, we need to act tonight,” Saul walked over to V and took her hand with a squeeze, “hold on, sister. We’ll get you out of this.”

“Thanks, Saul.”

“Can you move your hands, feet?”

“Yeah,” V shifted, holding up her hands and moving her feet.

“I need to test your memory,” Vik took some shots of the scan, “what did we have for breakfast?”

“Eggs, like always.”

“Good. Where did we go for dinner last night.”

“Somewhere too expensive for what we got, but you liked my dress.”

“How long have we been dating?”

“About a week, maybe a little longer. You tortured me for a year, though.”

“How did you meet River?”

“Working on a case.”

“Which case?”

“Who killed the mayor.”

“I need to check further back,” Vik hummed, “tell me something about your childhood.”

“You won’t know if I’m remembering it right, Vik. We’ve known each other for a year.”

“No,” Vik agreed, “but Jose…”

“Spent a lot of time in jail,” Jose cut in, “I wasn’t around.”

“Sing, _Mija_ ,” Mama Welles suggested, “if you can remember the words…”

“Good idea.”

“Hmm,” V sagged, “any suggestions?”

“Anything you want, V. Whatever you can remember.”

V thought about it for a minute, and Vik watched as her brain lit up across the screen.

_“Take me to the rooftop, I wanna see the world when I stop breathing, turning blue, tell me, love is endless, don't be so pretentious, leave me, like you do.”_

V’s voice was weak, and her tone heartbreaking as Mama Welles and the others moved to stand closer to her.

_“If you need me, wanna see me, better hurry, 'cause I'm leaving soon.”_

_“Sorry, can't save me now, sorry, I don't know how, sorry, there's no way out, but down, mm down.”_

V held her hand out for a cigarette from Mama Welles, lighting it with a slow drag.

_“Taste me, the salty tears on my cheek, that's what a year-long headache does to you, I'm not okay, I feel so scattered, don't say I'm all that matters, leave me, déjà vu.”_

_“If you need me, wanna see me, you better hurry, I'm leaving soon.”_

_“Sorry, can't save me now, sorry, I don't know how, sorry, there's no way out, but down, mm down.”_

_“Call my friends and tell, them that I love them, and I'll miss them, but I'm not sorry, call my friends and tell them that I love them, and I'll miss them, sorry.”_

“Memory looks fine,” Vik managed to say after he collected himself, “but we’re out of time. V, whatever you’re going to do, you’ve got to do it now.”

“I know.”

“I love you, _Mija_ ,” Mama Welles kissed her forehead, “you have the strength to fight this, I know it in my heart.”

“I love you, too, Mama. Thank you for taking me in.”

“No,” Mama Welles cleared her throat, “thank you, for being my daughter.”

“I’ll see you again, V,” Misty hugged her, careful of the cable, “stay strong.”

“I’ll try. Thanks for everything, Misty.”

“Good luck, V. If you need me, I’ll be there.”

“Thanks, River. Tell Randy I said hi, keep him safe.”

“I will,” River pressed a kiss to her forehead, “you need a ride back, Mama Welles?”

“Please,” Mama Welles took V’s hands, squeezing them before turning to the door. To her credit, she managed to make it outside before she started to sob. Misty following behind her.

“We’re ready,” Saul called from the top of the stairs, “Misty is going to take me to your place, I’ll grab your gear.”

“Okay, give me a second.”

“We’ll wait for you outside,” Panam took Jose’s hand, “take as long as you need.”

Vik walked over to the chair slowly, gently pulling the jack from her neck, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”

“You did everything you could,” V smiled, but the tears fell from her eyes regardless, “I need to go.”

“I know,” Vik felt his lip tremble, “come back, okay?”

“I’ll do my best,” V sat up, “I promise.”

Vik pulled her into his arms and took a moment to cry with her, breathing in the smell of her hair while he could.

“I need to go,” V pulled back, wiping her face on her sleeves, “before I zero again.”

“V?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Fuck, took you long enough to figure it out,” V managed to pull a laugh from him, “here I was crazy in love with you for the past ten months and _finally_ you get it.”

V hopped down from the chair, “we’re storming Arasaka Tower, we’re going to see if we can get Johnny back to Alt.”

“Think you can do it?”

“No,” V answered honestly, “but for you, I’m going to try.”

“Come back to me,” Vik could tell he was begging, “ _please_.”

V kissed him, and it lingered for too long to be anything but a farewell, “I love you, Viky.”

“I love you, too. I’ll see you soon.”

V gave a weak smile, “goodbye, Vik.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done - thank you all for the love.

Vik and Misty sat in silence, his phone sitting on the table like the elephant in the room. It had been hours, there had been no news.

“If she doesn’t come back,” Vik broke the silence, “I’m headed to Atlanta. Closin’ the clinic.”

“I understand,” Misty wrapped her arm around his back, resting her head on his shoulder, “I’ll miss you, but I understand.”

“Wish I had said something to her sooner,” Vik wiped at his face. He had been crying since she left, “I wasted so much time.”

“It’s not over yet, Vik. She could still come back.”

“Do you think that’s likely?”

“No,” Misty admitted, “but something tells me that the world isn’t done with V yet.”

***

“Should I call Panam?”

“Not yet,” Misty tided up the clinic, “we don’t know what’s going on, and we don’t need to distract her from helping V.”

“Been three hours.”

“I know.”

The was a knock at the door, soft, but present.

“You get it,” Vik waved at the door, “I’m not taking patients right now.”

Misty pat him on the back, heading up the stairs to unlock the door, “sorry, we’re not taking patients tonight.”

“Not even me?”

Vik’s neck made an audible crack as he looked up at V’s voice.

“V?”

“In the flesh,” V made her way down the stairs unsteady on her feet but _alive_ as Misty helped her into the clinic, “Aldecaldos are on their way out of the city, I asked them to drop me off here. I would have called, I think my phone got shot or something.”

Vik helped her into the chair, jacking her in and turning on the scanner, “what happened?”

“I kept my word,” V closed her eyes, sagging under the exhaustion, “I took out Adam Smasher, I got Johnny back to Alt.”

“So he’s…”

“Gone,” V answered, “chip is still in there, and according to Alt I’m still dying, but it’s months now, not days. Have to admit, babe, thought I would get more of a reaction.”

“I think I’m in shock,” Vik scrolled through the scans, “I must be dreamin’ this.”

The damage was still there, but any change or growth seemed to have slow to a near crawl. Unlike the scans that came before, where he could watch the changes happening on the screen.

“How did Johnny take it?”

“As well as he could have,” V answered Misty, holding her hand, “we had the option, I could have left, given Johnny my body, or I could come back, live what life I had left with you guys. He understood that I wanted to come back, and I trust that Alt will keep him safe. If I make it, I might dive back in. See if I can get him out, somehow.”

“You miss him?”

V nodded, her eyes welling with tears, “feels like losing Jackie all over again.”

Vik saved the scans, forwarding them to his brother, “I’m sure he appreciated everything you did for him.”

“He told me to never stop fighting,” V wiped at her face, “so I got shot three times on the way out.”

“I can see that, don’t worry, I’ll patch you up.”

“Saul died,” V closed her eyes as Misty stroked her hair, “Jose was in bad shape, he’s on the way to the Aldecaldos Ripper. I don’t think this much stress is good for someone with a brain injury.”

“No, probably not,” Vik gathered the supplies he needed to patch V up, his hands shaking as he did, “but now you can have some time to rest.”

“Vik?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.”

***

It hadn’t hit him that V was back until they got back to his apartment. He had helped her undress and they had gotten into bed. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing two of the omega blockers, and offered them to V.

“I don’t think I need those anymore,” V smiled softly, “pretty sure I won’t wake up as Silverhand tomorrow.”

“Oh, right,” Vik looked at the pills in his hand.

“You okay?”

“You came back.”

“I came back,” V confirmed softly, “so why are you crying?”

“I didn’t know I was,” Vik tried to set the pills down, but his hands were shaking too much to get them back in the bottle.

“Here,” V took the pills from him, setting them on the table beside her, “need a hug?”

Vik nodded, curling himself around her as he broke down into full-body sobs, V rubbing his back gently.

“It’s okay,” V soothed, “I’m back, I’m here. We have time to fix this.”

Vik let himself feel all of the emotions coursing through him, the relief, the fear, the _heartbreak_ that he had suppressed when they had said goodbye, and V was there to support him through it.

 _She had made it_.

“God,” Vik wiped at his face, “I watched you walk out that door and thought _well, Vik, there goes the love of your life_.”

“Unfortunately for you, you’re stuck with me for a little bit longer.”

“I love you, V.”

“I love you, too,” V kissed him, gentle and sweet. If their last kiss had been a farewell, this was a greeting, a warm hello.

***

Vik woke with a start as his alarm went off, V groaning beside him.

“Sorry,” Vik hit the clock with the palm of his hand.

“Baby,” V’s voice was blocked by her pillow, “you better unplug that fuckin’ clock.”

“You know,” Vik wrapped around her, “Johnny didn’t mind the alarm clock.”

“You’ll have to head into the net if you want to date Johnny, ‘cause he isn’t in here anymore.”

“No sign of him this morning?”

“No,” V answered, her voice sad, “I miss him.”

“I know,” Vik kissed her shoulder, “but he had more of a life with you over the past month than he’s had for the past fifty years.”

“He left a mark,” V rolled to face him, “I’m dyin’ for a smoke.”

“We should make some calls,” Vik kissed her, “let River know. Check-in on Jose.”

“Can we just relax for a little while first?”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

***

“Hey, River.”

“V?”

“The one and only.”

“You did it?”

“I did it.”

“Fuck, V, it’s so good to hear your voice. Does that mean you’re going to be fine?”

“No, the best guess is about six months unless we can slow the damage, but that’s still half a year longer than I thought I would get. How’s Randy?”

“Good, coming home this weekend. If you’re feeling up to it you should come for dinner, bring Vik.”

“I’d like that.”

***

“So the good news is I think I can help,” Frank’s voice spoke reassuringly in his ear, “bad news is I need my hands on her to do it. I’d need you in Atlanta.”

“For how long?”

“With this level of damage, a year, maybe more.”

“I wonder if I can convince her.”

“Sounds like she did everything she possibly could to stay with you. Don’t see why she would stop now.”

***

V had kept a low profile for the day, hanging around Vik’s apartment with Misty. When Vik had come back with dinner, she looked healthier than he had seen in months.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“Minus the nicotine itch? Not bad. Haven’t coughed up blood all day, but I’m having some issues with balance.”

“Yeah, about that –“

V jumped as her phone rang, glancing at Vik with concern as she put the call on speaker, “Takemura.”

“V,” Takemura’s gravelly voice came over the speaker, “I am phoning you to offer my condolences on your early death.”

“What do you-“

“Arasaka instructed me to find you,” Takemura continued, “I was most upset when I found your body in a nearby alley. I have reported back that you have died, the biochip…”

“Goro,” V sighed, “I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

“You saved my life, once, when you did not need to. Consider my debt repaid.”

“Are you safe?”

“Yes,” Takemura answered, “are you?”

“For now. Are you staying in NC?”

“I leave for Japan tomorrow.”

“I’ll miss you. If you end up nearby again, give me a call. I’d love to see you.”

“It has been a pleasure working with you, V.”

“You too, Goro.”

Vik let out a breath as V disconnected the call, “Arasaka is off your ass?”

“For now, but I’ll need to change up my look if it’s going to stay that way.”

“Or,” Vik sat at the table with V, “we could move?”

“Where?”

“My brother, he’s been looking at your scans. I mentioned that he deals with more complicated medicine than I do. He thinks he can help.”

“So, Atlanta?”

“Atlanta.”

“Hmm,” V glanced out the window, “big move.”

“Just for a year, but he thinks he could fix the damage, give you a chance at a full life.”

“Would you come?”

“Of course I would.”

“Okay,” V smiled at him, “when do we go?”

***

Once they had made the decision, it had been all hands on deck. Misty had helped him sell some of his equipment, and pack what he needed to take.

V had given most of her guns to River, who had promised to keep them safe until they made their return to NC. To his credit, he had protested when V had passed him the key to her car.

“River, just take it. Give it to Randy. I don’t care, but Vik already has a car, so I won’t need it.”

“What’s happening with the bike?”

“The arch?” V laughed, “that’s comin’ with me.”

It turned out that V’s apartment could be packed into two boxes, and the only guns she had decided to bring were Jackie’s and Johnny’s.

Nibbles had been an easy decision, and Vik had carried the basket and food dishes as V knocked on the door to Barry’s apartment.

“Hey, V, what’s up?”

“Hey Barry,” V leaned against the doorframe. Vik was sure Barry had assumed she was acting casual, Vik knew it was to help with her balance issues, “I’m moving out of NC, and I can’t take Nibbles with me. I was thinking of where I could put her, and I was wonderin’, you ready for a new pet?”

“Hmm,” Barry looked at the cat, Vik, and back to V, “hard to take care of?”

“Nope, lots of food for you there, you give her water each day, and let her out in the morning and she’ll come back at night. Couldn’t think of a better owner than you.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Alright, bring her in here.”

***

Jose and Panam had decided to move the Aldecaldos, too. So when moving day had come, they had almost blocked all of the streets around the clinic.

“If you drop that bike, Jose, it’ll be the last thing you do.”

“Would you calm down, fuck,” Jose carefully wheeled the arch into the trailer, “you storm Arasaka once, and suddenly you’ve got an ego.”

“First, I’ve fucked with Arasaka _twice_. Second, that bike is one of the few things I have left from my best choom.”

“Don’t worry,” Vik kissed her forehead, “it’ll be fine. You ready to go?”

“Sure,” V stood and staggered, caught by Vik, “man I hope your brother can fix that.”

“Sooner we get there, the sooner we’ll know.”

“We’re going to head out,” Panam called over the sounds of the engines, “catch up to us on the highway.”

“Will do,” V called back, “just need to grab the rest of the Vik’s stuff.”

Misty had helped with the last few boxes, “well it’ll be here when you’re ready to come back.”

“Don’t hold it for us, Misty. If someone wants to rent it, let them.”

“Don’t be silly,” Misty loaded the box into the trunk of Vik’s car, “keep in touch, okay?”

“Of course,” V hugged Misty, “I hope you don’t mind, I gave River your number.”

Misty gave V a shy smile, “no, that’s fine.”

“Let me know how it goes,” V got into the car, “see you soon.”

“Keep her safe, Vik.”

“I will,” Vik kissed Misty’s temple, “I’ll miss you, kiddo.”

“This isn’t goodbye,” Misty promised, “we’ll see each other again.”

***

Vik pulled onto the highway, watching V out of the corner of his eye as she lit a cigarette and rolled down the window, “going to miss it?”

“What, NC?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe, someday. You?”

“I’ve got the only important thing comin’ with me,” Vik took her hand, “I don’t care where I am, so long as I’m with you.”

“A week without Johnny today,” V sighed, “I hope he’s okay.”

“If he’s not with Arasaka, at least he’s free.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

***

“Look who it is,” Frank called out as Vik pulled into his driveway, “how’s it going, stranger?”

“Not bad,” Vik groaned as he stood from the car, walking around to V’s side of the car to open the door, “too old to drive that long.”

“And this must be V.”

“Hey,” V stood, a little unsteady on her feet, “shit, your mom really just made a carbon copy of you, eh Vik?”

“We got that a lot growing up,” Frank walked over, “nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” V took Frank’s arm as he helped her into the house, “so you’re the brain doctor.”

“That I am. Did you want to get started now, or wait until tomorrow?”

“No time like the present, right?”

Frank helped V into the basement, Vik following close behind, “well, let’s get you jacked in and I’ll see what I can do.”

***

Treatment had turned into V’s full-time job, a mixture of medications, exercises, and some new experimental “nanobots” used once a week to help repair the damage.

“I’ll be honest with you,” Frank had told them at the beginning of the treatment, “whatever improvement you have within the first year is likely the best we’re going to get.”

“But, you don’t think I’m going to…”

“Die? No,” Frank reassured her, “I’ve treated worse. Besides, what sort of brother-in-law would I be if I didn’t keep you going for Vik?”

***

Vik had settled into practice with Frank easily, installing chrome while Frank did the more severe medical procedures. V was always nearby, hooked up to various IVs as they worked, reassuring the other patients as they came in.

The improvements had started with small things. V opening bottles by herself with little shake to her hands, the ability to stand without supporting herself on things. The cough stopped, too, and the colour came back to her skin.

Jose had helped with the clinic, doing various repairs on the machinery as it broke as his way of helping to pay for V’s care and make sure his sister was never far out of reach. He had still insisted on staying in the Aldecaldos camp, but they had set up just outside of town, so it was only a twenty-minute drive each way.

They had been in Atlanta for six months when Vik bought the house next to Frank’s, trusting that V was well enough to be a little further from Frank.

***

“Vik,” V skipped down the steps to the clinic, “it’s late, babe, you comin’ home for dinner?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” Vik glanced up from his patient, “just finishing this hand implant.”

“Hey, you’re V, right?”

“That’s me,” V walked over to the patient, a polite middle-aged man, “do I know you?”

“My noodle shop was being robbed in Night City, you helped. A couple of gangsters who tried to steal my motorcycle.”

“Oh yeah,” V nodded, “your daughter was working for a corp, right?”

“That’s right.”

“What brings you to Atlanta?”

“Daughter got transferred. Have you been out here long?”

“Six, seven months,” V pulled up a chair, “I’ve been getting a treatment with Frank.”

“And you’re married to Vik?”

“Mmhmm,” V agreed and Vik smiled, “we live next door.”

“Any plans on going back to NC?”

“Maybe, one day. I like Atlanta though, I haven’t had to shoot anyone yet.”

***

Vik had walked back to the house with V, delighted with her good mood.

“Full disclosure, I ordered take out. I was pretty tired after Frank’s testing today.”

“He says you’ve made a lot of progress.”

“I feel great, just tired. Jose fixed the leak in the roof today, so we won’t get rained on when we’re asleep anymore.”

“Good news,” Vik dropped down on the couch next to V.

V smiled, kissing his cheek.

“You’re in a good mood today.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah?”

“I know we’ve been taking things slow,” V turned to face him, “but I talked to Frank, he said there shouldn’t be any issues with us…you know.”

They had been taking it slow, very slow, with nothing more than stolen kisses. Her balance, dizziness, and other side-effects putting an abrupt stop to their sex life.

“You’re sure?”

“Vik,” V straddled him on the couch, “take me to bed.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.”

***

“Fuck,” Vik swore as they moved together, they hadn’t made it to the bed, and they were somehow managing on the couch, despite it creaking with each thrust, “ _V_.”

“So close,” V’s nails were leaving welts down his back and shoulders, “don’t stop.”

Vik closed his eyes, forcing himself to hold back, “I love you.”

V keened, _finally_ cuming around him, and bringing him over the edge right after. Vik groaned, kissing along her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Damn,” V sighed, “I needed that.”

“You feel okay?”

“Perfect. Pizza is probably cold, though.”

“Can’t bring myself to care right now, if I’m honest.”

V laughed, “Me either.”

***

“You know,” Vik tried for casual, “you keep tellin’ everyone we’re married, you’re going to be stuck with me forever.”

“That was the goal,” V took a bite of pizza, “right?”

“Well, yeah,” Vik agreed, “but marriage is serious.”

“More serious than storming Arasaka Tower, going into some sort of internet to meet with an ex-netrunner to get rid of a terrorist, and moving across the country for a treatment for the better part of a year?”

“Fair.”

“What are you tryin’ to say, Viky? You want to call it off?”

“No,” Vik said quickly, “not at all.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I don’t want it to be a joke,” Vik tried to explain, “I don’t want you to pretend to be my wife.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to be my wife, for real.”

“Okay, so let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“Viky, don’t be stupid,” V rolled her eyes, “I love you. Of course I’ll be your wife.”

***

It had been a week later when they ventured into the city center of Atlanta for a day out. V finally well enough to spend the day away from the clinic.

“I have missed the sights and sounds of a city,” V walked with Vik slowly, looking around at the buildings, “it’s not NC, but it’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, I like it here.”

“Wonder what that is,” V pointed to a building with a large garden around it.

“Courthouse, I think.”

“Courthouse,” V took his hand, “let’s go exploring.”

“You want to pay a ticket I don’t know about?”

“Please,” V rolled her eyes, “you know I haven’t been allowed to drive a car in months. You know what else people do in courthouses?”

“What?”

“Get married.”

“Oh.”

***

“You sure you don’t want your brother here?”

V signed the marriage license, “call Frank if you want. See if Jose is over and they can make it down quick.”

“We have an appointment in two hours,” the clerk barely glanced up, “that’ll be fifty eddys.”

“Preem,” V paid, “two hours is perfect.”

“Shit, we’re doing this?”

“Cold feet, Viky?”

Vik laughed, “not a chance, give me a second, I’ll see if I can get the boys on the holo.”

***

“Witnesses jack in, please.”

“Can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were gettin’ married, V,” Jose pushed his jack into the computer, “what the fuck.”

“We only decided a few days ago.”

“Valerie,” the clerk glanced up to V, “will you be taking his last name?”

“Yep,” V held a finger up to Vik, “not a fuckin’ word. You call me V.”

“Valerie Vektor,” Vik chuckled, “well, it suits you, at least.”

“If you call me Valerie again we’re getting divorced before we even leave this clinic, babe.”

Frank laughed, “better be careful, Vik. She means business.”

“Thank you,” the clerk pressed a few buttons on the terminal, “you’re all set.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” she confirmed, “congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Vektor.”

“Holy fuck,” Vik pulled V in for a hug, “we’re married.”

“That’s right,” V kissed his chin, “now, let’s go out for lunch.”

***

“Well, Mrs. V,” Frank pulled the jack from her port, “that’s it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re done.”

“Done…”

“Treatment,” Frank pat her leg, “been a year, except for that mild dizziness, you’re as good as new.”

“A year already?” Vik spoke from the other side of the clinic where he was working on Jose’s knee, “where does the time go?”

“Fucked if I know,” V swung her legs off of the chair, “no more IVs?”

“All done.”

“Shit, Frank. What’s the damage going to be?”

“We’re family, don’t worry about it,” Frank waved her off, “you two going to head back to NC now?”

“We can, if you want,” Vik didn’t look up from Jose’s knee, “whatever you want to do.”

“I was thinking we’d stay,” V said softly, “maybe work on filling up some of the bedrooms in the house?”

“Yeah?” Vik glanced over his shoulder, “you’re sure?”

V smiled back, “yeah, I’m sure.”


End file.
